Living Spirit
by CartoonFreakshow
Summary: AU: Danny has died at a young age but holds a strong link to his family, becoming a ghost in the process he grows up in the Ghost Zone. I'm really bad at summaries so I hope you just give it a chance. Also tell me what I should work on I'm new to writing so a little flame.
1. Birthday surprise

**My first story and I'm still having doubt on it but it's a work in progress **

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Living Spirit**

**Chapter 1: Birthday ****surprise**

**'Amity Park Hospital'**

The light shined through the window, onto a bed, were laid a small boy, no older than 4 or 5 years old. He had messy raven black hair, with piercing china blue eyes, that took away notice to his sickly pale skin; the boy had been in the hospital for nearly a year now, do to his condition; he was ill and very weak, he had to be under constant watch because of it.

But he didn't mind, he had trouble walking and had to where braces for his legs; though people worried about him being ill and disabled, to him it's better than someone he loved. Besides it was a special day- his birthday - and nothing was going to ruin it for him.

Looking through the window feeling the warmth of the sun touch his face, longing to smell the fresh air and hear the birds chirp, wondering what it was like to fly like one and if one day he could also fly, it was a silly dream but what do you expect for a little kid to dream; lost in thought he was startled by a nurse who took care of him. To him she was a pretty woman who was really nice, always reading to him and giving him snacks, the only time he disagreed with her was when he had to take a bath, sadly in the end he got the bath.

"Hey there sweety" she said in a southern accent, or how he put it cowboy voice, " looks like you have visitors" she opened the door to show three figures.

The first was a man who reached to about six-foot and well-built, though a bit over weight, having salt and pepper hair and dark blue eyes, what made him stand out was that he wore an orange hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, collar and belt to match, his face was lit up with a grin that was ear to ear. The next person was a woman with auburn hair and violet eyes, she wore a blue hazmat suit also with black gloves, boots, collar and belt. Her expression on her face was loving but you could see the worry and sadness in her eyes. Last was a little girl, a little older than the boy, she looked about 7 years old and wore a light blue overall dress with a pocket -having a flower design- on the front wearing a plain white shirt underneath it, as well as white socks and black Mary jean shoes to put it all together, her hair was orange held together with Aqua head band that matched her eyes.

The boy was over joyed to see who was there, it was his family; even though they visit everyday it was a blessing to see them, but the moment he saw them he got a bad feeling, like something bad was about to happen; but what?

"Danny-boy great to see you!" bellowed the man, who was his father, Danny was happy to see him when ever he felt sad or gloomy he would go to him, he would always know what to say even when it was nothing about the subject they discussed.

"How are you doing baby" his mother cooed to him, walking over to Danny giving him a soft hug. Danny always loved her hugs they where warm and he felt secured being in her arms.

"Jazz? Didn't you say you want to be the first to say something important to Danny" His mother said to the little girl

Jazz put on a big grin running over to the bed to Danny "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY BROTHER!" she shouted, nearly as loud as their dad. The yell scared the passing nurses and doctors. The two parents covered there ears from the yell, looking at Jazz in shock.

"Wow, and people say I'm loud" Danny's dad said checking his hearing. "That's my Jazzy-pants".

"Jack, no one is as loud as you, and don't praise her for it " Danny's mom said uncovering her ears. Jack looked at his wife sheeply "oh yeah, sorry Maddie"

Maddie looked over at her husband shaking her head in disappointment, but had a playful smile. She looked over a Jazz who was grinning at what she had done, but it slowly disappeared seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Jasmine Fenton what did I say about inside voices?" Maddie said strongly to her daughter.

Jazz looked to the ground avoiding her mother's eye contact, "use our inside voices, not out" she quoted, Jazz then looked up to her mommy and said "sorry mommy".

Maddie could tell Jazz was being honest kneeling down to hug her daughter in forgiveness.

Danny looked at the event that took place learning a lesson like he would from one of his favorite shows. He then turned his attention fully to Jazz, a grin grew upon his lips, Danny know one thing that Jazz hated more than anything, and considering the circumstances of it being his birthday, she couldn't get mad at him. "thank you, Spazzy" he said with a grin, seeing the inn-raged look on Jazz's face he know he got her attention

"Don't call me that!" Jazz said stomping her foot in frustration, of the fact that she was called by her nick name that she hated dearly. Danny started calling her Spazzy when he was around two after finding out about rhyming, soon coming across how similar they sounded; also it was pay back for her always calling him brat but most of the time she would call him baby brother which he hated equally non the less.

"Hehehe Spazzy face looks funny" Danny stated pointing a Jazz's scrunch up face.

It was a bit funny how Jazz over reacted to the nick name, but Maddie couldn't let Danny think calling someone names was a good thing, "Danny it's not nice to call people names" she said in a soft but firm voice towards her youngest "now say your sorry".

Danny lowered his head feeling shame and disappointment in his mother's voice. He lifted his head to Jazz "Sorry Jazz" he said showing his china blue to her.

Jazz know she could never be mad a Danny for long, no one could, when ever he would look at you with those eyes you couldn't help but think how warm, sweet and playful they where. "It's ok" she said with a small smile "here I got you a present" showing a gift, that was behind her out of view of the birthday boy.

A smile spread across the little boys face, similar to Jack's see a small square like gift in his sisters hands, it had colorful raping that looked like a rainbow with silver stars all across it. Jazz handed it to Danny with closed eyes waiting for a thank you in return to ring in her ears, but what she didn't expect was two small arms to rap around her neck.

"Thank you Sissy" Danny said while giving Jazz a hug in thanks for the gift (AN: not sissy as in wimp, but as in sister. My nephew five and calls me that, so don't confused the two).

After releasing Jazz from the hug, Danny lifted the present to get a good look at it, The sun reflected onto the silver stars making them shine. Danny soon ripped the paper from it's nicely raped state to see what he got, It was revealed to be a book with the words 'H. The Stars' with small print that spelled 'a new way to see them', Danny could make out stars, giving him the idea of what it was about. Danny loved the stars and all of space, one of his dreams was to become a 'spaceman' as he would say, but he also didn't like books or reading, making him have conflicting feelings of said gift, looking at it in both discuss yet wonder.

"I know you don't like reading, but I saw this book, it has lots of pictures and facts on stars and stuff" Jazz said with glee in her eyes. In away Danny did like the book so he smiled to his sister, opening it up to see stars and words describing it, later he may ask the nice nurse to read him as a bed time story.

"That was very sweet of you, Jazz" said Maddie, being touched by the moment her two children had "Jack, would you like to give Danny his gift" she turned to her husband who looked like he was about to burst with joy, the moment she gift he had already raced out the door, shortly after he returned with a big gift, it was purple with little green ghost all around it. Danny was amazed at it and had a million ideas of what could be in the box.

"Here you go Danny-boy "Jack said handing the gift to his son, "now come on, open it, open it" jumping up for joy, making Danny laugh see how his dad acted like a little kid.

Before Danny could open his gift, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It's not the first time, it would happen through out the day and then he would have a doctor come in to check how he was doing and then leave like nothing ever happened, Danny never really know why it happened when ever he asked they, would just tell him he wouldn't understand or it's nothing to worry about. Then why did they always check on him? If it's nothing then why bother checking on him.

Danny relaxed like the doctors would tell him to do, he didn't want his family to worry about him today, he wanted everyone to be happy, so before anyone realized his reaction to the pain, he put on a happy face and ripped the paper to pieces to reveled a box with a rocket on it. At first Danny didn't know what it was, then slowly realized what it was.

"It's that model rocket you wanted" Jack stated with a big grin seeing his son's expression to the present "when you feel up to it we can work on it together".

Danny was at a loss of words, he was hoping to get this ever since he saw it in the window before coming to the hospital. He ignored all the warnings to calm down, practically jumping into his father's arm. Jack reacted quickly holding onto the small boy setting him softly onto the bed."Thank you daddy" Danny said as he was set down.

"DANNY! don't do that you could get hurt doing something like that" Maddie said in shock seeing her son do something so reckless, him being so sick it was dangerous for him to even move so quickly.

After that stunt Danny felt queasy, but that wasn't going to let that stop him from having fun with his family, he may not know what time it was but he did know that when the nurses start handing out medicine it was around time his family had to leave so he can take his and go to sleep, and the sun was already going down past the big tree that was not far from his window meaning it was almost time for bed. So putting a big smile to fool his parents and sister he showed he was ok.

"Sorry, Thank you for the present" He said in an innocent tone to both his parents.

Maddie only sighed, Danny may have not been able to do much in his state, but it still didn't stop him from acting like any other five-year old would and hyper active was being one of them.

"Alright birthday-boy time for my present Maddie said sitting next to her small son, she looked at him -blue meeting violet -she started to rub the back of his neck, it was something she always did, to ether calm or relax Danny. After what seemed like for ever (in reality a few seconds) she stopped and took out a small rectangular box from her belt pocket. It was tanned with a simple red ribbon on top, all Danny had to do was lift the lid to see what was inside.

She handed the gift over to Danny, placing it into his small hands; even though the box was small compared to his hands it was big or at least medium. Danny could look at it in ahhh wondering what could behind the lid, something in the back of the little boys mind told him something vital was right being it, lifting it, it revealed a pair of goggles, it had thick black frames and rubber strap, the lens where red and could only be seen one way so no one would be able to see the users eyes. The goggles looked like his mother's but older like they've been used for a long time, he looked up to his mother, with a confusion on his face.

Maddie only laughed softly at the look on her youngest face, "those were mine when I was young, I was about you age when they were given to me" his mother cooed to him stroking his black hair, feeling how soft it was with her fingers going through.

Even though he was young, Danny understood how important it meant for his mother to giving him something so memorable from her childhood, it made him think how he needed to honor it. He glanced back at the goggles, he then picked up the gift, putting it on, but considering how big they were on his head the fell, making it look as though it was a necklace. Everyone laughed at the scene, other than Danny who pouted because of it.

"Hahaha, don't worry son, you'll grow into it" said Jack, getting over his laughing fit and wiping away a tear.

"Hahaha, at least your gift is something you will be able to grow into" Jazz said holding her stomach from her laughter "daddy gave me a hazmat suit I will never be able to ware". Jack didn't feel hurt from what his oldest said, it was true the hazmat suit was to big, in fact he could wear it.

Danny's only response he gave as a small glare but you could see laughter in his eyes. Maddie uncovered her mouth after a few giggles, she didn't want to be rude to her son "it took a while for it to fit me as well, it'll fit when you're a little older" she said with a warm smile.

That made Danny happy to know he wasn't the only one who was small. He then gave a big -as he could- hug; "Thank you, mommy" he then tried to adjust it to fit (note, 'tried'), soon giving in to defeat.

"Time for CAKE!" Jack said, shocking Danny making him feel the sting in his chest again. To his luck no one noticed him winced giving him enough time to put on a smile, that was both forced and but manly reel the moment his dad returned. Jack left, returning with a cake with white frosting with five red candles on top, there wore words that read 'Happy Birthday Danny' on it, Jack set the cake on the table, it was always next to Danny's bed so he could, eat, draw or move something out-of-the-way, but today his stuff was moved to make way for cake.

Jazz saw Danny winced by their father's outburst, she was smart enough to know Danny was doing his best to hide the pain, she didn't understand why people did what they did when they where in pain; ever since Danny was sent to the hospital she had seen different reactions, to similar illness whether it be small or big, it got Jazz wondering how the mind thinking, maybe there was a book or two on it at the library she would ask mommy later if she could go- even though she was in 2nd grade her reading level was of a six grader, if not better. 'Maybe it was nothing, I saw mommy talking to a doctor, and he said 'if Danny happens to have breathing problems then call a nurse quickly', Danny didn't look he was breathing badly, especially when he saw the cake come in' Jazz thought to herself looking back at Danny and the cake. 'I hope he likes it, mommy let me help out, but only a little, still help was help and I was proud to help do something for my little brother' she grinned thinking back to when she helped her mother in the kitchen.

The doctor came in with a lighter to light the candles then left the family. "Go on Danny, make a wish then blow out the candles" Maddie said getting ready to take a picture to remember her baby's special day, she was so happy seeing how he liked his gift, that made her day.

Danny thought for a second trying to decide what his wish should be, then a grin came across his face, he know exactly what he wanted. So taking in a deep breath he blow out the five candles only having to blow out the last with a second blow at the end.

Maddie and Jack clapped saying 'way to go' and 'good job', Jazz was hopping up and down chanting "what did you wish for, what did you wish for" over and over. "Now Jazzy-pants, you know when you make a wish you can't tell any one, or it wont come true" Jack stated sounding -somewhat- responsible to his daughter.

"oh, yeah" Jazz said in a silly tone making Danny laugh, he wasn't going to tell either way, it was more like a goal though, and he promised himself he would keep at it until he completed it.

"Ok, ok, time for cake" Maddie said holding a plastic cake knife ready to cut "Danny, would you like to cut?" That got Danny's attention and agreed happily. Maddie let Danny hold the cake knife, holding onto his hand to help guide his hand to where to cut. Jack had set out paper plates and plastic forks, followed by a 2 letter of 'Sprite' soda (AN: if those of you who don't like Sprite, to bad it's good, plus Sprite is caffeine free -we don't need two hyper children bouncing off the walls... yet) and plastic cups, Jack had also brought balloons, some where red, and blue and others were green a purple one or two said 'birthday boy'. After they got everything set they ate cake, Jack talked about ghost, making Danny laugh only to get Jazz to argue about how they don't exist; Jazz hadn't believed in ghost since two years back, to her there just silly stores, but it didn't seem to change her dad's prospective on them being real.

After what seemed like hours, Maddie told he husband and daughter to stop bickering, Danny just laughed, he always thought it was funny to see his daddy and sister fight about ghost; lately he been questioning if they where real or not also. Suddenly the sharp pained began this time getting everyone's attention see how much pain Danny was in.

"Danny!" Maddie cried seeing Danny yelp. She spotted a passing nurse a quickly took action "Sir! come quick my son needs help" she stated getting the man's attention. See the boy, the man quickly came over to see what was the problem -testing his heart and asking where the pain was located. After a minute or two the man walked over to talk with the parents, leaving the two children to wonder what they were talking about.

Once again Danny was in the dark about his condition, and this time he really wanted to know, the pain he felt was different, he felt somewhat sleepy but wide awake.

As the adults ended their conversation, they made their way over to the little boy who looked zoned out, making them worry seeing his eyes glazed over. They tried getting his attention but failed in the process.

Danny only looked vaguely at his parents and the nurse, he could see their lips moving but Danny didn't hear them, all he could hear was the sound of his heart beat on the heart monitor, beeping slowly -ever so slowly- he saw his parents panicking and more doctors came into the room. He started to loss his vision, the last thing he saw was a doctor put a breathing mask on him before falling into darkness.

beep... beep... beep

Danny slowly awoken, but was unable to move, he tried to see his surroundings seeing wires and tubes all hooked up to him, he breathed slowly into his breathing mask. Doctors' saw that he was awake and rushed to him flashing a bright light that nearly blinded him. He didn't want these people near him, he wanted his mommy or daddy, someone he know, not these people who raced around the room.

beep... beep...beep

Danny didn't pay attention to what they was saying to him, they sounded so distant to him -but they were right in his face. He listened carefully to the heart monitor, it beeped every now a then, he never really understood why it beeped -he know it was impotent but why?- It seemed to go off later and later than what he was used too; why? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't have the strength to talk.

beep...beep...beep

It hurt... that's all he felt... he wanted to cry but he couldn't... all he wanted was his family... for his mommy to hold his hand. Danny know they were worrying about him, he hated when they worried about him, they were always sad, he wanted them happy, not sad.

beep...beep...beep

The little boy felt cold, he wanted it to stop hurting, he wished he could stand up and walk without braces and run to his family, to see them smile and not worry for him.

beep...beep...beep

In the back of the small child's mind started to picture his life, his mommy, daddy, and even Spazzy, flashed through his mind, he heard a voice that didn't come from any of the doctors' or nurses', 'Come' it said 'Come' but he didn't want to leave not without his mommy or daddy. Soon he saw a light it felt warm, like one of his mother's hugs, he felt himself going towered's it.

beep...beep...beep

Maybe it was for the best, if he goes then his family didn't have to worry, but he wanted to stay, he made a wish, a promise ... beep...before he was fully blinded by the light...beep...he saw the world around him one more time...beep... he saw himself with eyes closed, he could see his family screaming -but he couldn't hear it- mommy was crying into daddy's shoulder while he stared at him, Jazz was confused and scared of what was going on, glancing at him ...beep... he wanted to stay, but the light kept tugging at him...beep... he made a promise... beep... before losing full site of his family, Danny shed one last tear, hearing one last beep from the machine fully losing himself into the light.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeep.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**And that is the end of chapter one, hope you like but also I need the criticism, so if you could tell me what I need to work on to improve on my work**

**If you guys do like it, the next chapter will be on Pov. from Clockwork to Danny... Yes Clockwork, I'm not to spoil something but you always need to know something to get you interested in the next chapter; right?**

**Please review :3 **


	2. New Home

**I did it :D It took three days and was really fun but hard if there are misspells I'm really sorry. **

**DPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Chapter 2: New Home **

**'Clock-tower'**

**Clockwork's pov.**

I watch as the grieving family cry over the loss of one of their own family members; the small boy laid peacefully, as if he were only asleep, dreaming of a world we could only hope to imagine. The doctors placed the sheet over the young boys head to where no one could see his face. My form switched from a adult to a child before proceeding further in my observation.

The viewing screen faded to a room; it was the size of that of a master bed room- it's walks and ceiling were white, that lit up the room even with the smallest amount of light reveled, with a black carpet that was soft to the touch. There wasn't much in the room to look at there was a simple dresser that you would see in any bed room- it was a soft grey with silver handles and white trimming, a hall closet that opened with a purple door; It also had it's own bath room;and finally a queen sized bed, it's frames were a dark mahogany color while it's sheets where black with green trimming, with having neon green pillows.

On the bed laid a boy that appeared to be 5 in age, with snow white hair and light tanned skin (A/N: which I still don't get why?) he was wearing a hospital garment. The black covers were pulled up to his shoulders, as he slept soundly I thought it was time to make my way to the room to greet the new comer to the Ghost Zone.

Ghosts: a spirit in which that has yet to leave our world, some by choice others, not so lucky. There are many reasons for a ghost to be bounded to the world of the living, some from their love towards something or guilt they have yet to resolve, there are even some that can never leave, being ether born/created or having a strong connection to the world that can never be severed. There are the lucky ones where they have to complete one simple task before departing, to help his/hers love ones that in a situation that can benefit them and you, there are even some that just have one request to make to his love ones.

But, this new arrival is different, he his bound to do great things all he needs, is to be shown the right direction. I made my way to the room -up the stairway and down the hall- to a door that was a dark grey with different carvings sketched around the frame and middle, it was a ancient ghost language that only fell still know -me being one of them of course-. I opened the door ever so slow so I wouldn't disturb the small child.

I flowed over to the bed side, he would be wakening soon, so it would be best to greet him to were he wouldn't be confused of where he was; I changed to an adult.

The child stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes -revealing to be glowing green-, at first he didn't notice my presents, so I made an approach to speech first.

"Hello, Daniel" that got his attention he whipped his head to my direction revealing how bright his eyes were; he looked at me in fear not daring to loss eye contact. I merely chuckled at the young boys ignorance. His parents filled his mind that all ghost were evil, but even if he doesn't recognize me as one, he would think I was someone who may have kidnap him or was here to hurt him. Even though it was amusing, I still have to get him to understand that I was a friend not a enemy.

**Danny's pov.(let back up abit)**

I feel like I was better, there was no more pain, I felt like someone gave me something that made the hurting stop. Now, maybe I could leave and go with mommy and daddy, oh, and Spazzy too (hehehe, got to keep that :D). But somethings off, I feel cold, I don't like it, I like being warm; maybe the nurse lady turned up the AC like she does every morning before giving me breakfast. I don't like the food, it's yucky and it looked weird, but if I don't eat it, the doctor would tell me how it can affect my health, then I would be at the hospitable even longer.

So maybe it was morning, but I don't remember going to bed, the last thing I remember was feeling dizzy. I tried to wake up on my own, the nice lady would always wake me up but maybe I could wake up first to surprise her and to ask if she could turn down the AC. I opened my eyes slowly, the light would always hit by face in the morning and I didn't like it, but this time when I opened my eyes I saw white, I mean I would always see white when I woke up but light would hit me eyes too.

I took a look around. I was in a different bed then the one I was used to, it was big, like the one mommy and daddy have in there room, there was a black carpet instead of a tile floor, and I saw a dresser, that's all I could really make out, I know there was no window; but then, were was the light coming from?

"Hello, Daniel", i was startled by the sound of someone I turned my head as fast as I could, only to find a monster (your five and you see something different and it seems spooky; what would you think), he had blue skin and red eyes, he was dressed in purple, wearing a hood that covered most of his face, but I could still see it.

I was having a stare down with him, I tried my best to seem more courageous, then what I felt, but I know I was failing, 'I think he's a ghost, mommy and daddy says all ghost are evil and non should be trusted' I didn't want to loss eye contact with him, I didn't know what he could do, mommy told me once you can never predict what a ghost could do. But to my surprise he laughs... wait.. he laughed, mommy said ghost don't have any feelings so there's no point in them laughing, crying, of anything really, she said they were emotionless; so why is he laughing? Did I do something silly?

"W-what's s-so, f-funny" I tried to act brave, but even my words failed me. He looked at me with his glowing red eyes, Sissy once told me that 'the eyes were the gateway to the soul' at first I didn't understand, but when she explained that you can see someone's true emotions and who they really are then it was clearer; but does that imply to ghost to? I looked into his and saw something familiar like I would see in Sissy's eyes, he was smart, and I saw he was playful like daddy's were I also could see he liked a challenge like mommy when she's ready to fight. But I didn't see evil or anything to mean that he wanted to hurt me, in a way I felt I could truest him, but I wasn't going to take the chance just yet.

"Hehehe, nothing I was just thing of something that amused me, that's all" he said, with a grin that looked like Spazzy's, telling me he knows something I didn't.

"What do you mean" I felt more confident this time so I sat up ready to listen to what he had to say, "and, and who are you" I did my best glare I could make, even though most of the time it would just made people laugh, which made me even more mad then before.

"Nothing to be concerned about, and as for your seconded question my name is Clockwork" He said in a calm tone that was reassuring, maybe I could truest him.

"Clockwork?" I said I never heard of a name like that before.

He only laughed, I must have had a funny look on my face for him to laugh at me like that "yes, it's a bit strange but it is my name, like yours is Daniel".

I glared at him again, I hated when people called me Daniel, it's Danny not Daniel; why did people always call me that. I watched as he only laughed at my expression.

**Clockwork's pov.**

I chuckled at the young child's expression, he tried so hard to make himself seem tuff; but this was going better then expected I could tell he know I was a ghost so that was out of the way and I could see he was debating on whether or not I was good or not. For a five year old he was quit smart; well being the son of two scientist what do you expect, but he still had a lot to learn. He still doesn't realize why he's was here.

"Danny"

That shook me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him he had a stern look on his face, telling me he will not back down -something that will be his greatest skill- there was a moment of silence between us until he spoke up again.

"Danny" he said a little louder "my names not Daniel, it's Danny"

'Oh, right he doesn't know the concept of his name' I gave a small smile, making the little boy soften his gaze just a bit, I changed my form, to that of a old man, catching Daniel of guard.

"Hehehe, Danny is a informal way of saying your name which is Daniel" I stated "I prefer to use the formal way of your name"

He only looked dumbfounded by what I said, I let it sink in but before I could he started to speak again.

"But I like Danny better, Daniel makes me sound old, I don't like it" he said crossing his arms in front to him.

"Yes, well I think I will stick to calling you Daniel for right know" that was not what he wanted to hear, he made a look on his face that told you he was coming up with a plan; and sadly I know exactly were this was leading to.

A sly grin crept across the young child's face looking back at me "If your going to call me Daniel, then I'll call you " of course the dreaded nickname, it wasn't original or creative but it was one that can stick.

I only sighed in defeat, I looked at the grinning boy, it was the first time he smiled at me since he arrived, but I know it would soon disappear once I told him why he was here.

**Danny's pov.**

It was funny seeing the look on his face, it was the best thing since I arrived, but where was I and where was mommy daddy and Sissy? I may not get out of my room a lot but I do know that this wasn't the hospitable I look at Clocky (yeah, I'm having fun with this name) he looked sad all of a sudden, he had a smile but the look in his eyes told me that I wasn't seeing the big picture, or something like that.

"Daniel?" I guess calling him didn't work in making him stop calling me Daniel "do you know why your here" I shook my head to him telling him I didn't.

There was a short pause, he must be trying to find the right words to say to me; I remember daddy trying to explain to me once were baby's came from, I was curious one day so I wanted to know, but he had a hard time explaining it to me, he finally told me that he would explain it to me when I was older, this seemed like the same thing only different question. Clocky was twirling his staff thingy around, every now and then opening his mouth, but soon close it. But I don't get it all he had to do was tell me were i was; how hard is that?

**Clockwork's pov.**

This was hard even for me. How can you tell someone that they died and are now a ghost? But it's something you cannot put aside till later, one way or another he would find out, and the best way was for me to tell him.

I asked him if he know where he was only to get a shaking head telling me no *sigh*, I tried thinking of the best solution to tell him, I looked up now and then to seeing him waiting for my answer. I may be the Master of Time who was suppose to _know_ everything but that doesn't mean I know how _explain_ everything so clearly. Especially to a child.

I sighed once again it was now or never, I looked up to Daniel to see he as yet to move from his position, I gave a reassuring smile that was only brief and was soon back to a sad look, my form switched to a baby but then to a adult once again.

"You are in what is know as the 'Ghost Zone'" the look on his young face told me that he know exactly what I was talking about -well of course- his parents are ghost hunters so he would know a little about what they study.

"Ghost Zone? How did I get here?" Daniel asked taking another look around room again, trying to find a hint that would tell him that it was indeed the Ghost Zone.

"Yes, well you are in my clock-tower, where I live and as for how you got here..." I trailed off, again I was stumped, I saw in his eyes he was curious to know why.

I released un-needed air that I didn't realize I was holding "you see Daniel, you had an illness that rarely anyone would make it through" he knotted his head, he most likely has been told about his illness once or twice in the past "and sadly the small few who do survive it's would be 1/10 of a chance in happening; do you understand" I let it sink in before continuing, I could tell little by little he was realizing what I was saying.

"Yeah, the doctor told me I was one of the few who were stable, but lately they been saying I was off and on... what does stable mean?" he said looking a little worried

"Sable means to not likely to change or fail in progress to stay in the right state" I was a little glad to get off topic but I had to explain further.

"Oh" he looked down on the bed, but only for a second or two then he razed his head looking at me, telling me to continue on with my story.

"Mmhhh... well as I was saying, many don't make it.. and.. sadly you were one of the many unfortunate children to fall from such a fate" I hoped he would understand, sadly he know exactly want I was talking about, tears sprang from his eyes -even though ghost don't have the same structure as a human, they could do almost the same things- I came and sat next to the child, this small child has been fighting for a year to survive only to have it all in vain in the end; Daniel had and -still has in fact- a strong will to keep going, but sadly his human body could not keep up, failing him in the end.

**Danny's pov.**

'I just can't be dead, I can't'; was he lying? No, the look in his eyes told the truth and it does answer some questions on what happened, like how the pain was gone and why I was in the ghost zone. Now I know why he was having trouble explaining it. I think I can trust him, ever since I came here, I hadn't felt threatened by him.

I looked up to him sit next to me, I felt the stream of tears fall from my cheeks to my chin, to my surprise he started to rub my neck, I closed my eyes and smiled a little, that always made me feel better; but how did he know? I looked up at him he turned from an adult to a old man that reminded me of my grandpa, only he was smaller in size than grandpa was.

He gave me a smile that was sad, it was one that told you that their, there for you. I smiled back maybe he could help me understand more on being a ghost, he has so far.

"I know it's hard to except now but things will get better" he said, I wiped some of the tears that blurred my eyes site.

"E-even th-though I-I'm d-d-dead, could-d I st-still s-see m-my f-fam-mly" I said still having tears come out, no matter how many times I wiped me eyes away, they still ran down my cheeks.

"Yes and No" I looked up he was not looking at me, he stared off into space thinking; but what?

"Huh?" was all I could get out; how could I see them but I couldn't at the same time. I waited for answer to come from him.

"You see" he started off looking back at me "you can see them, but not right now; do you see?" I cocked my head a bit, what does he mean? He changed from a grandpa to a baby, getting up and floated back to where he was before. Later I need to ask how he was doing that, it was neat.

"In time, Daniel, you will be able to see them once again" I knotted my head "okay" that was all I could say, lowering my head.

Now what was I going to do I was five, I don't know how to be a ghost I don't even have a place to sleep; could I ask Clocky if I could stay with him? I don't want to be rude though.

I looked up to my surprise Clocky was right next to me by the bed, he was in his adult form, he had a smile across his face that -even though it felt cold- his smile seemed so warm and welcoming, it made me happy and safe, like I felt with my family.

"And, just so you know, your welcome to say here, if you wish" he said, I smiled up at him which in return made him laugh, I guess I looked pretty goofy, but that's all I could do; he didn't mined me staying?

"Hehehe, you know keeping your face like that it's bound to freeze" he chuckled, in response I stuck out my tough which only made him laugh more.

His form then changed to the baby again, floating to the door that was strait across from where the bed was it had weird symbols all over it.

"How about you pick out some cloths and come down to the observatory; alright?" he said turning to face me again; he changed to the grandpa again.

That was something I almost forgot, I can barley walk, the only reason I could was because I had braces for my legs. I lifted the sheet to see my legs -no braces- I lowered the blanket, and looked up to see Clocky in is adult form, he looked like he already knows what I'm about to say, but wanted me to say it anyways.

"Umm...I can't walk, not without my braces that is" ,I felt ashamed, I don't know why, but I did. I lowered my head not wanting to make eye contact with Clocky.

"As a human yes, but as a ghost you are more than able to walk" I whipped my head up, surprised by what he said; could I really be able to walk?

"Hehe, how about you give it a try" he said, with a grin. I could only smile in response. I moved the sheet away from me so it wasn't in the way, the bed was -to me- really high, so I was causes getting off, when I reacted the floor I could feel how soft and fluffy the carpet was, I was still holding onto the bed for support, rubbing my bare feet across the carpet (just try to tell me you didn't do this to when you were young or even now, I know I did :3)

I slowly let go of the bed making shore I had my balance once I let go I notice, I was doing fine I took a step, then another soon I was running around the room. I could hear Clocky laughing, but who cares, I can walk, run, jump, pretty much do all the stuff I couldn't do before.

After having my fun, Clocky coughed to get my attention, I turned towards him.

"Your clothes are right over there in that dresser, the closet has some other things you may need; alright?" he pointed to the dresser then the closet, I shook my head happily, he smiled warmly at me before turning to leave.

As he open the door he turned to me "also the bathroom is right there", he pointed to said bathroom which was a light green. Before I look back to Clocky, he had already shut the door behind himself so I was left there alone.

After a moment I made my way over to the dresser, it was much bigger than me, in a scene I was half the size of it, I opened the drawers and pulled out a black shirt with green trimming, on the front of the shirt it had white bold letters that read 'BOO', it made me giggle, I then got a pair of black pants to match with a pair of socks I then headed to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, it was like being in a checker flag, the floor had big tiles that are black and white, the walls were half and half, the bottom being black, the top being white, there was a sink with a mirror, that looked like the one at my house, mommy told me it was the color pearl -but it looked white to me- and a shower that was also white but had a black curtains (I don't think ghost have to use the toilet so that's not in there), there was also a Landry basket that was a very dark purple that almost looked black.

I set the clothes on the Landry basket so I didn't have to put it on floor. I then notice there was a stepping stole for me to use under the sink, so I pulled it out so I could use it. I wanted to see what I looked like, daddy once told me when a ghost is created they look different then they would when they were alive; I gasped I defiantly looked different then before, if I didn't already know I would have thought there was another person in here (ghost in his case).

I finished getting dressed ready to leave the bathroom, but when I reached for the handle my hand when right through making me slip going right through the door itself, 'that was weird' I looked back at the door I fell through, getting up I walk to it, placing my hand on the door, but this time I touched it, I tried again but my hand didn't go through 'well that's bunce'.

'Maybe, Clocky will tell me what was that about' walking away from the door I was about to leave to see Clocky when I remembered I needed shoes. I walked over to the closet, inside it was like the one in any other bedroom, when I found the shoes I shut the door then put the shoes on, they where green with white fronts and black laces, on the side was a white weird symbol that looked like -what I think- a D with... I think that's a P, inside.

After leaving the room I made my way down the stairs 'this place is big' it it took me a while to get down the stair-way but when I got to the bottom I was in what looked like a living room but it had a gray medal floor and had lots of weird gears floating around they looked like what you would see in a grandpa clock (this is a five-year olds pov.). In the far corner was a couch and a book shelf, it had lots of books; it reminded me of Sissy she would love seeing the big books.

As I looked around, a bright green glow came from the next room; making my way over I saw a big green swirling vortex thingy, 'maybe this was the observatory Clocky talked about' walking around I tried to find Clocky, but he was no where to me seen.

"Ah, there you are" startled I turned around as fast as I could to, facing -or in this case looking up to- Clockwork although calling him Clocky is much more fun.

"Not funny!" I stated turning my full attention to the purple clocked ghost.

"Well, I wasn't meaning to startle you, but still it was funny" he chuckled, I haven't been here that long, but I know now that I will not win with him.

"What's that?" wanting to get off topic I pointed to the weird swirly thing. He looked to where I was pointing and grinned "that is how I observe the time stream".

"Huh?" he chuckled at my response, he does that a lot.

"You see I control time, and it's my jobs to observe the time line to keep it on track" he explained to me.

"So you spy on people and control and change what people do" I said to him, it sounded like he was doing something wrong.

"Haha, how you state it, is sound like I'm a stalker, but no, I see what has been, what is happening and what could be, and it's my job to make sure everything goes smoothly, it's a little hard to explain, even for an adult really".

I hated when adults say, 'it's a little hard to explain','you'll understand when your older' or 'I'll tell you when your older'; why? I don't get it, why am I to young? It's the same lines I hear all the time. But when he said 'even for an adult' I'm guessing it's that confusing so I guess it's okay.

**Clockwork's pov.**

It's amuses me to see Daniel ask these questions, but explaining time to a mere child... well it's almost impossible After explaining as best as I could, I looked at him seeing disappointment in his eyes but at the same time understanding. Daniel was use to having to be told that he was to young, even though I would like to explain somethings, it would be best to save for another time.

I could see I was losing Daniels interest, so it was time I should explain somethings to him to help him understand his position, now that he is a ghost.

"Daniel, there is somethings I need to explain" the two pairs of glowing green eyes stared me down, showing he was focused and that he was all ears.

"Okay, like what?" he asked.

"Well, I have to tell you somethings about being a ghost and who or what they are" I said trying to be as clear as i could, I am use to speaking to adults not children so this -even for me- was new.

Daniel sat down on the ground Indian style looking up at me, I guessing he knows that he better get comfortable.

"To start off, ghost are created in many ways, you however where created because you have a strong connection to your loved once" I let the information process before continuing.

"I have a question?" he raised his hand as if he were in a classroom.

I raise an eyebrow to this "Yes?".

"What does connection mean?" 'oh boy', I really need practice, talking with kids, 'maybe Ghostwriter knows a thing or two, I'll have to ask him later'.

"Well you see, connection is having a link or relationship to something or someone; understand?" I tried to explain as best as I could, I'm just glad he knotted his head -though you could see confusion in his eyes-, it was best to get back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, now as for you purpose; all ghost have one reason their so bent on staying and not crossing over to the next, but the only way to know what your purpose or obsession is, is to discover it for yourself, which you don't have to worry about for right now" I continue my lecture I moved back and forth twirling my staff, I notice where ever I moved to, his eyes would follow, they almost felt like they were burning holes into my skull.

"Okay" he simply stated, 'he doesn't push much on questions now does he?', at least he sees he doesn't have to worry.

"I also want to tell you about your staying arrangement; alright?" I told him he could stay but I left out some important information about it. The small boy only stared at me to pranced further.

"The room you were in is yours to stay in, if you didn't already know, also, when I'm at work please advise... or should I say ask, if you stay out of the way" he knotted his head.

"My mommy and daddy told me the same thing once, when there down in the lab and working I can't go down there... or Spazzy too" Daniel told me, I smiled to this, he's comparing things to understand things better, that's a great way to learn from your mistakes.

"Good, also about exploring the 'Ghost Zone', you may, but I would wait for your powers to grow a little more or at least wait till you can fly-","I CAN FLY!" my ears where ringing from that outburst, 'I should have guessed, the power he possesses it's no surprise he would have such strong lungs'.

Adjusting my hearing, I continued "Yes, well you powers need to develop first, you already experienced one of your powers: intangibly- to be able to go through solid objects", he got a little embarrassed, not thinking I know.

"H-how, do you know of that?" He must have forgotten.

"Hehe, remember I'm the Master of Time I know everything" I simply stated, only getting a reply of a arm cross and a pouty face in return.

"Well, I believe that's about it; any questions?" he must be on the verge of asking, so it was best to prepare myself of whats to come.

"Why is there lots of green? Why don't you have legs? Why can't I fly yet? Is your favorite color purple? mines Blue. How old are you? Can ghost grow up? When can we eat? I'm hungry. Can ghost even eat? Are there ghost my age to? Are you going to teach me to use my powers? Do I still have to go to school? Why is it so cold? Can we have ice-cream? Can I still have a birthday? Where's my birthday presents mommy daddy and Sissy got me?" he stopped for a sec. to try to find his gift he recently got, to no avail, "How many superpowers do you have? Do I have to get a job too? How-" I stopped him there, amazing what goes through such a young mind, then again the younger you are the more you wonder about the world.

"In order" I want him to know, the pattern of his questions "there's lots of green because of the ectoplasm that surrounds the 'Ghost Zone'. I can't explain why I don't have legs. Your powers have yet to develop strong enough to fly. And yet purple is one of my favorite colors. I'm Infinite. Some ghost can still age it only depends if they wish to or not, it can so be because of there power and what there obsessed with. We can eat if you wish, some ghost don't eat but there are some that do because they love the taste. There a few your age but some you have to avowed because of there past and they may not even be children. Yes I'm am going to teach you how to control your powers. Yes, you still have to learn to get by in life, or in this case after-life, you will be learning under a friend of mine. Your cold because of a ghost lack of a heart beat. I think we can discuss ice-cream later. Ghost have what is called a death-day, but considering it's on the day of your birth, it can be seen ether way. Your gifts are back with your family, but I do have something to give you, know that you brought it up, but I'll give it to you shortly. It's ghost powers other than super, and how many I have is for me to know and for you to guess on your own" I took a brief look to see that he didn't like that answer,"Not all ghost have jobs, and your not required to get one ether way right now, but when you are a little older I would like to have you help me as my apprentice." I finished with his questions, there was a three second pause between the two of use before it was broke.

"You said you had something for me, where, where" He looked back a fourth.

"I can see you were listening, just wait right here, so I can retrieve it" before he could ask anything else -most likely a word I just said- I left the room only to return short after.

It was a box that Daniel was all to familiar with. He looked at it recognizing what it was "that's the box mommy gave me with the goggles, that were in it" I smirked opening the box taking out what was in it.

"You mean these" I lifted a pair of black goggles with red lens, they were worn out and looked like they were used for many years.

"Yeah", he ran over to me, I then handed him the gift that was given to him by his mother. There is always something that a ghost has that keeps a link to them and there past self, these goggles were his link, the last thing he had to his family, to the world he once know... well at least for now.

He tried placing the said goggles on his head, but as before in his life they fell, falling down around his neck. I then helped placing them on top of his head.

"How did you do that?" He look at me amazed.

"Just a after-life time of practice" I gave a sly smile, at the gesture, He only stared at me in aw.

**Danny's pov.**

Clocky was really nice, even though he didn't really give me a strait answer to some of my questions, but still, nice. I'm thankful that I meet him, when I see mommy daddy and Spazzy again I would like them to meet him.

For the rest of the time I asked questions, which he answered he would stop me ever now and then so he could answer them, but then I went back to asking. He also showed me all around the clock-tower I could hear all the ticks and tocks like you would hear in a clock, it was neat, I liked to node my head to the beat, it was fun. It went on for a long time.

After awhile I started to loss interest, I wanted to do something fun; but what? I looked around maybe Clocky had something fun to do. I garbed hold of the cloak, tugging at it, to get his attention.

"Yes" he looked down at me.

"I'm bored; do you anything fun I can do?" he looked at me then changed his form from an adult to a grandpa, he then moved over to a table that had somethings I didn't notice before- there was a stack of paper and what looked like color pencils. He picked them up then handed them to me.

"Here you go, you can draw some pictures to past the time" I took them, looking at them i thought of what I could draw, " go up to your room, there will be a desk for you to draw at when you get up there; alright?" he looked at me smiling, I returned a smile, then racing back up to my new room.

When I got back to the room, I saw the desk, just like Clocky said. It was a dark brown desk with drawers on each side of where a roiling chair was, I ran up to it setting the paper and color pencils on the desk so I could get in the chair easier When I got on the chair I started to think 'what should I draw?' I wanted to draw something for Clocky first, to thank him for all he's done, so I drew a picture of him, in the back ground I drew lots of gears and floating things I saw today, around him.

After I was done with that I drew a picture of my family and me -but what I looked like before- in in the back ground I drew a sun, a bright blue sky and green grass, I remember going to the park last year and thought that it was the best place to draw all of use. When I see my family again I want to give them this picture to make them feel better, Clocky told me that they are sad that I'm gone. I don't want them sad so maybe if I give them this picture they will be happy I can tell daddy that some ghost like fudge, I know I do.

Finishing that picture I drew random pictures of ghost, I even drew me when I was alive and now to see the difference, I went back to the bathroom to make shore that I didn't use the wrong colors.

I like it here. Maybe I can still keep my promise still, I'll get strong, I don't want to make any one sad.

I got down from the chair, I was getting tired but I wanted to give the picture I made to Clocky first before going to bed. I made my way down to the observatory where I saw him he was in his adult form talking with two weird one eye ghosts... well I think there ghost, I walked up closer to hear what they were saying.

"You can't have that ghost child living here Clockwork, he can cause a lot of problems for the time stream the first one eye ghost said, was he talking about me, I didn't do anything.

"That's right, and besides he's bent on destroying things to both the 'Ghost Zone' and 'Human realm " the second one eyed ghost said; what do they mean I'm a five, the worse thing I can do is hide Spazzy's Albert, and do they mean bend, how can I bend the 'Ghost Zone' and 'Human realm'... what does realm mean?

"Say what you want about the child, but he has different paths he can make, you are just referring to one that doesn't involve me helping him" Clockwork said with a bored expression, where I was hiding i could see all their faces.

I was glad that he was sticking up for me, but what does he mean 'different paths' ;were we going on a trip? The more I stay here the more questions I want to ask.

"Fine, but he is your responsibly, if he does anything out of line, it with be on you" the first one eye ghost said, pointing his finger at Clocky.

"Yes, yes I know, You say these thing about once a week" Clocky said turning his bad on them "You guys need to relax, you don't have to worry your little eye out about Daniel, now if you two could please leave I have some important work to attend to".

The one eyed guys left leaving only Clocky in the room, this time his back was to me so I didn't know what he was doing. I still want to give him the picture I held in my hand, so I clenched it tight in my hands more making in crinkle a bit, but not so much.

"Daniel, you can come out now"

I felt myself jump five feet, 'how long has he know I was here', I slowly stepped out of my hiding spot, then walked over to where the Master of time was.

"Who were those guys with the one eye" I asked once I was up to him, his appearance changed from his adult form to a child.

"Those, were the Observants, in a scene they keep the balance like I do, but there a pain in the butt and have no scene of humor" he explained to me, I giggled at that.

"Oh" I replied then a thought came to me "were they talking about me" I ask, for some reason it didn't shock, him when I ask he only look at me seriously, then sighed.

"It's hard to completely explain, yes they were talking about you, but they don't see clearly even with those big one eye they have, they are still blinded by what could be" He explained to me.

"Oh" I didn't want to ask anymore, I still didn't get it, but then again I don't know a lot of what he means. I looked a the viewing screen, seeing it swirl around, it was cool. I then remembered why I came down here. I looked at Clocky and smiled.

"I made you something" I handed the picture over to him.

He took the picture and looked at it -or observe as he would say-, I waited patiently for his response, after a while he smiled looking back at me.

"This is really nice; what's it for?" I smiled, I was glad he liked it.

"It's for letting me stay here and being really nice" I said

"Well, that wasn't necessary, but thank you" he said to me, I was happy he liked it "I'll keep it in my room for safe keeping; okay?" he switched from a child to a adult, I haven't been here for that long, yet I was already use to that... well daddy did such the house in an alternate universe, so this comes to a close second.

I was about to leave the room to go to bed when, I just remembered something "Clocky, didn't you say you had important work to do?"

He laughed "well, I just didn't want to deal with them any longer, so I told a white lie"

"But you lied, mommy said that it's bad to lie" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hehehe, yes, I know it's wrong to lie, but sometimes telling a lie is better than telling the truth" I didn't buy it.

"How? What was the truth then?" trying to outsmart him.

"If I were to tell the truth I would said 'leave you annoying one eyed creeps'; does that sound nice?" he said, okay I can see what he means.

"No... but I do agree they are one eyed creeps" I said, he laughed at my response.

"Yes, well It's time for you to go to bed" I yawned to that, I started to walk to the stair way.

"Goodnight Daniel" I heard him say as I made my first step on the stairs, 'It's Danny' I pouted but smiled, I turned around to look at Clockwork.

"Night, night, " I then raced up the stairs, giggling at the nickname I gave him.

**Clockwork's pov.**

Hehehe that nickname he gave me was going to stick for a long time, but it was a bit funny non the less. I had discussed with the Observants about Daniel being a threat, I'm just glad Daniel didn't here the part with him being locked up -which i wont allow-.

I looked at the picture the young boy gave me, It was cute. Daniel is no threat, all he needs is guides. He will be put through a lot, in time to come and will face many new friend and foes along the way.

I looked at the viewing screen, it revealed a boy, about 14 years of age with snow white hair and glowing green eyes waring a jumpsuit, the boy was flying through a town with a grin on his face "this will be quite interesting" it faded away, I then left the room to think things through.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, next will be a year later**

**Please review :3**


	3. First day of school

**I got this done faster then expected :D hope you like this one it's got a new pov.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 3: First Day of School**

**Clock-tower**

It has been a year since Danny's becoming, showing great potential in his skills and being of much help to Clockwork -even if he couldn't do much of it yet- doing simple task as in cleaning up some messes or retrieving things for Clockwork. In the year past, Danny was also introduced to Ghostwriter a ghost of great knowledge and power -he is tall with grey skin and black hair having a little beard to match, wearing glasses with a large purple trench coat and grey scarf with also a little grey shirt and dark grey pants-.

Danny thought he was okay, but the problem is Ghostwriter tried to teach him stuff at a 9th grade level; Danny may have been a fast learner but he still had trouble with the alphabet how was he going to understand Shakespeare when he was still learning to read 'the little engine that could'.

Luckily, Clockwork took the first year to teach Danny the basics before letting Ghostwriter, which was easy knowing what got Danny's interest. But it was time for for him to have a teacher and Ghostwriter was just the ghost to work with.

"Daniel, it's time to go see Ghostwriter for your first class session" Clockwork said floating up to Danny's room changing his form from a baby to an adult.

silence and the ticking of the clock-tower was heard.

Clockwork sighed not hearing a response from the little ghost, he opened the door to find Danny no ware in site.

The time ghost looked around the room over, in the past year not much has changed about the room except for a desk piled high with drawing of silly little pictures, for Danny's first year as a ghost, Danny reserved a camera that made instant pictures come out (A/N: those old cameras that you didn't have to go to the store to develop they just came out in the front) so the walls had some photos on it, some of them where of the tower in different positions others of Danny goofing off and a rare one of Clockwork. Another thing that has changed about the room was all the toys, scatted around the room, if you weren't careful you could get hurt if you didn't watch were you step -which Clockwork didn't have to worry about-.

'I have to remind Daniel, he has to clean this room... again' Clockwork thought opening the door some more, switching from an adult to a old man.'he needs find a better hiding spot' he sighed once more floating over to the bed.

"Daniel, come out from under the bed, I know your there" silence filled the air, before a head fazed through the middle of the bed.

"No fair" Danny said, he looked like body-less head on top of the bed with a pouty expression.

"Hehe, come or your going to be late" Clockwork said as Danny phased through the rest of the bed. "But-" Danny tried to protest but Clockwork cut him off. "If you go to class then I'll let you explore the east side of the ghost zone; alright?".

Danny grinned shaking his head flying right out the door returning a second later "come on what are you waiting for" then zooming off down the stairs. Danny has been wanting to explore on his own for the last three mouths since he finally got flying down (I'm making his powers grow a little slower for the time being), and considering the east side of the 'Ghost Zone' was where he was less likely to get into trouble, it seemed like a better fit for him. Even though Danny was six, Clockwork didn't have to be with him every where considering he had to watch the time stream, all he had to do was watch him from the viewing and make shore he wasn't causing to much trouble for everyone.

On the way to Ghostwriters lair (which is a library), Danny was flying back and forth around Clockwork like a little nat that wont go away. But Clockwork didn't take mind to the little hyper ghost, he only thought it was amusing how Danny loved flying. When Danny first began to fly, he had a hard time controlling the direction to follow always spinning out of control and flying into stuff, but he would always get right back up and try again.

Once at the library, the two ghost where greeted by Ghostwriter who was waiting at the entrance.

"Hello you two; I see you got Daniel out of hiding, Clockwork. How did you manage that?" Ghostwriter joked, Clockwork chuckled under his breath (figuratively) at the comment, while Danny only stuck out his tough, mostly because Ghostwriter also called Danny by his formal name.

The two older ghost laughed at the younger ghost, immaturity.

The three ghost went into the library, where you could see almost inch to inch, nothing but books, the book shelves where sky high almost reaching the ceiling -which is two stories high- in the middle of the library is a circular desk, that would be ware Ghostwriter works.

As the two older ghost talked, Danny went exploring; he always thought that the library was like a jungle -mostly because he end up getting loss- there always seemed to be a new place to explore and sometimes you end up right in the same spot you were before.

Danny was in the middle of exploring the non-fiction section, when he hears his name being called by Clockwork. 'It must be time for him to go' the little ghost thought, while heading back to the main desk where Clockwork and Ghostwriter where at.

"Ah, there you are" Ghostwriter stated as he adjusted his glasses, Danny landed near the two ghost that where much taller then him.

"Daniel, I'll return at 4:30" Clockwork said countering it was 8:30 it seemed standard but Danny did have to know time to know it was going to be a long day, turning his attention to Ghostwriter he continued "Thank you again, Ghostwriter, Daniel shouldn't be to much trouble to handle" he then left by portal this time, which always amazed Danny -even though most of what he did amazed Danny no matter what-.

**Danny's pov.**

I looked up at Ghostwriter who was fixing his glasses, which I still don't get, they looked fine to me. After he was finished he looked at me and grinned.

"Well, time to learn" he said walling around to his desk where there were lot of different books and papers everywhere 'he has a bigger mess then I do in my room'. I watched him pick up three books and a stack of paper then walked over to me.

"Come on, Daniel, were going to to this in the back room alright" 'back room? There's a back room, wow, this place is big if it has another part' I thought as we went to said room.

I was surprised it was small compared to everything else here at the library -the room was grey with white tile floor it had two desk, one being really big and rectangular facing towards the door and a small one that faced towards the big desk (think of a classroom desk you would have); there was also a chalkboard that almost took up all of the wall it was on- it was dull and peaceful, 'wish there was more color' I looked around to see if there was even a little color in site.

We walked in, while Ghostwriter made his way to the big desk I sat at the little one, that was still a little big to me, I could see past the top, but when I sat at it, my shoulders were up to it.

Ghostwriter set the books and paper at the desk, then took chalk and began to write on the bored, I was still learning to read but I could make out a few things like reading and writing but I sadly saw math up there too, 'I hate math' I just don't get it there are too many numbers. I sank into my set hating that it was going to be the first thing we were doing, But when I notice the 'free period 12:30-1:30 I was happy to know I was going to do something other than learning -I'm not really shore what period means but it had to do with something where I didn't have to learn; right?

When he was done he turned to me with a smile, "alright, lets get started" he said as he handed me two pieces of paper and a pencil he had on the desk already. he opened one of the books and started to write lots of numbers and wired symbols, I looked at the clock I can't read the clock yet but I could tell it hasn't been long since we came in here. I looked at the bored to see numbers that looked like what you see on a digital clock -I had one in my room so that's how I know- 'I guess I am learning how to tell time'.

**Ghostwriter's pov. (YAY! new pov. :D)**

This was the first time I really got to teach someone, I can tell Daniel wasn't the kind that liked school, but he was the type to do his best and work hard. I've noticed these traits since he came here, even when he gave up, in an hour or so he would try to do it again when no one is around -well so he thinks-.

I glanced over to the small boy who looked at the clock anxiously. Clockwork had told me that Danny has been wanting to know how to tell time and he asked me if I could -well the Master of time doesn't really always has time to teach; now does he?- I looked at the clock that hanged on the wall it was 8:43 -time flys huh-, then at Daniel 'at least I know what to teach today'.

I began to write down some problems "Now what do we know about time", "it's relative" now that caught me off guard.

"Do you know what that means?"I had to ask, that was a very intelligent remark.

"No" he stated quickly, I was dumbfounded

"Then where did you get that answer from", "Clocky, he told me once and I heard him say it to those one eyed weirdos" he stared at me blackly, I could feel his gaze burn holes in to me, how focused he was, it was almost like he was a statue in place.

"Oh... so you don't really know anything about time" I was disappointed, but, then again at least I had more to teach him.

"I know the numbers mean for the first numbers before the two dot thingy's" he pointed towards the bored, I glanced over to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh! You mean the colon" It was interesting for me to explain such a simple thing to someone -I'm still more experienced in high level questions- but it was calming to just state something simple. "So can you explain to me what the two numbers before the colon are?" I was interested to see how he would respond.

"They mean the hour; right?" I knotted, gaining a smile in return.

"Very good now let me explain further into the hour and then we will move on from there" I turned towards the bored to began writing down some examples, I could tell I got Daniel's interested but I could also tell he didn't like math so this was a subject I have to remember to make more fun for him.

**No one's pov.**

As the day rolled by both student and teacher learned somethings about one another. Like for Danny, you could make class more fun if you ask questions that make Ghostwriter get through off topic, then wait for him to realize what you did, that made Danny learn that Ghostwriter had a story for about anything and could answer any question -he already known that Ghostwriter was smart but he didn't think he was that smart-, as for Ghostwriter, he learned that Danny's interest in science and was quite profound especially if it was space science and he learned that you can get his attention back by telling a story that went with the topic.

When free period came around, Danny took the time to draw, asking for a plane sheets of paper, which Ghostwriter was happy to give. He drew a few pictures of ghost he's seen and one of Ghostwriter, at one point he got bored and started talking with Ghostwriter about random topics that ended up going off in all directions.

When 1:30 came around, they cut off there conversation saving it until the last hour to finish it. They then began to move onto writing were Danny taught English and ghost writing, which he was shown to be a quick learner in the subject by the time they were finished Danny learned how to write his, Clockworks, and Ghostwriters name with ease in both writings.

The day was coming to an end and surprisingly Danny had a better time than he originally though -even though Ghostwriter was a little boring at times- it was really funny when they where learning language -mostly the ghost language Danny thought Ghostwriter sounded funny when he talked in another language he even ask his teacher to say certain things so he could get a giggle of two out of it.

Ghostwriter thought it went pretty well for a first day, he had some trouble getting Danny to sit after telling him about how man had walked the moon during there history lesson, it took about 15 minutes to get that ball of energy to yield but it was still quite amusing non the less. 'Maybe I can tell him about the Ghost king tomorrow' Ghostwriter thought erasing there previous lesson off the bored 'he mite want to hear how the ancient once locked him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep, he did ask if there was a boss for the 'Ghost Zone' what better story then that'.

The older ghost looked at the clock, '10 more minutes left', he then looked at the half asleep child who was playing with his pencil, after a long day of working the young ghost was beat.

"Daniel, Clockwork will be here in few minutes, how about we head out to the head desk to wait for him; alright?", Danny didn't have to be told twice, jumping form his seat he flew to the door.

Ghostwriter was amused how Danny can get so much energy just by mentioning such small suggestions.

Before Danny reached the door Ghostwriter intervened "hang on just a sec you little 'stopwatch'" the little ghost stopped in his traces looking at his teacher.

"Stopwatch... what's that?" Danny said floating down near the door.

Ghostwriter only laughed at the small boys confutation "hehe a stopwatch is a device that times something or someone to see how fast or slow it is"

"Oh" the student replied, taking a pause to process what his teacher said previously "wait, why did you call me a stopwatch?"

"hehehe, well, because you are under the guardianship of the Master of Time, and you are always set and ready to go. You also help Clockwork sometimes like a stopwatch would; do you see?" Ghostwriter stated picking up the mess on his desk heading towards the door.

After opening the door the teacher and student made there way to the main desk to wait for the Time master.

"What does a stopwatch look like?" said Danny as they flown past the historical-fiction section, "well, there small and have some buttons on it and... well... I have to show you one so you can see for your self" Ghostwriter tried to explain, he looked to see two narrowed eyes looking at him, "what, is there something wrong".

"I'm NOT small!" Danny yelled making Ghostwriter drop his stuff to the ground, he was shocked by the out burst the young ghost had let out.

"I never said you were" Ghostwriter said picking up his papers and books. Danny was still in the air looking down at his teacher, glaring at him with his cheeks puffed out as if he were holding a big gasp of air.

"Yes you did, you said I was like a stopwatch and then you told me that they were small... I"M NOT SMALL?" Danny stated yelling the last part to were he was shacking the book shelves, causing some books to fall of the shelves.

Ghostwriter though it over on what his student said and realized the logic he stated, by means it was impressive that he could conduct reasoning like that, but Ghostwriter was also aware that Danny hated being called small -even though he was- it was like a trigger to set the white haired ghost off.

"Oh, I sorry I didn't mean to imply that you where small, which your not, I just mean you seem like one, but not compared in size" Ghostwriter lied trying to calm Danny as he glared at him, 'if I wasn't so worried that his yelling would destroy my library I would laugh right now by how silly his mad face was' he tried to hold back a laugh, it being oblivious to the young ghost.

"Okay, but I don't like the nickname stopwatch, don't call me that" Danny said trying to stand his ground as he flowed down to the ground to help pick up the papers, Ghostwriter was now trying to place the books in there appropriate location, he laughed under his breath by how tough his student was trying to act towards him.

When they finally getting everything picked up they sat down at the desk to wait for Clockwork.

It was 4:29 so Clockwork would be here in a minute, Danny ran around the desk talking about exploring the 'Ghost Zone' to Ghostwriter, but he was a bit preoccupied with a book he was reading, to even hear.

**Clockwork's pov.**

Through most of the day I had to put up with the Observants all day. still claiming to say how much of a menus Daniel was, they were getting on my last nerve -even if I held a strait face to them- luckily they left, leaving me to check on how Daniel was with his study's.

As always Ghostwriter was going over bored on talking about the same thing, I was impressed that Daniel figured out how to get Ghostwriter to switch topics so he didn't have to hear about the same thing.

I changed the imaged having to get back to work in all.

After awhile it was time to get Daniel, so I teleported to the library -a skill that Daniel found quite fascinating- to find the young ghost zipping around the desk where Ghostwriter was reading a book.

I chuckled, seeing Daniel was quite amusing especially when he was excited to do something.

I let my presents be known, getting Daniels first "CLOCKY!" Daniel shouted with delight, in the process shacking the books shelves and scaring Ghostwriter out of his seat.

I couldn't help but laugh at Ghostwriters reactions, he on the other hand glared at me "not funny".

"Hehe, it kind of is" I replied

"So can I go explore now, can I, can I" Daniel said who was now next to me jumping up and down, I smiled before replying.

"When we get back to the clock-tower I have to talk with you first, then you can go exploring" I stated, I could see Daniel was a bit upset by this answer, but was still happy to hear he was still getting to go.

"Okay" Daniel replied then turned to his teacher "bye bye Ghostwriter" then raced off to the front entrance.

"Bye Stopwatch" I chucked at Ghostwriters nickname that he gave to his student.

"Don't call me that!" I heard Daniel shout, now having two names that he despise, I turned to Ghostwriter.

"I see you two had fun today" my friend smiled to me while picking up his fallen book "I couldn't help it, it was right there and had to be said" he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hehe well I would watch it he may come back with a nickname of his own for you" I warned.

"Yeah but it's worth it, I mean he gave you a nickname the first day he became a ghost, it's a matter of time before I get one I just gave him one first" he walked over to me as he spoke.

"True, well I better not keep Daniel waiting, I will see you tomorrow, good evening to you" I then left, leaving my old friend to his own work to attend to.

I made my way over to Daniel who was poking his head in and out intangible through the front door making shore I was following behind.

when I opened the door I saw Daniel flying in circles "I understand you are excited about going to see more of the 'Ghost Zone' but I would still save some energy".

I got no reply, but I know he heard me seeing how he slowed down a bit.

On the way back to the clock-tower Daniel told me all about what he learned and what he was going to learn, by the time we arrived he was telling me all about Neil Armstrong I could tell he had a new idle to look up to, which I thought was amusing.

"Now before you head off I want you to understand some guide lines of where and where not to go" I started to say, as we made our way to the observatory "First off don't head north; alright? Stay in the east side which is that way" I pointed in the direction required, he knotted, I then continued.

"Also, the doors that you would see, don't go into any one of them, they can contain somethings dangerous and they are also lairs to some of ghost who inhabited them, it would be trespassing to go into there homes like that. Lastly I would look out where your going", "huh?" he replied to the last statement.

"hehe you'll see" 'I did warn him'

"Can I ask you something?" Daniel asked as he looked up at me.

"Yes" I simply replied

"Why did we have to come back to the clock-tower if your just telling me this" I chucked before flowing over to the next room leaving a confused child. I returned a few minutes later with a bag.

"Here you go" I tossed it to him, he still had a confused look on his face.

"What's this for?" he asked begging to open it.

"It's a carry on bag to use to hold your camera or anything you want to bring with you" Daniel smiled seeing his camera in there.

"Thank you, Clocky" he said closing the bag with delight

"Your quite welcome, Daniel" he frowned at the name but soon raced up the stares to get whatever else he wanted to bring with him.

After a few minutes he returned with the bag strapped around his shoulder, and raced to the door.

"Bye bye, Clocky see you later" he waved wildly before leaving out the door.

I look towards the door then to the viewing screen, I could see Daniel flying happily making flips and turns I grin seeing him have fun. Only being here for a year he has come a long way, and it was about time he meet some new friends.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**There you go, sorry for a cliffhanger but next chapter should be up whenever I got time this week, Tuesday I go back to school so I may be a while before I update but I will update X3**

**If your wondering what Danny's schedule is here you go:**

**Math- 8:30-9:30**

**Reading- 9:30-10:30**

**Science- 10:30-11:30**

**History- 11:30-12:30 **

**Free period- 12:30-1:30**

**Writing- 1:30-2:30**

**Language- 2:30-3:30**

**Story time-3:30-4:30 (last one just because he is still a little kid)**


	4. New friends part 1

**chapter 4 is now up enjoy and review :D**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PD**

**Chapter 4: New friends part 1**

**east side of the 'Ghost Zone'**

**Danny's pov.**

I was flying freely as fast as I could, ups and downs, lopty lopts and noes dives -I learned that from Clocky, he said it's great to learn if your trying to get away from someone-.

It was fun I never get to leave the clock-tower, unless I'm with Clocky.

'I wonder why he's letting me go out today', Clocky never lets me do certain things unless there was a reason why -I learned that ever since I arrived-, 'was something going to happen', I thought it over, Clocky is nice to me and he always stands up for me whenever those one eyed guys pick on me, so maybe something good was going to happen.

I looked left and right -Clocky tout me last week about lefts and rights- I tried to see if there was anything interesting to take a picture of of take as a present for Clocky, he was nice enough to let me go explore.

I took out my camera just in case something came by, so I didn't miss it. I spotted a long weird path that looked like you could drive a car, I remember daddy driving, it felt like a roller-coaster, but mommy doesn't let him drive that often, so I really don't remember much about it -but I do remember throwing up on Spazzy that one time, hehe that was funny.

I then took a picture of the weird path, but when I did I heard a verming sound, like you would for a car but this was different, I looked down more closely at the path to see two ghost on a bike 'I didn't know bikes had verming sounds too' I thought they had bells that ringed.

I wanted to see the bike some more so I flew as fast as I could to catch up, When I was close enough I could see the two ghost more, one was a boy, who was a teenager -I think- with blond hair, that was really dirty, and had really pale skin, he looked like one of thse tough guys from those show I watched with daddy, were the cops would take them to jail. The other ghost was also a teenager but a girl with green hair and had grey skin, she wore a lots of red, red jacket and skirt and had wired stockings that looked like what daddy uses for catching fish.

I guess they didn't see me, I wanted a picture, I never get to see many ghost like them.

But after I finished my thought the started to slow down, I smiled they must have seen me.

But then I saw black -It was scary- I hate the darkness, I was use to seeing bright things, living with Clocky there was always something glowing.

I closed my eyes trying to make it all go away, I felt myself hit something, 'did I fall?', I know I landed on my butt. I slowly opened one eye, only to see two pares of shoes, I looked up to see the two ghost who were on the bike.

**Johnny's pov.**

I was a time to ride and me a kitty weren't going to pass the opportunity to do so. We heard about a portal east side of the 'Ghost Zone', it was a long shot, but hay, it was a chance for me and kitty to head to the human world, -or how those ancient fossils (the ancients) call it the 'Human realm'- ether way we're heading to it and nothing was going to stop use.

"Hay, Johnny; where did you hear about this portal any way, are you shore it exists" Kitty asked, she was always the skeptic, but hay, that's what I love about her.

"Well no, but you know what they say, you always have to take a chance; am I right?" I tried calming her, it worked a little, her grip on me loosened, telling me that she was relaxed.

"Okay; but what are we going to do if there isn't a portal?" I thought it over.

"Not shore, I guess just ride around until we head home" I told her, she seemed okay with the idea, she would usually argue if not.

As we rode I noticed in my mirror there in the refection was a kid with white hair, following use. The nerve, who does this kid think he is, thinking he can follow Johnny 13, well guess I have to teach this a lesson or two about following me and my girl.

I silently commanded shadow to go get our visitor. I then stopped and waited for shadow to return

"Johnny? What's going on?" Kitty said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing really, just that some punk decided to follow use" I said to her, to reassure that everything was okay.

I didn't have to wait long for shadow to return, he released the captive onto the ground with a thud.

The kid looked no older than 6 maybe 7, his eyes were bolted shut most likely because he was scared, but hay, he had to learn one wy of another, you don't mess with me.

I kid slowly opened opened one eye to the ground once he did the other eye opened landing on me a Kitty, who hadn't said a word. He looked petrified -guess the kids scared of the dark or was now- I gave my best glare to the kid, showing I mean business We locked eyes, I was like a stare down to no end, I had to break the tension and get to the matter at hand.

"Who the heck are you, (A/N: it maybe rated for teens but I don't curse, so your getting G rated language) And why are you following us?" the little punk only looked at me in confusion, as if he doesn't know what he did.

"My names Danny, and I wasn't following, I was trying to get your attention so I could take a picture" the kid held up the camera he was referring to.

I wasn't buying it, there was a reason for this brat to follow use to this part of the 'Ghost Zone', he can't say he lives around here, only a few ghost live in these parts and I don't think this kid, or how he said it Danny, fits the bill.

"And how long have you been following use just to take a picture", I razed and eyebrow, looking down at the little squirt.

Danny then pointed to the bolder that was about a mile away, "about ware that big rock is", 'does he really think I'm a idiot'.

I then bent down and garbed the little ankle biter by the collar and hosted him to eye level so he could see i wasn't falling for his little act, "oh, really? Then way are you in these part of the 'Ghost Zone' anyway?" this kid was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I live (figuratively) over there in the big clock-tower" He pointed to the direction, it was hard to make out but there was a clock-tower, but the thing is, only one ghost stays there and that's the Master of Time himself.

"Okay, quite the lying or I'm going to pound you into the dirt" I wasn't going to put up with this any longer, I held my fist up so he could see I wasn't kidding.

His eyes became the size of dinner plates "I'm not lying, it's the truth!" he tried to tell me, but I wasn't fooled easily. "Right, and I'm Santa Claus" I said sarcastically.

"Really? Then my daddy was right, there is a Santa" it's ether this kids a good actor or he was really clueless about the situation he was in.

"No you idiot, I'm not buying anything that your saying it's all bull in my book" the kid looked scared and confused at me now.

"I'm not selling anything and I'm not talking about a bull... also what book? I don't see one" 'this kid is a fricken retarded' I couldn't take it any more, I then took a swing at the kid only to be stopped by my girlfriend, Kitty, I glanced at her and what I saw was not pretty.

**Kitty's pov.**

Oh, I wasn't taking this any longer, this little kid or Danny as I should say, didn't do anything wrong, -all he wanted was a piture, SO WHAT!- I usally try not to get in the way of, Johnny's all high and mighty act towards new bees, but not today.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" I questioned my boyfriend who was in uttare shouk by my reaction.

"W-what do you mean kitten?" 'he dared to question me like that?' I love Johnny, but sometimes I want to sucker-punch him into next week.

"What I mean is; why are you going to hit a little kid over just wanting a picture? He's telling the truth, I can tell, you didn't even ask if maybe he stays there with someone" I argued back.

"W-well, I-II, ummmm" he was at a loss of word, he gently lowered the small boy to the ground, sometimes it takes a woman's touch to set things strait.

I made my way over to the little kid, who Johnny piratically tormented, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, I pulled out a napkin that was in one of my pockets "here you go" I handed it to him, he looked at me then took the napkin causes from my hand.

"Thank you" he said softly, I thought it was the cutest thing, I finally got a good look at him and came to a realization of what this kid was.

**Danny's pov.**

I was happy that the other teenager stud up for me, the one with the dirty hair was scaring me and I felt useless when he was about to hit me. After the boy set me down the girl came over to me and handed me a napkin, I took it but was making shore it wasn't a trick, I then wiped my eyes -I didn't know I was about to cry- I looked at her and thanked her, mommy always told me to be polite to someone that is nice.

The girl only stared at me, with a blank expression -it was creepy- she was like a statue, I wanted to move around and see it her eyes followed but I didn't want to take that chance in making her mad.

I looked at the other teenager, he only shrugged at me who was also confused about what was going on. "Hay Kitty is everythi-""AHHHHHHH" he was cut off by her screaming, the next thing I know I was being hugged -hard- by -I guess her names Kitty-. I guess it's a good thing I didn't have to breath, because if I could, I don't think I could any more, she kept screaming and I felt like I was going in a circle.

When she finally stoped, she started to talk really, really fast "AHHH lookathimJohnnydon'tyouthinkhe'stheCUTESTlittlethingever,awwwwwlookathoughscheeksIjus twanttopinchthemAHHHH" the only thing I could understand was little.

"I'm not LITTLE" I screamed, even louder than the girl, and the boy just feel down from my outburst, it was funny.

"Awwww, he doesn't like to be called small, that is sooooo CUTE" she said this time I could understand her... but I don't like being called small and right now being called cute was making me mad, she was still hugging close to her I was trying to find a way out of her grip, but with no luck.

"Ummm, miss... can you.. let me... go... I'm... being... squeezed..a, little... to...tight" I tried to break free.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she still held on to me, but she loosened her grip and held me, like mommy did.

"Huff" I turned my head to the other teenager, his arms where crossed and had a pouty face like I would have if something I didn't like happens.

"Oh, come on Johnny, he's no danger or threat, and your the one who over reacted jumping to conclusions, when he didn't even do anything" the girl named Kitty said to, who I guess was Johnny. He locked eyes eyes with me walking up to me, but I wasn't going to be scared this time.

"Yeah, I didn't do anything all I want is a picture of the cool bike that sounds like a car" I stated pointing at the bike.

**Johnny's pov.**

Is this kid for real 'bike that sounds like a car'? he has got to be kidding, who hasn't ever seen a motorcycle, even if you haven't seen one personally, you would still see one in pictures or shows I've seen enough in movies to prove my point. Who the heck was this kid?

"You mean my motorcycle" I could see Kitty was also confused with the kids statement, she still held him in her arms manly propping him on her hip for balance she looked at me and shrugged.

"Motorcycle, is that what it's called? Cool!" he said, Kitty gave me one of her looks, I guess I did over react, he was a little kid after all.

"uh, yeah" Kitty set him down, he then ran over to my motorcycle to get a better look, Kitty then came up to me with hands on her hips.

"See, he's just a little kid, you should feel ashamed, he may not even know he's a ghost, that's why he probable fibed about living in the clock-tower" She yelled at me in a hush tone so the kid wouldn't hear.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you just never know what could be out here in this part of the 'Ghost Zone'" I tried to explain "I just wont to keep you safe that's all" I could see her expression soften as I spoke.

"Well still you and your bad luck shadow always seem to cause trouble, so I would go over there and apologies she pointed to the pint side kid circling my bike, what was funny was that he stayed three feet away from it, he was acting like it was going to bit him.

"Alright" I said with my hands in my pockets walking over to the kid he was taking pictures of the bike, photos came out of it non-stop, 'maybe his obsession's taking pictures' I chucked under my breath, that must have gotten his attention, he spun around and took my picture "Ahh". Talk about bright light, the flash nearly blinded me setting me off balance onto the ground, flat on by butt, I rubbed my eyes trying to see again, I could hear Kitty laughing when I could finally see, the kid was in front of me with a picture in his hand and a frown on his face.

"You little brat; what was that for? I just wanted to sorry for scaring you. Or was that pay back?" The kid handed me the photo, it was me with a surprised expression.

"I'm not little!" he stated, then his frown turned into a smile "Sorry, you surprised me when I was about to take another picture, but it still turned out good" I have it to the kid he was interesting "and what do you mean by pay back, I don't owe you anything" obvious, he has never heard of slang or anything about it.

"That's not what I meant, by any way, sorry kid for scaring you, we cool" I said getting off the ground.

"Call me Danny" I looked at the kid "huh?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Danny, that's my name, I told you before" he repeated himself, 'oh I get it'.

"Oh, okay, my names Johnny 13 over there is my girlfriend Kitty" I pointed at her, and she waved, she was near a bolder not far from us.

I looked down to see him waving back, he then turned to me with a grin holding his camera "can I take your picture of you and Kitty in front of your bike" I looked at Kitty who began to walk towards use with a smile.

"We would love to" she said with glee as she grabbed my arm and dragging me over to the bike, she sat on the seat while I leaned on it crossing my arms, Danny held up the camera "Cheese" we smiled then he took the picture, this time the flash didn't blind me.

After the picture developed, he took one more then came up to us and handed the first pic to me "here you go, this ones yours" he said, as I took it from his grip.

"ummm, thanks" I looked at the picture, i wouldn't say he was the greatest photographer but it was a nice pic of me and Kitty, I handed it to her so she could see.

**Danny's pov.**

When I took the picture I thought of how nice they really were, well Johnny still scared me, but not really he seemed like a big brother. Kitty was funny but still, I don't like her hugs... they hurt... a lot.

So far since I've explored the 'Ghost Zone' they've been the neatest thing, I hope we become friends, I don't have anyone to play with, there was Clocky and Ghostwriter but they were always working so they never have time to play -and now that Ghostwriter's my teacher, I have even less time to play, 'good thing ghost don't need a lot of sleep-, I looked at them they were looking at the picture I took, then Johnny looked at me.

"Hay, Danny, I was just thinking, why did you lie about staying at the clock-tower, over there" Johnny said moving his head in the direction of where my home was.

Lie?... I didn't lie, I looked up at him with a confused look on my face "What do you mean? I stay at the clock-tower" I said not drooping my gaze.

"Your kidding right? That's where Clockwork, Master of Time Clockwork, inhabits. I get that you didn't want to get hurt, but you don't have to keep lying about staying there" Johnny said trying to tell me the obvious .

"But I'm not lying, and I know who Clocky is to, he's my mentor and I've been staying with him for a year now" I didn't get why they didn't believe me, I held up my camera "He gave me this on my death-day, that was a mouth ago" I looked at them, they looked shocked, i don't get it, what did I say.

"woo woo woo, mentor? I need proof if I'm going to believe a pint size six year old is the apprentice to the ghost if time" Johnny said walking up to me.

"Proof, like what?" I asked

"Did he give you anything that says that it's from him, that tells me that it's from time ghost...other than your camera" He said as Kitty walked up to us,I thought it over, did he mean like something that tells him it's a meaning from Clocky, I do have something -it's worth a shot to try.

I walked over to where my bag was -it fell off when that dark stuff attacked me- I put the pictures in there first then my camera, I could feel Kitty and Johnny watching as I was going through my bag, I finally found what I was looking for- It was , what Clocky called, a medallion that was shaped like a gear and had a C and W inside it, it had a purple ribbon stringed around it. I held it up so I could see it clearly.

When I was done looking at it I took it over to the two older ghost and showed them "see it's a medallion, i don't know what it does but Clocky says it's important and can help me if I ever needed it" I told them, I looked at there faces, it was kind of funny they looked like statues frozen in place, Johnny mouth was hanging open with his eyes as big as dinner plates, his once crossed arms where hanging to his side, Kitty also had wide eyes, but her mouth was shut she was also leaning in to see the medallion, I wander why there acting like it was a big deal... was I missing something?

"You've got to be kidding" Kitty said finally as she placed her hand around the gift Clocky gave me, she was acting like it was about to attack her.

"Dude, this is a genuine time medallion, these are suppose to be a myth" Johnny said as he looked at me, I only tilted me head to show I didn't understand.

"Really, I see these all the time, Clocky only gave me this one because... well I don't know what for, but he said I need it in time" I laugh at the bad joke Clocky would tell me, it was old but it was funny a little.

Johnny only looked at me shyly as Kitty released the medallion I then put it back in the bag.

"Man, I did not think you were telling the truth, I am really sorry" Kitty said to me having guilt written all over her face, I still don't get why they were acting like Clocky was a big deal.

"It's okay, but why are you talking about Clocky like he is a big deal" They gave me a confused looked.

"He's the Master of Time, he's kinda a big deal in the 'Ghost Zone' he's one of the most powerful ghost to ever existed how do you not know who he is if you have that" Johnny said

"Oh, I know what he does I watch him do it all the time and I know he's powerful, because he knows EVERYTHING -I can't get away with anything-, but I just don't get why you guys act like you can't meet him so easily" I said their eyes looked like they gotten bigger as I talked.

"Danny, it's manly impossible to talk with him, if you can it means your ether you in HUGE trouble or he actually wants to meet you -and the pretty much never happens" Kitty told me.

"Really, he's really cool he was the first ghost I ever meet and told me I could stay with him when I first woke up" I looked between them both they were giving each other looks.

"Umm, quick question; why do you call Clockwork, Clocky? You sound like you demeaning him" Johnny asked looking at me causally, like I did when we first meet.

"Because he calls me Daniel, my names Danny not Daniel, so I started calling him Clocky, if he doesn't call me by my name then I don't call him by his" I said crossing my arms giving a smile to the two teenagers.

**Johnny's pov.**

I can't believe what I was hearing this kid talked like Clockwork, the Clockwork was like any other ghost hanging around, I know me and Kitty were thinking the same thing, if this kid was living with the ghost of time, then he has a big part to play in years to come, the only question is what it could be.

I definitely misjudged this kid, but still he really doesn't realize he's living with the most -if not greatest- ghost to ever exist.

"By any chance do you know why your living with him?" he thought for a second before answering.

"Kind of, Clocky told me once that he had to keep an eye on me and also I hear him talk with the weird one eyed ghost, they say mean things about me but Clocky stands up for me" he told me saying the last part with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

I think he was talking about the Observants, man, this kid knows a lot of top honchos more than me and Kitty would ever meet in our after-lives.

I took another look at the kid, he didn't seem like much; was it because of his obsession?

"Hay, Danny, what's your obsession?" it's not like I was asking for anything really personal, he looked at me like I grew a second head or something for a sec.

"Obsession? Oh! No I don't know, I asked Clocky once, but he said I will realize what it is when I was older" he said, well I know now he's not always going to be a little runt, but that's really a surprise, most ghost already know what there obsession is the moment they are created, heck, even me a Kitty know ours, but what made this kid so special that he doesn't know.

"Oh, cool" I had to respond some how, so the kid wouldn't ask me anything on why I was asking, I'm just glad this kids a little clueless about it.

awkward silence came in between all three of use, I had to break it, but how I looked at my bike, I then finally noticed the bolt coming loose 'is that why I was having trouble starting it up' I walked over to my bike and opened one of the side pockets on it and pulled out a wrench, starting to fix the problem, when I was finished I finally noticed that Danny was right next to me "Ah! Stop doing that" I told him, he only giggled by reaction 'man, this kid was defiantly a phantom, one minute he's in one place then he's over somewhere the next'.

"hehehe, sorry, I was wondering what you were up to' he said looking at the bike closely.

"Oh, well, I was just tightening this screw that was loose" I explained, it was kind of cool that someone was listening to me, Kitty would tune me out whenever I talked to her about stuff like this "it's probably the reason I was having trouble starting it for a few days, but now it should work" I looked at the kid, thinking he lost interest in me talking, but he was hanging on every word I said.

**Kitty's pov,**

After Johnny left to go fix his bike I was mad, there he goes again thinking about that stupid bike of his, I don't want to sound vain but sometimes I wish he would pay a little attention to me. I looked down at Danny who looked at Johnny, it was also kinda rude to just get up and leave without a word when you were just talking with someone.

To my surprise, Danny walked over to Johnny and watched him work, when Johnny finally realized that Danny was there I couldn't help but laugh at how he reacted, I could have sworn he jumped 5 feet in the air.

When they started talking, I started thinking this was good for Johnny, I don't have much of an interest in motorcycles, so I can never relate to him or have a conversation about it. I was glad this little kid showed up, he could be little a little brother who he can talk to and all that.

They talked for about an hour about who knows what, I took the time to read a book I got from Ghostwriter at his library, it was heart warming but a tragedy I was just getting to the good part when Johnny waved his hand in front of my face "earth to Kitty" I looked up, he smiled at me, I gave him a look, but it was more playful then mad "oh, so now you notice me" I gave him a reassuring smile at him telling that i was only kidding, he caught it and laughed a little "hehe sorry I was having a conversation with Danny, kids learns fast when it comes to gears -he told me he liked playing with the old clock's and see what was in them-" I looked over at Danny who was playing with shadow, running -and flying- around like they were playing tag.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you found someone else to talk to about this stuff" I pointed to the bike, then something dawned on me.

"Hay, Johnny, weren't we going to find that portal?" I had forgot about the portal we were looking for, and by the look on Johnny's face told me that he forgot as well, he was about to comment when someone spoke up.

"What's a portal" both me and Johnny looked down to see Danny looking at us 'wasn't he just playing with shadow' I looked back up to see one tired shadow wiping sweat off his forehead. I looked back at Danny.

"Uh, a portal is like a gateway or passage to somewhere else, like another time for example, doesn't Clockwork have a green swirly thing that he looks at" I tried my best to explain -the reason I brought up Clockwork was because I heard once that he looked into a portal like screen that can help him see the time stream, it was a long shot, but it was worth a shot.

"Yeah! There's a big viewing screen that he looks at and he can see the time stream and everything. Clockwork told me that you could go into it and go into a different time and stuff" he shouted happily throwing his arms into the air wildly like he was trying to describe it by hand motion.

At least I was right about there being one "yep, and there are lots that don't just go through time they open to the human world so ghost can go through, me and Johnny were trying to find one that went through to the human world, you see" he looked like he got it that or he just didn't care.

"Oh... but I've been looking all over around here and I didn't see a portal no where" that was something I wasn't hoping to hear.

**Nobody's pov.**

"Well, this was a bust then" Johnny said with disappointment written all over his face, Kitty thought it over "well not really, we did get to meet Danny" she said to the small boy that had a grin on his face.

"Yeah! I glad to have meet you guys, your funny, I also like the bike" He pointed to the motorcycle, Johnny just laughed at what was said.

"Hahaha true, and maybe we can hang out again" Johnny saw the confused look on the boys face, before Danny could ask "Hang out is another word for playing" that got cleared things up for the white haired boy.

"Oh, cool!" Danny said jumping up and down, the two teenagers laughed at how the younger ghost acted.

"Well what are we going to do now" Johnny said after his laughing fit.

The teenagers thought while leaving Danny in the dark on what to do, he lost interest and went over to shadow how turned out to be really fun to play with, but shadow was still tired after there last game, but Danny didn't really noticed starting to spiral the shadow asking it to play with him.

Johnny and Kitty were still thinking about what to do, then Kitty got an idea "Hey, how about Ember we can go hang out with her and she's lives not that far from here", Johnny thought it over "yeah, sounds good to me... but what about the kid" Kitty and him looked at the boy who was still trying to play with the shadow ghost, who at the moment was trying to escape from the little kid's grasp.

"He could tag along, I bet he would love her music" Kitty said with a grin.

"I guess so" Johnny said, the kid was fun and how he acts, he never really had friends so this could be interesting the greasy haired teen walked over to the little boy "Danny, want to come with Kitty and me to meet a friend of ours, she's a musical ghost so you can get pretty good internment", "Okay" Danny jump for joy.

"Haha well come on" Johnny said as he walked over to the bike, Kitty was already near the bike ready to go, shadow on the other hand had formed back into Johnny's shadow to get away from Danny, that disappointed the little ghost but he didn't say anything.

Johnny got on the bike first, starting it up, then Kitty got on in the back, Danny just stud the not knowing what to do.

"Come on, don't you want to ride" Johnny said getting Danny's attention "you can ride right in front of me, kay" Danny made his way over tho the vehicle, he liked the bike it's just he never been on something like it, it was just new to him. Danny handed his bag to Kitty who put it in the saddle bag for safe keeping.

Johnny helped the young ghost on setting him right in front of him in a position were he couldn't fall off "Okay, just hang onto the handlebar like what I'm doing, don't worry it will be fun" the older teen said to Danny, who only knotted to what was said.

It was a sudden jerk as they took off, at first Danny was scared closing his eye's, but after a while he opened them seeing how fast they were going, it was amazing him he looked back at Johnny who was focused on driving then at Kitty who saw him and wave to him Danny only smiled, not wanting to let go of the handlebar. It was basically a silent ride, only hearing the motor roar and the whistle of the wind blow through their ears.

All Danny could do was smile and think about who he was going to meet next, who ever it was he hoped they were fun like Johnny and Kitty.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Part one was fun to make part 2 maybe a little tricking, I hoped I portrayed Johnny and Kitty right in the story so far.**

**now I have good news and bad, good news is that I have an up coming four day weekend, YAY! but the bad news is that I'm not going to be updating next week because of mid-terms. But as soon as there over I'm updating soon after :D.**

**Hope you have a great weekend and wish me luck on my tests, because I'm going to need it.**


	5. New friends part 2

YAY! Mid-term's are over with and I'm back to writing and drawing :D

told you I would post them as soon as mid-terms were over X3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 5: New friends part 2**

**Ember's pov. **

**'Outside Ember's lair'**

'Is this some kind of joke' I ask myself this question seeing a pint sized dip-stick stand before me. It's not that I have anything against little kids, it's just that little kids have a tendency to get on my nerves.

I looked the kid over he was sitting with Johnny, kicking his legs back and fourth in the chair he was given; he looked up at me and gave a huge grin, I just rolled my green eyes towards Kitty giving her my full attention.

"Who the heck is that kid?" I said in a hush voice, pointing my thumb to the pip-squeak.

"That's Danny, we ran into him on the east side of the 'Ghost Zone' " Kitty explained, I only looked in aw at my friend as she spoke.

"Your kidding right?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest "what was a kid like that doing on the east side?" I looked back at the kid, he doesn't look like anything special, he was talking to Johnny about something but me and Kitty were to far to hear.

I turned my attention to Kitty, ready to hear what she had to say, "At first Johnny and me thought he was following us, seeing as we were tying to find a way to the 'Human Realm'. But what we found out is that he lives (not literally) there, with, your not going to believe this, but, Clockwork" I was still processing what Kat had said.

Little kid + stays with the Master of Time, I tried to put them together but it was still unbelievable.

"Hahaha good one, like that dip-stick stays with The Master of time; yeah right" I laughed, clenching my stomach from how laughable it all was.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kitty stated sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, please. You can't believe what everyone says Kat, he maybe some con-artist for all we know" I stated the obvious only reserving a glare from my BF.

"One- he's six, he doesn't even know what con-artist even means, two- he showed us legitimate proof that, he is, the apprentice to the ghost of Time" She said crossing her arm.

"Oh, really? and what is this legit proof you speak of" I said sarcastically.

Kitty walked away over to Johnny and the pip-squeak, after a moment or two she returned with -what looked to be- a necklace. As she got closer my eyes widen, it was non other than a time medallion. Kat held it to eye view, having a sly smile across her face with one raised eye brow, her gaze just yelled 'told you so'.

I looked at the kid then at the medallion then back to the kid.

"WTF! It can't be, maybe he stole it or, or it's a fake" I was in a panic trying to deny what I was told.

"Believe it Ember, there is no way anyone can steal one of these or make a copy; this proves all I said" Kat lowered it to her side.

I calmed down a little, it's not everyday you would see something like that "okay, but still, why did you bring him here?".

"He has no friends he said he been around about a year now and if you think about it, being the only kid there with a guy that works about 24/7 you get a little lonely" she explain, it made scene considering how he got really exited seeing me when he didn't even know me, he just want someone to play with.

**Danny's pov. **

I was so exited being here, when we first pulled up Kitty left to talk with a girl, who I was told to be Ember.

She was about the same size as Kitty, with really pail skin and blue hair that looked like it was on fire, on her face was weird black make-up, she looked like a rock-star especially with the skull boots and guitar. I was hoping that she could play a song, 'maybe she know the clean up song' that's how I learned how to clean my room.

Johnny left for a second and came back with two chairs, one for me and one for him. When I sat down I looked over a the two older girls, Ember was looking at me so I gave her a big smile but she looked mad and looked away and started talking with Kitty, 'did I do something wrong?' I looked at Johnny who saw my expression, he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"hehe that's Ember for ya, don't worry, she may look sour but she'll warm up to you soon" he said, as I tried a jutting my goggles, there was a moment of silence between me and him, I didn't know what to talk about, so I thought i could just ask more questions about his motorcycle. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"What's it like being with him" Johnny said, I turned to face him.

"Huh?" I was confused 'who was he talking about?'

"Clockwork, what's it like staying with one of the most powerful ghost in the 'Ghost Zone'?" he said to me strait in the eyes, waiting for me to respond.

I thought it over, after a second or two, I smiled.

"Hehehe Clocky's fun, he works a lot but he gives me stuff to do so I'm not bored" Johnny was listening, I guess he never met Clocky before.

"Do you know anyone else other than Clockwork?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, there's Ghostwriter -who is now teaching me all I need to know-, then there's those one eyed weirdo's -who work with Clocky, but me and him both agreed that there stupid and need to lighten up" I said, Johnny just laughed, when I said 'one eyed weirdo's'.

"I think you mean the Observants" Johnny stopped laughing but was still giggling under his breath, but he soon stopped completely, and faced me, curiosity filed his eyes like mine when I have more questions.

"Wait, you said you know Ghostwriter and he teaches you?" Johnny said pointing at me as he spoke. I only replied by knotting my head.

"Man kid, your pretty luck, but to tell you the truth I never thought the Master of time would ever take care of a random kid, you got to be special" he said to me but how he said it, it was more to himself then me.

"I don't think I'm that special, it took me a long time to fly and I still have trouble with gecto-rays" I said looking to the ground in shame.

"Dude, it took me two years to master flying and only certain ghost can fire gecto-rays, so I think that's a little impressive, plus you wouldn't be with the Master of time if you weren't special" Johnny said placing a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and smiled.

Kitty then came up to use.

"Hay, Danny may I borrow you medallion just for a sec, I want to show it to Ember; is that okay?" she asked me, having both hands together, like you would if you were praying.

I knotted opening my bag to get what Clocky gave me, I handed it to her "here you go" I said placing it in her hands.

Thank you Danny, I'll be right back" she than left me and Johnny sitting where we were.

"What was that about?" Johnny said scratching his head looking at me, I only shrugged thinking the same thing. I turned my attention to the bag I held it had my bag- camera and a drawing pad with some colored pencils, it also had a snack that I want to save for later.

"So you really don't know what you obsession is" I was thrown out of my thoughts; wiping my head to Johnny seeing him have one raised eye brow.

"Yeah, but it's okay I can wait, I'm just glad Clocky is there to help me

**Johnny's pov.**

I'm glad this kid had someone to look up to, he would seem like the type to be easily lead. I didn't push further on the subject so we sat there in silence until Kitty and Ember came up to us.

Kitty gave back the medallion which Danny took thankfully as he placed it back in his bag.

"What's up Ember, hows our favorite rock-star doing" I said with a sly smile on my face, Kitty giggles while Ember just rolled her eyes at me, as for Danny he stayed quiet looking between the three of us.

"What ever motor-boy" Ember said turning her attention to Danny."Well, I feel the love" I said putting on a pouty face, Kitty then came around and sat on my lap giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Better?" Kitty said raping her arms around my neck, I could hear Danny in the back ground say "yuck" I laughed looking at my girlfriend.

"Yes, much better"

**Ember's pov.**

I looked at the the eternal couple, they had there ups and downs but they were defiantly meant for one another. Danny's expression was priceless, being grossed out by just a simple kiss I would love to see how he would react to them making out.

"What, don't like kisses?" I teased, the kid looked at me with a surprised expression most likely because those are the first words I have said to him. It was soon changed to a more weirded out look.

"Yuck, no way, I don't want any kisses from any one" he wiped is head back and forth telling me that's a BIG no.

"Hahaha what not even from your mommy" I laughed at the kids immaturity I waited for him to reply but saw that he was looking at the ground as if he were in shame, I thought over what I said, regretting to ever say it.

"Oh, sorry kid, er, Danny, I didn't mean it like that" I tried calming him down before he started to cry.

He looked up at me, having tears in his eyes but also a force smile, "no it's okay, I do miss mommy's kisses..." he trailed of playing with his figures 'must be nerves' I could tell he wanted to cry but was holding it all back, 'this kids a fighter' I thought, you can always tell by how they react to things that happen to them or someone else and by how this kid acts he doesn't want others to worry about him.

I smiled softly playing my hand on the kids shoulder "so, do you like, have any favorite songs" the kid just giggled.

"Only songs from Barney and My little Pony" he said rocking back in his set.

"Eh, sorry kid I don't do kiddy songs; got any thing else?" there was no way I was going to sing some stupid songs that are in no way going to be played while I'm around.

The kid shuck his head "no the people at the hospital never let me watch any thing older or different, it was boring" he said, 'wait; hospital?'.

"What do you mean by 'people at the hospital'?" I asked, both Kitty and Johnny heard, who also wanting to know what's up.

"I was in the hospital before I died I was in there for a year because I was sick" Danny explained, but it got me thinking who else died so young in the same way.

"Oh, so you were four going in" I asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep" he said jumping from the chair and started to walk towards my stage I have set up.

I looked back at Kitty and Johnny, who just shrugged; all three of us just got up and walked to the six year old, who was now exploring the drums.

"What are these?" he asked 'you've got to be kidding', I laughed getting on the stage.

"You've never seen drums before?" he shock his head.

"Wow; what rock did you crawl out from?" I was still laughing under my breath.

"I didn't crawl out of a rock" Danny said, I looked at him, 'was he seriously?' the more I get to know this kid the more I wish to Gibb slap right into next week (AN: hehehe).

I snapped my fingers, automatically zombie like ghost came out of thin air in a puff of smoke; one sat at the drums -making Danny jump five feet back- and the other two also held guitars like I did.

"Woah, that was cool" Danny said flying up to one of the ghost zombies.

"This is my band, they don't do anything but play my songs" I stated strapping my guitar, so I was ready to play.

Danny just waved his hand in front of the ghost, trying to get his attention, with no success I laughed turning my direction to Johnny and Kitty who were now sitting closer to the stage.

"Hay, Danny" I said getting the little rug-rats attention,"I think I know a song that you would like, go sit down; Kay?" he knotted his head a flow down and sat next to johnny as I was about to play.

Before I started to play, I snapped my figures for another ghost, but this time with a keyboard guitar.

As the music played I made my way to the mice and sang.

_Now's the time, Get in line,_

_Don't be afraid tonight._

_We're gonna take you high,_

_Before you realize,_

_'Round and 'round you'll go,_

_Up and down, Never slow,_

_Feel the excitement grow, Oh_

_This is were you let go!_

_Hands high like a roller coaster,_

_This love is taking over._

_Take us higher, Here we go_

_Oh-o-oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control,_

_Woah-oh, Welcome to the show_

_Oh_

_Welcome to the..._

_Oh, Oh, We're on a mission_

_Nothing, Nothing can stand in our way_

_Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be change_

_Oh, Oh, Hear us on your stereo_

_Woah-oh, We're about to lose control_

_Woah-oh, Everybody knows_

_Oh, This is where we let go_

_Hands up like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher, Here we go_

_Oh-o-oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Woah-oh, Welcome to the show_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna some fu-u-un_

_We've only just begu-u-un_

_And it's too late to ru-u-un, You can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un_

_Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump_

_We've only just begun, And you can't run_

_Hand up like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher, Here we go_

_Oh-o-oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Woah-oh, Welcome to the show_

_Hand up like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher, Here we go_

_Oh-o-oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity were defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Woah-oh, Welcome to the show_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un_

_Turn up the bass, let it bu-u-ump_

_We've only just begun_

_Welcome to the show _

_Woah-oh-oh_

_We're gonna have some fu-u-un_

_Turn up the bass, let it bu-u-ump_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

When I finished, I looked down and saw that Danny was gone 'okay, the little brat doesn't have to leave to tell that he didn't like my singing' I thought as I looked over at kitty and Johnny; who were looking up for some reason, I then looked up to see what they saw.

Up above me and my friends was non other than Danny who was flying in a circles going a mile a second, specking too fast to hear, but I did catch a few words like amazing, and epic but also words I've never heard before -like gibberish, maybe- i couldn't tell. He had to be at least fifty feet in the air, making him look like a black and white bluer from above.

All I wanted to do was burst out laughing from what I was watching, so I did, I looked to see Johnny and Kitty laughing as well, making it even funnier.

**Danny's pov.**

'That was soooooo AMAZING' I have never heard someone sing like that or ever heard of a song like that, I'm so glad of have met her, I hope she sings more.

All I could do was do what I usually do when I excited about something -spin in a circle till I calm down- I can't help it, meeting these people have been one of the best things since I've arrived -other than Clocky- their so cool.

When I finally calmed down enough I flow down to find everyone laughing, but I didn't care, I liked music and wanted to hear more. I flow down to Ember who was clenching her stomach, when she saw me she tried to came down but was still giggling, I just smiled.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" I screamed throwing my arms in the air, Ember put both her hands on her ears -I wonder why- I looked back to see kitty and Johnny also clenching there ears.

"Dang, Dip-stick you've got some powerful lungs" Ember said as she released her ears, she glared at e but she was also smiling so I know I wasn't in trouble.

"Hehehe sorry, but that was so cool what was that song any way?" I asked

"That would be 'Welcome to the show', I thought you might like it, it has a lot of energy like you, but after seeing you fly like that, I maybe wrong" Ember said,'I don't have that much energy'.

I was too excited to pout, to the comment that was said, so I kept grinning.

"Can you play another song?" I asked wanting to hear more.

"Sorry kid but I have to wait for another pip-squeak to show up, he borrowed my sound system and is returning it, any minute now" the blue haired ghost said, you could hear her laugh under her breath.

"HAY! I'm not a pip-squeak" I clenched mu fist and flow a little higher, 'I HATE when people call me small... I'm not small' I crossed my arms to show I was serious, but I could see the music ghost was trying her best not to laugh 'I need to get better at my glares'.

"Okay, you two. Ember stop messing with the kid, Danny lighten up, your making my ears ring" Johnny said hoping up on stage.

"What can i say, the kids a riot" Ember said walking away to Kitty who also hoped on stage.

Johnny stood next to me while Kitty and Ember came up to us.

"So Youngblood is coming?" Kitty ask, I then felt something jab me in the arm when I turned around no one was there.

"Yeah, he's been playing rock-star for the past few day's so, I throw the kid a bone and let him have his fun" Ember replied as I got jabbed in the arm again but this time on the other arm, yet there was still no one there,'who was doing that' I looked at the three teens who were still talking.

"Another dress up game? What's the next one, a pirate?" Kitty said laughing a little, 'who's Youngblood?' I just realized that I had no idea who they where talking about, when I was about to ask i was jabbed really hard in the back.

"OW!" I cried out falling to the ground.

"Danny!" Johnny said trying to help me up, I wiped away tears that tried to escape and knotted.

When I was up I look behind me, too try and fine the invisible force that hurt me. I look to see Johnny looking at the same direction I was looking at.

"Dude! Not funny come on out" Johnny said still looking at the same direction 'who was he talking to' I rubbed my sore shoulder that still hurt from it being jabbed.

I then heard laughter coming from no ware, then a kid only a little older than me poped up still laughing.

"Man, that kid is really gullible" he said I only glared, I don't like being picked on and it's not going to happen again.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP**

Sorry this one was shorter than the others, the next one though, should have a fight sen -to an extent- I'm not really good at fighting sens so bare with me.

I just want to stat somethings too, like the Barney and My little Pony, I do not like barney, but I did watch it when I was little so I thought it would fit because I'm forever cursed to remember 'the clean up song' grrrrr and I'm not really a broy but I do see the episodes of MLP ever now and then.

I also put a song in there because Ember, duh, so I picked 'Welcome to the show' by Britt Nicole, I really like the song and I hope you like it I may put some more song in later chapters.

And about the WTF, I know I said I didn't curse but how I pronouns this is 'What The Freak' but you can think it like how it really is, but i'm still not cursing in this.

About Danny's powers I would like to list that he has

-flying

-invisibility

-intangibly

-working on gecto-ray

he does have ghost scene but it only works in the 'Human Realm', other powers like that will be told later as he gets older

Tomorrows Marten Luther King Jr. Day so I wish everyone a Happy one; I think I will start the project I was given then, it will be fun X3


	6. The connection

****YAY! I got this posted just before bed :D Hope you enjoy

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 6: The connection**

**No one's pov.**

Danny looked upon a kid about three to four years older then he was -he had green hair and a pail complex like Ember with bright green eyes, what he ware, was what looked to be, a rock-star outfit.

The kid named Youngblood looked down at Danny, acting as if he were more superior to the younger ghost.

"Knock it off YB, quite messing with him" Johnny said annoyed at the immaturity of the ghost 'sometimes this kid can go to far'.

"Hahaha, oh relax, I'm only playing; can't a kid have a little fun?" Youngblood laughed, as he flown down to the ground to the three teens and Danny -who still hasn't said a word.

"Doesn't matter, you don't 'play' like that" Kitty said, emphasizing the word 'play'.

"Whatever, he knows I was just playing; right kid" Youngblood looked at Danny who only glared at him, but this glare was different, unlike a silly pouty face, you can see hatred to no end. It brought a chill down his spin.

"Hehehe right" Youngblood said nervously, taking a step back.

The three older ghost wondered about the change in attitude in Youngblood, they looked at Danny who's faced soften, making them unaware of what had happened between the two younger ghost.

"Any way" Ember said still looking at Danny, see an unreadable expression on the young ghost face. She then turned her attention to Youngblood "Yo, Pip-squeak! Where's my Sound system?!" she yelled, scaring Youngblood out of his thoughts.

Kitty and Johnny kept there attention on Danny, this was the first time they have seen him not happy or having loud out burst -was something wrong?- Kitty then walked up to him to see the problem.

"Danny, sweetly, are you okay?" she said softly walking slowly up to the young ghost who sat Indian style, staring blankly at Youngblood.

When Kitty was about three feet from the boy, he surprised her by getting up to face her.

"Yep" Danny said in a cherry tone like he usually would. He then walked past Kitty too Johnny -who was also surprised by the turn of emotions- the small ghost looked up at the greasy haired teen with a grin.

"What" Johnny said

"Nothing" Danny said sweetly then sat down next to Johnny, Making the couple even more confused.

**Youngblood pov.**

Okay, I don't know what I saw, but what I do know is that I'm not going to let that shorty get the best of me. I stared at the kid when Ember, Kitty and Johnny looked at him for some reason his expression changed... whatever, I know a great way to mess with him next time, I just need to distract him, and I know just the bag of bones to help me.

"Yo, Pip-squeak! Where's my sound system?!" I was thrown out of my thoughts by Ember, who was walking towards me 'Yicks!' I thought.

"Oh... Yeah...Hehehe, just a sec, I flow away to get the sound system I borrowed.

When I returned I saw the kid was sitting next to Johnny -who, at the moment was scratching his head, most likely do to the kids weird attitude- Kitty had her back to me but I could still tell that she had the same expression.

Ember stood there, arms cross, narrowing her eyes at me, I set it right in front of her. Before I could fly off, to get my plan started I was grabbed hard by the arm and yanked back.

"Now listen here, I know your little games and I don't care how fun they are; you mess with Danny and I will show no mercy to the wrath I will conflict onto your sad little existence do I make myself clear" Ember said harshly under clenched teeth in a hush tone, so only I could hear, I knotted; but in all honesty what could she do to me that hasn't already happened.

When she release me I flown off so I could get an old friend of mine.

**Ember pov.**

I know as well as any one that my words didn't get through to that thick skulled brat, the best thing I could do was warn Danny before things get out of hand.

Walking over to everyone I noticed Danny's mood changed 'guess he's glad to see Youngblood gone'.

"Hay kiddo, you okay" I'm not the type to be all nice, but the kid was pretty cool and he's only a little kid, so I did my best of what I could do.

"Fine; is that meanie gone?" he looked past me trying to find any trace of Youngblood.

"He left, so now I have my sound system" I reassured him "what to here another song now", "YES!" Danny took no hesitation on that one, letting out another ear bleeding screech. Me Johnny and Kitty all laughed at the kids happy mood, but a question still lingered between use all.

"Danny, is everything okay? When Youngblood was around you acted so different, then when he left your back to normal" Kitty was the first to speak, everything went silent then, Danny's ora -that was usually a bright soft green- was darker, it was still green, but you could see a thin line of blood red circling him, it sent chills down my spine.

"He was mean" Danny finally spoke "he was picking on me like the other kids did when I was alive... he said he was 'playing'... that's what Dashy said to me... but it's not play... it would hurt sometimes" streams of tears fell down his face as he spoke, I knelt down to comfort him, 'so this kid was bullied', well Youngblood is a jerk sometimes but he's not a bully.

"Danny, it's okay, Youngblood may seem harsh but he's just a kid like you who wants to play" He looked up at me with is big bright eye's, I smiled at him to show I was telling the truth.

"*Sniff* O-okay, b-but h-he's st-still a meanie" he said wiping away tears.

"Hehehe yeah, well next time we see him we'll get that meanie to say sorry; kay?" he smiled at that. I got up and held Danny's hand leading him to the stage, I had gotten one of my zombie ghost to grab my sound system, so I didn't have to worry about it at the moment.

When we reached the stage I turned towards Danny "so, ever hear of Ke$ha?"

**Youngblood pov.**

"And what in your right mind makes you think, this is a good plan" My parrot, Bones said once again not trusting me on my brilliant idea's.

"Come on, it would be fun, all you have to do is distract that little kid so I can swipe his goggle" I said reassuring how it will go "it's simple; besides, what can he really do, how he act, he's still pretty new around here".

"Yes, well you can't trust a book by it's cover" Bones said.

"What are you talking about? Whatever. Hay! I got a great idea for another dress up game" I said with realization

"On no" I could hear Bone's mutter.

"You don't even have to change forms; I'm dressing up as a pirate" I said proudly

"Good for you, but don't you think we should be heading off" Bone's said before I could fly off. I guess he's right but I still think that's a good idea.

"Alright" I said heading in the direction where the kid was.

**Danny's pov.**

I don't like meanies, but I guess that Youngblood was better than Dashy, I remember him always picking on me and when I went into the hospitable I was a little happy to get away from him. I never told mommy or daddy, I didn't want them to worry them.

Ember played some more songs, they were really neat, she played songs like 'tic tock' -I didn't understand some of the words or what they ment but it was still cool- there was even this one song called 'trouble' that was really cool, I think the person who play's it is a color, that's what Ember said, she also played a lot of songs by this band called 'Green Day' they have lots of songs that are really cool.

After a while Ember took a break, I notice everyone was talking with each other so I desisted to go explore on by own.

I took pictures of everything I thought was neat, like that cool bolder or the floating doors, some ghost past me so i took there picture to, I even tried getting Shadow's picture... he doesn't like pictures.

After a while I started to feel like someone was watching me, I looked around and saw no one, well I could see Ember, Johnny and Kitty, but they were far away, I could pretend I was squishing them with my fingers, 'hehehe fun'.

"Hello" I wipe my head towards the unfamiliar voice; it was a birdy, but he was all bones, that's it, I could see right inside him... it was cool.

"Are you the one who said 'hello' Mr. Birdy?" I asked, he only starred at me, I then looked behind him to try and find any one who had spoken.

"You are a very strange child" this time saw the birdy speak.

"HA! I was right, you talked Mr. Birdy" I pointed at the birdy, but then I realized what he said.

"Haaaaay. I'm not that strange, your more strange then me Mr. Birdy; at least I have skin" I said to the weird talking birdy.

"*Sigh* I can't do this, the kid wouldn't expect an airplane crashing into him, let alone a distraction" the birdy said, I was confused what did he mean.

"What's a distraction Mr. Birdy" I asked.

"My names not 'Mr. Birdy' for one, it's Bone's; understand. As for what a distraction is, it's a way to get someone off guard, so a person can take advantage of the situation and ether attacked or take something from the person who's the one being distracted" he explained to me, I was slowly realizing what that ment, but was soon ambushed.

**No one's pov.**

While Bone's was distracting Danny, Youngblood took the opportunity to strike.

Youngblood swept past Danny, throwing the younger ghost off balance. After regaining his balance, Danny looked up at the green haired ghost and saw something in his hands, 'goggles... goggles... HIS goggles' Danny placed both hands on his head trying to find them but soon realized that those -being held in the other ghost hands- were his.

Youngblood laughed at Danny's misfortune, messing with him swinging the goggles back and fourth as if to say 'want them? come get them'.

Danny didn't know how to respond -shock, sadness, longing, fear but most of all hatred, was all he felt.

"H-HAY! GIVE THAT BACK" Danny finally said having tears fill his eye's, but he refused to let them spill.

"Hahaha if you want them you got to catch me" Youngblood taunted, flying off leaving a stunned Danny behind.

Danny only saw as the green haired ghost flow off getting smaller and smaller the longer he stood there. He shook himself and started to fly to get his gift he got 'that the last thing I have to remember of them, I can't let him take it, I just can't' he flown as fast as he could which come paired to Youngblood, wasn't that fast.

"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Youngblood said looking behind as he flown, Danny was slowly losing his energy, but kept a steady pace as he tried to catch up.

'He is a meanie, no one takes my goggles, NO ONE!' Danny's anger boiled.

The two ghost flow up down and around the 'Ghost Zone', passing local ghost and just missing doors.

Danny couldn't take it any more he needed his goggles, a energy swept throw his giving him enough energy to fly strait into Youngblood, causing the two too, plummet to the ground hard.

"Ughhh man, talk about a ruff landing" Youngblood said as he tried to get off the ground, he then notice the goggles were no longer in his hands, Danny was also trying to get off the ground, not yet realizing of what was going on.

Getting to his feet Youngblood looked to were the goggles could be, he then notice they were near Danny -who was now to his feet- he then took flight to the fallen object.

When Danny realized where his goggles were, it was too late, as Youngblood snatched them up he rocketed to the sky again, but Danny thought quickly, grabbing Youngbloods leg and using his own weight to bring the thief back to the ground.

"NO! Your not taking it, it's mine" Danny said with fury in his voice, usually Danny would feel scared in these situations because he wasn't yet used to fighting; when ever Clockwork taught him, he was scared to disappoint his teacher, but not this time, he has a reason to fight, to get back what is rightfully his.

"Well aren't we then tough one" Youngblood said taunting at Danny's poss that make him want to laugh-over (AN: Think of Danny's signature poss for the show).

Danny was getting angrily, not having his goggles was so frustrating and Youngblood made it worse.

"Oh, looky there's some tape on the inside that reads 'Danny Fenton'; what is that your name? That's dumb" Youngblood said looking into the goggles at the tape.

'Tape? I've never noticed that before; and Fenton? Where have I heard that before?' Danny thought to himself, he never looked into the inside before, the moment he got them again he kept them on, even going to bed with them on, but he would notice they were on the side table when he woke up the next day, he never got why that happened.*

Danny was shook out of his thought by hearing tape being teared off.

"HAY! Stop that" Danny yelled trying to grab his goggles back. He may not know what that message ment, but it had to be important.

"Oh? so it is impotent" Youngblood said ripping the rest of the tape off then crumpling it into a ball.

"HAY!" was all Danny could say, as the slightly older ghost throw away the ball.

"Come on you want it, here" Youngblood held out the goggles to Danny, the white haired ghost smiled reaching out to grab it, but before he even touched it, Youngblood snatched it back laughing at his trick.

Danny was on the verge of crying and was about to, but not before Youngblood said something he would regret.

"You know what would be funny is if I throw these over the edge" saying as he held out the goggles over the cliff, that down below was a bottomless pit.

"NO!" the small ghost screech making Youngblood nearly let go, but still held tight.

Danny didn't notice the debris move around from his out burst, though Youngblood did, he saw how it blow out as if energy was flaring off the younger ghost. If he know better he would end this, but then again, that would happen if he know better.

"Hehehe what's the matter? There just goggles, you don't even need them; see?" He said as he released his grip, letting go of the one thing lest to Danny's life.

"NOOO!" screech Danny, as before debris brushed away from him, but faster and more powerful, Youngblood was also blown back into a wall, nearly knocking him out cold.

Danny's screamed, a horrible wail released from him, though unlike a controlled one, it was raped and unstable, sending numerous things in all directions.

Youngblood looked upon the screaming toddler, he was only playing, he didn't even let the goggles fall, it was a trick that made it look like he did, he didn't mean for it to go this far. Watching he could see objects go every ware, some even started circling him in a raped pays, he had to fix this.

**Youngblood pov.**

'Okay, how do you calm a kid down, when you can't even get near him?' I asked my self this seeing the younger ghost scream, his eye were bolted shut and his hair wiped around with the energy that circled him, he was about five or six feet in the air.

I had to think fast, I didn't want to get tossed back again and I know how stupid and selfish I was acting, I wish I could re-wide time to stop this he said behind the boulder he crashed into.

"What's going on?!" I heard a voice call out behind me, it was Ember, with Johnny and Kitty close behind.

"Oh, hehe, hi guys" I tried to play cool, but I know that wasn't working.

"Answer the question; why is Danny wailing out like that?" She stated having venom in her words, I gulped.

" I hehe, kinda took his goggles' I showed them up to reveal them still in my hands.

"YOU DID WHAT!" they all said in unison, you could still hear Danny wailing in the background and at this point the energy that circled him stretched out that made the air wipe out making all our hair fly out in different directions to the wind.

"You idiot, do you have any idea how stupid it is to take something from a ghost?" Johnny yelled at me with frustration.

"No, whats the big deal it's just a pair of goggles" I said not getting what he was talking about.

"There clearly not just a pair of goggles to him" Kitty said scolding me with her dark red eyes, "It must be the last thing he ever had to the living; all ghost have at least one thing that connects them and you know that" now I felt worse, I forgotten that ghost have a strong connection to something -whether big or small- that hold's the last piece of humanity of them, if it were to be destroyed or anything, the ghost goes into full on rage, losing there state of mind.

"You MORON!" Ember said a spin curling chill ran down my spine hearing her voice "How would you like if I took away anything that related to your stupid dress up games, huh?" I lowered my head in shame.

"I would hate it" I said looking at my feet, I then looked up at the three teens who were scolding "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to go this far, how can I stop this" I pleated, I could see I was getting through to them, see there expressions soften.

"*Sigh* look, I seen this happen before, and I'm pretty sure if he see's you in this state, he's going to physically rip you apart" Ember said walking more towards me.

"*Gulp* I really don't want that to happen" I sweated at the thought.

"Then what do you think we should do Ember" Kitty said, looking worried

"Even I know the answer to that one; we knock him out" Johnny stepped in 'wait. WHAT'.

"You can't do that, it could really hurt him" I already felt guilty about teasing him I don't need another thing on my conscience.

"It's our best option, come on" Ember said taking off to the screaming kid; Johnny, Kitty and me soon followed.

**No one's pov.**

They all flown down to Danny, but stopped in there tracks, because of the force that was pushing them away. Youngblood staid behind Ember, so not to be seen.

Trying to find a way to get to the wailing child, Johnny had gotten an idea.

"Uses the current of the wind to get to him!" he said, him and Kitty took off following the motion of the current as a guide line, Ember and Youngblood followed behind, trusting in what there friend had said.

As they made there way there Danny's eyes flow open, revealing dark glowing green eyes, but not like before, that was all that was there, green, it filled his eyes in a way that was almost murderous -even for a six year old.

The angry ghost lifted his arm and shot an ecto-blast towards everyone.

"Dang, kid learns fast" Johnny said, stunned at how it almost hit him.

"No time for playing games, get him!" Kitty said pointing at Danny who was about to shot again.

"Got it; Shadow fetch!" Johnny summoned shadow who raced towards Danny, ready to catch.

When Shadow had him in his grasp, everything seemed to calm down, everyone calmed down, relaxing thinking it was over. But then a green energy filed inside Shadow, Danny then burst out basically destroying Shadow, the little ghost was not happy at what just happened.

"Oooookay, any other ideas" Kitty said scared at how powerful the little kid's attack was.

Youngblood started to think of how to end this, it all started with him taking his goggles "Wait! That's IT" he said with glee, the three teens looked at him curiously at why he was happy.

"What's 'it'?" Kitty said.

"This" Youngblood held out the goggles "all we have to do is give this back; problem solved" He said with glee at his idea.

"Okay, but how can we give it back when he wont let use near him" Ember stating the obvious.

"Well it's my fault so I'll go as far as I can and show him, he's mad at me so I'm the best chose" Youngblood ready to go on with the plan.

"Dude, I don't think that's a good idea; what happens if it doesn't work?" Johnny said grabbing Youngblood's arm polling him back.

"Well I'm already dead; what's worse?" he replied getting out of Johnny's grasp and flying to the angry child.

Danny saw Youngblood coming towards him, he was ready to give another gecto-blast, until he saw the goggles.

"GIVE IT IT BACK!" Danny cried out sending a boulder towards Youngblood, in a pit of rage.

"Here! I'm sorry I didn't mean to take something this special to you!" Youngblood replied, but Danny didn't listen he only screamed more.

Youngblood was thinking of any way to get him to listen, he could see Danny was about to blast him, he had to think fast.

*BAM!*

Youngblood saw a knocked out Danny laying on the ground past out.

"What the..." was all he could say, he then looked at were he was before, seeing Ember.

"Thanks for the distraction, but next time don't be so reckless; okay?" She said with a grin.

All four ghost flow over to Danny, who laid there calm, Youngblood walked over and place the goggles on Danny's head.

"Sooo now what" Kitty said walking next to Johnny.

Johnny spoke, having come up with an idea "We should head back to Ember's lair an-", "Ughhh my head" Said a voice, the four ghost looked to see Danny coming too already.

"Danny!" Kitty knelt down next to the little boy, placing a hand on his shoulder "are you okay?" she had concern in her voice.

"Man, let me just say you had us running for our money; and you said you weren't special" Johnny joked, but Danny just had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? Did I do something?" Danny said looking at the group that surrounded him.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Ember said with concern, she just decked him, she didn't mean to give him amnesia. "You still remember us right?".

"Of course I remember you guys... though I don't remember you" Danny said pointing at Youngblood.

"What?" was all Youngblood could say.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

I hoped you enjoyed it, when I was writing I was worry it wouldn't come out good.

If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask :3

And sorry for an opened ended question for the end of the chapter, I'll make sure to explain what's going exactly in the next chapter


	7. New friends part 3

finally got this posted, hope you enjoy X3

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, what was with Danny's wail, I wanted it to seem out of control, then how it was in the show; it will be more stable once he gets it control.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 7: New friends part 3**

**Youngblood's pov.**

'Did he really forget what all happened?' I thought as Danny got up, I was surprised as he walked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Danny" he said sticking his hand out waiting for me to shack his. I looked at his hand then back at him, after hesitation I returned the gesture.

"Uhhh, hi Danny, I'm Youngblood... It's nice to meet you?" It sounded more like a question, how I said it, but it wasn't noticed by the younger ghost. When we both let go, silence filled the air.

"Uhh, maybe we should head back; kay?" Johnny said braking the awkward silence; pointing his thumb to the direction of were Ember's lair was.

"Yeah.. I think that's a good idea" Kitty said with hesitation still eyeing Danny.

Danny then started to look around with curiosity, wondering were he was "Where are we? It looks like someone made a bigggg mess" he said stretching his arms out to show how big it was. Me and everyone else stared at him seeing how unaware he was of all of this.

"Uhhhh, nothing... it's uhh..." Johnny tried coming up with an excuse for all this.

"Danny, don't you still want to hear some music, I know for a fact that you would love the band 'Green Day'" Ember said getting way off topic.

"OKAY!" Danny said excitedly, forgetting the question he asked, then ran off.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked Ember, floating over to her.

"Simple, little kids have short attention spans" she said with a sly grin, I lifted one eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I know you" she said, then started flying back.

I thought over what she had said... "HAY! NOT FUNNY" I yelled, raced off to catch up with her.

**Ember's pov.**

Getting back to my lair I thought over what to do now. So Danny has no knowledge of what had happened, so Youngblood can have a clean start with the kid. I also know now not to anger the him, It's scary to think how powerful he will become.

"Hey Ember. What do you think we should do?" I turned to face Kitty, Johnny was close behind.

"*Sigh* I'm still trying to come to the concision of what had happened, let alone what to do now" I said looking at Danny, who was talking with Youngblood.

"Well now we have a clue to why Clockwork, took in the kid" Johnny said, I focused my attention back on him.

"True, but I still don't get why he doesn't remember anything that just happened?" I said scratching my head.

"Beeeee cause, you hit him on the head hard" Kitty said, like I was slow.

"I know that, smart-alec, but what I mean is that I didn't hit him hard enough to cause any real damage" I said

"Oh" Kitty said walking behind her boyfriend, knowing I was thinking of hurting her.

"Well maybe he has a soft skull" Johnny said, throwing suggestions.

"Johnny if you think about it, ghost don't have even a skeleton, were made of ectoplasm" I said, he then face-palmed just remembering that little detail.

All three of use looked over at Danny and Youngblood, they were playing with some marbles that Youngblood had brought along.

"Well, whatever or who ever caused the kid's memories go away, thank you" Kitty said, making a joke out of the matter.

"Your quite welcome"

All three of use jumped back in shock hearing the un-familiar voice; we then turned to face it.

I looked to see a ghost with blue skin and red eyes, he ware a purple cloak with -what looked to be- what you would see in a grandfather clock on his chest. 'He couldn't be' I thought looking at him with wide eyes, I then noticed a medallion around my neck as well as around Johnny and Kitty, I looked back to see Danny and Youngblood frozen in place with even a few marbles in mid-air frozen, I looked back at the ghost with a confused look.

"Hehehe your wondering if I am who you think I am" he said will a sly look on his face, I could tell it was a statement then a question 'yep that's him'.

"Clockwork" all three of us said in unison.

"Wait, I don't get it, why would you suppress, your own student's thoughts like that?" I said, still in awe about him in my precise like this.

"To simply put it, it would be better if Daniel doesn't remember today's event that took place, but it would also be wise for all of you to know so you can make shore it will never happen again" he floated over to the two frozen-in-place kids, we soon followed close behind.

"But why, can't you just make it like it never happened" Johnny said trying to get the upper hand.

"Then how could you have learned anything out of this whole ordeal?" the Time master replied, without skipping a beat.

Johnny soon shut up, probably knowing he wouldn't win this. I turned my attention to the ghost of time, still wanting answers.

"Okay, we understand why you would block his memories? But why would we need to learn anything out of this?" Clockwork then changed forms from that of a adult to a old man, it a long white beard.

"Well, upon meeting Daniel, you have learned that there is more than there really seem, and to put it simply Daniel needs guidance in many things, I merely can teach him so far in study's, as well as Ghostwriter, and you all can teach him many skills as well that he can use for the future. Also there's the main concern for him...".

"He needs friends" I figured out what he was going to say.

**Clockwork's pov.**

I know I can count on these ghost to help Daniel, in many ways... even if some of the future out comes will be more trouble then there worth. I looked at the three ghost who stand before me; Daniel needs friends to help him grow.

"Sooooo your going to let use be friends with him" Jonathan pointing down at Daniel "even I know I'm not the best influence; are you shore?".

"I am aware of your history Jonathan, as well as your future" I could see he wasn't to pleased about me calling him by his formal name, but held his tough.

"I still don't understand why Danny is so powerful or how he doesn't even know his own obsession" Katherine said.

"Daniel is ment to do many things but it is only in time where it can be shown, as for his obsession, it will be quite clear in time" I explained.

"In other words, your not telling" she stated back crossing her arms.

"In a scene, yes" every now and then I have to have a little fun.

"Great, so now what are you going to do, take Danny and let him come over every other week" Amber, -or what she prefers Ember- said already jumping to conclusions.

"It all depends on what Daniel wants" I said staring to fly off, I turned towards the three teens "Oh, when I leave tell Daniel to return to the lair before seven, he still has school tomorrow".

I then left by portal, but not before taking back the medallions -without them knowing of course- and began time again.

**Johnny's pov.**

'Okay, really, using my real name, I use Johnny for a reason' I thought as the Master of Time left. I'm glad he going to let use be friends with the kid, but... Why? What did he even mean by we can teach him.

Everything began to began again as I hear marbles scatter onto the ground, the two kids look up at us surprised.

"Hey, how did you get over here so fast?" Youngblood said pointing to where we were to were we are now.

"Uhhhhh, we're, that, skilled?" Kitty said trying to come up with an excuse, you could tell Youngblood didn't buy it, Danny on the other hand.

"Cool! You guys are so awesome, can you show me how you did that" the white haired ghost said, jumping to his feet.

"Hehehe uh, we'll teach you when your older" Ember said, Danny only replied by crossing his arms and pouted at the answer.

Kitty -who was next to me- whisperer in by ear "I'm going to show Danny around a little, to give you guys enough time to get Youngblood up to date on everything; okay?" she then walked over to Danny, they then headed in the other direction.

"So what going on" I turned to face Youngblood who was ready to hear.

**Danny's pov.**

Youngblood is really fun to play with, we played over near a bolder, away from everyone else; he brought over marbles -I never played before, but he taught me- it's really fun and there are lots of pretty colors, my favorite one is the blue with a neat green swirls in it.

"I like this one" I held it to my eye to show Youngblood how cool it was. He looked at me and smiled.

"Then you can have it, I have one similar at my lair" I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" I said lowering my hand with the marble still in my grip.

"Yeah, call it a gift, here you can have a few more" he opened a small bag that was filled with colorful marbles, they were really cool, there was lots of different colors.

"Wow" I said, as Youngblood let the marbles scatter on the ground.

"There you go, I have copies of these so I don't care how many you take" he said spreading them out so I could see them more.

"Thank you" I said starting to pick them up.

I picked up a red striped one and white clear one with black spots -when you looked through, the spots looked like bubbles- there was a purple one that I thought was the prettiest out of all of them, it made me feel warm inside -even though I can't- I don't know why, but I liked it, I got some others that Youngblood said was called cat-eyes, also a few green once and black and white one that looked like it was half and half, a orange one and a blue with others that I really think are cool; after I was done I put them in my bag, Youngblood said he can bring some more next time we play.

"Now lets play again, I begging to think your cheating" Youngblood said, but I could tell he was playing, I showed my biggest smile to show that I was proud; we had played about five times and I had won three -I maybe a little slow in math, but I know that I was in the lead- this would be ether, another draw or our final game.

As we played, I looked over at three teenagers, they looked worried about something; but what? I then looked at Youngblood.

"Is there something wrong?" my new friend looked up surprised.

"What? No, no... nothings wrong" I don't get it, he looked worried about something.

"Are you sure, ever since we came back you guys have been looking sad" I said, then something dawned on me. "Hay, is Ember still going to sing 'Green Day' that band sounds neat"

"Hehehe well we're just thinking about stuff, and I think Ember will sing in a little bit; so come on I'm about to win" I looked down at the game there were only a few marbles left and most were his. I was not going to loss, so I got out my new favorite marble -the blue with a green swirl and aimed it at his.

Once I shot at my target, I got really luck, because the marble I hit his which bounced at another of his which bounced in the air and fell on two more that were close together making them bonce in the air as well, but as they were in the air, I felt a familiar sensation, but I couldn't figure out what.

The next thing I know, Ember Johnny and Kitty were next to us, which surprised both me and Youngblood.

"Hey, how did you get over here so fast?" Youngblood said pointing in the two spots they were in

I looked over at them ready to hear them answer "Uhhhhh, we're, that, skilled?" Kitty was the first one say something, I was amazed.

I asked if they could show me, but Ember said I had to wait until I'm older, that's bunk if you asked me.

I saw Kitty wispier something to Johnny then walk over to me "hey, Danny want to see more of the lair" I jumped up and down happily walking with Kitty to see more cool stuff.

We looked around for a little bit in silence seeing all the neat things, until Kitty said something.

"Oh! Danny I almost forgot to say that you should head, back before seven so you can get ready for school tomorrow; kay?" nuts, I almost forgot and I don't want to go to school tomorrow.

What I learned today was that the hours are set for 24, Ghostwriter told me that it's easy to remember what time it is just by the pattern of how everything goes. I've learned to count the hours -I just need to practice minutes- so it should be 6 or something.

"Then I should go" I said walking back to everyone to say goodbye.

"Wha-wait, I don't mean it's time to go now, I just mean when it's about 6:30, you should go" Kitty said.

"I know, it's 6 something, it's time to go" I started to fly, with Kitty close behind.

"Oh, okay" Kitty said as we flow.

When we got back everyone was in a group talking. Me and Kitty floated to the ground and began to walk over.

"Hi!" I waved happy they also wave making me happy, I'm glad to have friend's like them.

"Hey squirt, back so soon" I glared at Johnny for calling me that, but I was still happy.

"Yep, It's six, Kitty said I should head home because it's almost seven" I said, while everyone looked at me, they looked surprised for some reason.

"How do you know what time it is" Ember said to me, I shrugged.

"I don't know minutes but hours are easy and Ghostwriter told me a trick how to know what time it is even without a watch" I said proudly.

"Then how?" Johnny said crossing his arm, I smiled because I came up with an idea.

"I'll tell you how when you tell me how you did that neat trick" I still want to know how they did that.

The three teens gave each other weird glances 'they do that a lot' then looked at me. "Fine, then we'll never know" Ember said with a grin, 'no far'.

I pouted but then smiled "well bye, bye" I started to float off the ground, "see you tomorrow" they also waved back, I was happy to have friends.

**Youngblood's pov.**

As Danny floated off I started to think that I finally have someone about my age who can play with me. I mean it's great to have Ember, Johnny and Kitty as friends but I also need someone my age so I was glad to 'really' meet Danny.

I then started to think how similar we are, Ember told me that we died the same way -though I died of pneumonia- yet we became ghost for different results, ether way I'm glad to have a fresh start with the kid, I still regret what I did in the begging -that's why I gave him the marbles, he liked them so much so why not- I just hope we'll be best of friends.

"Come on brat, time for you to get to bed" I looked at Ember who was looking down at me.

"Bed? No way! I am not going to bed, not this early at least" I said in protest.

"Oh, yes you are, after what happened today, I think you should" I opened my mouth to say this was, so not far, but saw if I did, my head was going to meet her fist -and I do not want to experience that again- so I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine" I said simply following her back to my lair -she would do this when I'm in trouble a lot- I said bye to Kitty and Johnny as we set off.

**Johnny's pov.**

Okay, today did not go as we expected it to, for one finding a portal to the 'Human Realm' -Failure-, two, we meet a kid who is THE Time Master's Apprentice -talk about knowing people- to add to that, we find out that he may be more powerful than all of us combined, and finally three, we meet Clockwork himself, who tells use we can be friends with him; and he tells us we will teach him in time to come? Talk about a day.

I look over at Kitty who was lost in thought.

"Hay, you okay" I said, scaring her out of though.

"What who, oh, yes I'm okay... Just thinking about stuff..." she replied, trailing off, I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Let go back to the lair okay, besides, I think our luck has turned up having Danny along, just wait" I reassured her leading us to the bike, she just smiled up at me and kissed me on the check.

**Danny's pov.**

Once back at the clock-tower, I flow over to Clockwork who was watching a couple and a little girl about my age fighting, I didn't see much because the screen changed to a green swirl again, but I could tell the couple liked bright colors and the little girl liked dark.

"Hi, Clocky" I said with glee, flying next to my mentor, he looked at me while he changed from a baby to and adult and smiled.

"Your right on time" I smiled at that, I was glad I was doing good. "Now off to bed" I then frowned, I don't want to.

"But I want to tell you all that happened today" I said, trying to get out of sleeping.

"Hehehe yes I am aware you want to tell me but you can in the morning, now off you go" he said pointing his staff to the stairs.

"But" I said but he gave me 'the look' so I just knotted and walked off, when I reached the stairs I heard Clocky say something.

"Oh, and by the way Ghostwriter told me to tell you that there's a big surprise for you tomorrow -something about space- but you have to go to bed so you can see it!" a grin spread across my face at that 'YAY! Space!'.

"OKAY!" I said as loud as I could I could feel everything shake, but I didn't care I get to learn more about space.

**Clockwork's pov.**

Hehehe hyper as all ways, but because of today's events the Observants are going to keep a close eye on him *sigh* best thing to do now is teach him how to keep that little power in check.

I looked at the viewing screen, to see Daniel claiming into bed -with yet again, his goggles on- he has a bad habit of doing that; I would wait till he was fast asleep before going to his room to remove them, it wasn't wise to ware something like that to bed, and I have told him before, but I know he wasn't listening. Besides in time to come he'll learn.

The screen changed to a new couple and their daughter, the mother ware a blue HAZMAT suit and the father wore a orange one, the daughter was of the age eight and was reading a book on psychology. The family sat in the living room; the parents working on a strange invention while the little girl every now and then was questioning what they were doing.

_"Jack were did you put the ecto-serum, we need to stabilize the Fenton ray, or it will explode if used" the woman said to her husband._

_"Oh it, Maddie!" The man named Jack said as he made his way down to a lab. The little girl looked up from her book once the man returned._

_"I still say, you two should get real jobs than trying to hunt down ghost -witch do, not, EXIST- it's stupid" the little girl said to her parents. The two grown ups gave each other looks._

_"Jazz, we know you think this is silly, but we believe that there are ghost that exist, and one day we will prove it" Maddie -or Madeline as it is really is- said to her daughter. The little girl was not convinced._

_"Then how will you?" Jazz said. _

_"We're working on a way to open a portal from our world to -what it's know as- The 'Ghost Zone'. Wont that be neat?" Jack explained with glee " We think we found what went wrong the last time"._

_"That's right; here's a cookie" Jack happily took the cookie and ate it in one gulp. The little girl sighed, marking her book to close it then headed off to bed._

_The little girl walked over to a picture frame that held a photo of her and a little boy with raven black hair and china blue eyes, "night Danny, I hope your sleeping of stars and rocket ships" she then walked over to her mother and father "night mommy" she kissed her mother on the check, "night daddy" she repeated the act, then headed for the stares, up to her room._

_Jack and Madeline sighed heavily, they all grieved over the loss of the small boy, but the two adults held strong for the daughter; they then continued there work, taking the rest of it down to the lab so the can get started on the more complicated parts of there project._

I smiled sadly for the family, "In Time Daniel, you and your family will reunite".

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There you go, next chapter will be about three years from now when Danny's nine going on ten. There will me some new friends and some enemies -wont that be fun X3.

Please Review.


	8. A prank to regret

I was having MAJOR writer's block with this chapter, but HAHA I got a break through, I hope you like.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 8: A prank to regret**

**Three year's later**

**Near Skulker's island**

Two boy's sat behind a boulder, waiting quietly for something.

"We're in so much trouble when were caught, Youngblood" said the boy with snow white hair.

"Why are you say 'when' we get caught? We're only in trouble 'if' we get caught, Danny, duh?" said Youngblood, with pride in his words.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh, no, I've lived with Clockwork long enough to know when something's going to go wrong and this is prim example of 'something going wrong', besides I have to return by 6:30 -and that's in 20 minutes-" Danny said dryly to his friend.

Over the past few years Danny had grown a lot from being the same little kid -now being about Youngbloods height he had changed his cloths, wearing now a dark green, long sleeved shirt with a black X across the chest, having also a black hooted jacket, with grey lining. He wore black jeans and the same style shoes -giver take they were a bit bigger than the last-. What hasn't ever changed about the boy is that he still possessed the goggles that stayed upon his head.

"Your paranoid, who's going to know?" Youngblood said in defense.

"Clockwork" Danny said simply with a board expression.

"How would he know?" the green haired boy said crossing his arms.

"Does the term, Master of Time ring any bells? You know? The 'ghost that knows everything'" Danny said also crossing his arms.

"Oh... Well, on the bright side, this will still be funny" Youngblood said in defeat

"... How is it that I'm younger, yet more mature than you" youngblood took in the thought before replying.

"Because I'm a type of ghost that stays the same age and your the type that's still growing, both mentally and physically".

"Hehehe...You know, that has to be the most intelligent thing you have ever said, since we've meet" Danny said still laughing under his breath, Youngblood scratched his head, wondering what he ment by that.

"What's that suppose to- HAY!" he yelled, figuring out what his friend had ment, but before the insulted ghost could comment back, a huge explosion erupted in the background, not far from the two boys.

Turning there attention toward the explosion, they could see a brownish green, goo like substance fly in all directions.

"Do you think we used to much" Youngblood said, looking at what they caused.

Danny only plunged his nose and and said "yeah, considering I can smell it from here" his voice sounded funny, making his friend laugh.

"WHO DID THIS?!" a vice boomed from the island so loud, both boys jumped with fright.

"Bingo, que in Skulker" Danny said ready to fly off.

"Come on Danny it's not like he knows it's us" Youngblood tried reassuring Danny.

"Oh! And what do we have here" a eerie voice said, the boys slowly looked up to see, Skulker, in all his glory. Well most of what could be seen of it, he was nearly covered head to toe in the brownish green goo.

"Yeah, your right, he doesn't know" Danny said sarcastically in a hush voice, Youngblood only looked up at the metallic ghost, forcing a smile onto his lips, but you could see the worry written all over his face.

Danny didn't know much about Skulker other than what he was told by Clockwork. He was told that Skulker was a self proclaimed greatest ghost hunter in the 'Ghost Zone' and also that if you tick him off there's a chance he would turn you into a rug.

The ghost hunter glared at the two who were responsible for the indecent the first thought that went through his mined was 'what kind of decoration, he was going to turn them into?', eyeing them both, he know who Youngblood was, oh, so well, as for the other, this was the first time he had ever viewed the boy, but he didn't quite care.

Silence fell between the three ghost, not one dared to even blink.

The metallic ghost finally had enough of it, bring out one of his many dangerous weapons, aiming it at his targets. "So, any last words?" He said with a sadistic smile stretched across his face.

Both boys gulped at the weapon in hand, a million things could have gone through there mind in one second looking at it. Danny then had an idea, of how to get out of this.

"I just have one question? Considering this is our last words I want to know just one thing" Skulker was thrown off by this odd gesture,"sure... but I advise you to make them count" he said ready to shot.

"Okay; is it true that you can catch anything that gets in your way?" Danny played stupid already knowing what he was going to say -another thing Clockwork had told him was that, the hunter was argent and could be full of it when it comes to his obsession-, Youngblood stared at Danny thinking he was completely nuts.

Skulker felt insulted 'who didn't know, who he was?' "Well of course I can, I, Skulker am the greatest ghost hunter in the 'Ghost Zone', how dare you even ask a question like that" he saw a disturbing grin crawl across the ghost child's face.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure -you can never trust rumors you know- I just wanted to make sure" Danny said, slowly putting a hand behind his back, without the other ghosts seeing. Youngblood was confused, him and his friend always got into tiet situations like this one, but this is the first time he has ever seen Danny seem so confident 'what's he have in mind?' he didn't -nor did Skulker- see Danny pull out a strange ball that was cored, holding whatever was inside.

"Why?" Skulker had lowered his weapon a little to hear out the white haired ghost.

"Simple. Catch" Danny said uncorking the ball and throwing it at the bigger ghost. Skulker caught it with ease but was puzzled by the action, he then looked up to find both boys gone "What th-" was all he could say before the ball exploited all over him, one again covering him in the horrible smell.

**Danny's pov.**

We flow off as soon as Skulker caught the stink bomb -not wanting to be around it when that thing blows- we made fast turns, zig zags and other methods of getting rid of ghost who came after use. The problem is, this wasn't like before, if we get caught, we're going to be turned into decor for a robot, or even worse, Clockwork comes and saves us -yikes- I am so pounding YB for this when we're safe.

We nearly made it to the east side of the 'Ghost Zone', but then I heard -right behind us- a blast, I turned around just in time to avoid the shot that was headed towards us.

Skulker was about 20 yards from use, holding a smoking gun -one of many that he owned-, he did not looked happy. Me and Youngblood gave each other glances, it was time to split up; we both headed the opposite direction from each other.

I raced one direction -as Youngblood went the other- I speed as fast as I could, not knowing whether or not I was being followed or not. But knowing my luck-

Bang!

Yep, thought so, Skulker, was racing after me. "Come back here, whelp I had to figure out how I was getting out of this, another blast shot my way, I could feel the heat of the blast, it was unnerving.

I flow past, a lot of things I couldn't recognized, 'great, even if I loss him, I'm going t have another challenge of finding my way back'.

All of a sudden a massive chill raced through me, making stop in place, but held myself together and kept flying. I feel cold all over, but this chill was different, I felt like something was building yet it can't get out. I've been feeling like this for a while now, I would ask Clocky what was going on, but he would tell me 'it will be clear in do time' or something like that.

I saw a bolder, I headed strait towards it, hoping he didn't see me.

I tried to think of every tactic I have learned, but the problem with this situation was that there was no escape, the only way out was to fight.

"There you are" I gulped looking up, another chill -that felt more like a sting- surge through me. He was ready to aim, re-loading one of his weapons, I took this time to fire one of my own blast

**Skulker's pov.**

I was ready to have his pelt hang on my wall, that little whelp was my main target now -Youngblood could be dealt with later-, as I hunted him down I saw him flying no more than 50 yards from me, so I blasted at him, sadly they missed, the kid made a sharp turn making me loss my site on him.

I flown faster to catch up with the brat, when I turned, I saw a bolder,prefect hiding spot for a little pray to hide behind.

Flying to the top of the huge rock, I looked down to see the little brat, he was clenching himself as if he were freezing, 'weird, ghost don't feel cold, we're immune to it, but then again there are certain-' I shook my head out of thought, focusing at the task at hand.

"There you are" I said as he looked up in shock, it was priceless I love it when pray panic, there's always that little hope they have for safety, then that moment I take it away with a single blast.

I started to load my weapon, I wanted to use my newest toy, It was one that let out a electric shock wave, so I can hear the blood-curling scream coming from the whelp when I zapped him.

But before I could finish, I was blasted, into the next wall, I then looked up seeing, the kids hand was smoking from a green blast that he let out.

"You little- I'll have your head for that" I said getting out of the rubble, the kid held his ground, getting ready to shot another blast at me, I chard my weapon and shot, before he could. I missed, the kid then chard at me before I could get ready, socking me right in the jaw, sending me another 10 feet back.

So the kid does know how to fight, the kid was getting more and more interesting, I tried to get to my feet with only getting blasted once again.

**Danny's pov.**

I did not want him getting the upper had in all this, every time he was about to get up I had to through a punch or blast, I tried holding my ground to the robotic ghost, showing that I was stronger than I looked -even though I was scared out of my whits.

"Is that all you got" I said getting his attention, Clockwork told me once, a good method to throwing someone off there game in a fight is to get them angry enough to wear they can't forces or control there attacks. It's really easy to get someone mad to, one way I do it is to insult them in there fighting skills another way is to talk about them -usually saying stuff they find personal and are scared to admit- Ghostwriter had been teaching me a little psychology to help me in training.

Skulker got up, looking enraged 'crud' I took and unneeded breath.

'Come on, I thought you were 'Ghost Zone's' greatest hunter; or was that a lie, to make you seem all that?" I tainted, Skulker getting more and more angry. He then blasted in all directions at me, I ducked, dogged and even stretched my body to avoid the attacks, some nearly hit me others were way off on target. I then flow higher off the ground to get a better aerial view.

"Man, you couldn't hit the side of a barn with that hit" I said cuffing my hands around my mouth to sound louder.

"Whelp, your going to be skinned then placed one my floor as a pelt", 'okay, that's just gross' I gagged at the thought, dogging yet another shot that came my way. I shot back, hitting in the leg; it didn't do much, but it throw him off balance for me to get the upper hand in this.

I flow towards him ready to give him a swift kick the head, but before my leg ever make contact with his head he grabbed it, then thrushes me hard to the ground. After a dizzy spell, I could see my face was inches from the barrel, and was ready to fire, I could even see the energy building up inside.

"How are you going to get out of this one, you annoying little brat" Skulker snarled, he held me down with his boot -that felt like a ton resting on my chest- I tried squirming free, with on success.

Great, I was turning ten in three day's, and I was going to end up being made into a pelt -joy-.

I braced for impact for what was to come.

POW!

I looked up to see, Skulker no longer on me, but was now head first into a wall. I looked back to where the hunter was, to find Youngblood -with his cocky grin- floating there in said.

"Miss me?" He said, stinking his hand out to grab. I grinned accepting the hand and got off the ground, but as I did, we heard the hunter ghost getting up.

"Crud" I said looking as he got up, I then faced my green haired friend "race you back to the clock-tower", Youngblood knotted "waaaaay ahead of you" we then took off from the ghost.

I was glad that YB know were to go. We had finally lost Skulker -surprisingly-, glad he dosen't now where my lair is.

We had finally made it back to the clock-tower, we could see at the front entrance, where -yet again- Clockwork floated, already know what had happened.

I gulped, I know, what was to come -I didn't have to know everything to know that I was in HUGE trouble-.

Youngblood looked nerves too, not sure whether or not to stay or leave, I wasn't dragging him into this "You can get out of here, besides Ember probably knows and is going to come after you" I said, giving him an excuse to head back; he smiled weakly "are you sure, maybe he'll go easy if I came" I shook my head, the replied "you said that last time when we pranked Ghostwriter, if anything, I thing he's worse" I joked the last part, but Youngblood was still worried.

"Well, okay. Hope to see you later" he said starting to fly off.

"Hope?" I said before my friend flow out of site.

"By the look on his face- yeah 'hope'" Youngblood then took off before I could replyed.

I looked at my mentor, who waited patently for me, *gulp* I flow up to him, my head in shame, i waited for the lecture to began. But I heard nothing, I could only hear the ticking of the tower -that I've grown so use to it was like a lullaby to me- I looked up, to see he was looking a me I could see in his eye's no anger or disappointment if anything I could see laughter in them, like he was messing with me trying to keep a strait face.

"So... Had fun?" the humor in his voice stood out, making me glare at him, which only made him smirk.

"Fun? I was almost skinned alive by that maniac " I said angrily

"Hehehe but your not alive" I looked away in embarrassment, trying to come up with a come-back.

"Y-you know what I mean" I would sometimes state human terms because of the books Ghostwriter let me read -they were mostly story's about kids or teens who got into situations that were strange or abnormal- the speech pattern they would quote where not what ghost would say, cuz' were dead so they were redundant to say -I'm still trying to get out of the habit.

"Yes; well that was your punishment so you don't have to worry about any punishment" he replied, you could still hear him laugh under her breath.

"Gee, thanks" I said dryly as he flown over to the viewing screen.

"Hehehe don't think your getting off easy, Skulker is persistent in catching what he wants, you don't have to worry much but he will be back and he will be coming for you" my mentor said, I felt another chill run throw me, 'what keeps doing that!' Clockwork had his back to me, but I know he knows about what was going on. I sighed, there was a question that was bugging me for the past few weeks.

"Hey.. Clocky, I... I was wondering if it was time yet... you know... for me to see them" silence -minus the tower- was heard.

"Not yet" Clockwork turned to face me with a sad grin, *sigh* I trusted Clockwork more than anything, but I wish he would at least tell me when I could see them.

My memories were fading of my family, I still kept the picture I drew of them when I was five, so I can always remember that my mom wear blue and my dad wear orange,but I still question what I did to my sister's, I remember asking Clockwork to write down Spazzy next to the drawing of my sister, I know this because of the handwriting. I don't even remember my last name and that was before I died, it was really hard for me to pronouns. Ghostwriter explained to me that ghost began to loss memories of there past-life, the only thing my teacher even remember's of his past-life was his half brother -who I have yet to even meet-, but because I died at a young age, it's more of my mind developing, like any other child.

Another chill ran over me, 'I swear, one more time, then I'm going to go find Dora and ask her to fricken use her fire breath on me!' I then started to fly off to my room.

"Daniel, I want to warn you of what is to come tomorrow" That got my attention, Clockwork never told me stuff about the future, unless it was extremely important.

"Okay", I said waiting for my mentor to respond.

"Remember to uses their own strength against them, and find the weak spots in their advantages" was all he said, before turning back to his work 'use the what and find, huh?' even when he tells me something it's always seems to be more of a riddle than advice.

'What did he even mean by 'they'; what the heck's going to happen tomorrow?'

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP**

please send reviews for this, I wasn't quite shore if it was good or not. I'm going to update as soon as I can, but I want to finish this picture that turned out better than I thought.

And if you want to see what Danny looks like check out the pic on my deviantart page -go to my homepage for the link-

But just for fun, try to figure out the riddle -hint: Danny's going to break a lot of rules in the next chapter-


	9. The Warrant

Sorry for not posting sooner, I was distrated with lots of thing but here you go. Hope you like X3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 9: The warrant**

**the ghost ****prison**

"Hunting without a permit, trespassing, no cooperation with authority, assaulting an officer...ugh... In need of a bath" A ghost in all white stated as he read from a book, to Skulker -who was dressed in a striped, black and white prisons uniform, and was chained to a seat; he was currently trying to break free, while the white ghost stated his crimes- he looked up at his capture and snarled.

"This is ridiculous Walker, I wasn't even aware of half those crimes... and what's with the bath reference? I don't smell that bad" the robotic ghost said sniffing himself, but then realized how bad he really smelled. 'I swear when I find the whelp I'll turn his insides inside out' he thought, lowering his arm.

"There's no excuse for what you've done" Walker said shutting his book, "You better get comfy your going to be staying here for a while" he walked behind the chair, Skulker was sitting in at the moment.

"And how long do you say that would be?" Skulker let out another snarl.

"Oh, I'd say...2... 3" Walker counted it up.

"What, 2, 3 day's, week's, mouth's, year's" Skulker was getting worry's but held a annoyed look.

"Oh no, that's to short for you... I believe 3,000 years can be a start for right now" the warrant walked behind a desk and sat down.

"3,000 WHAT! You've got to be kidding. Don't I get a trial or something?" Skulker struggled, trying to get free from the chains as best as he could.

"You would, but that's not how I work, besides; what's the point? I decides whether or not your guilty and I say you are" Walker said in a calm tone, Skulker was about to protest "guards take the prisoner to the court yard". Two guards then came and took away Skulker way -who was resisting and yelling at the guards- leaving Walker to his paper work.

The warrant looked over some photos that were taken from security film -that's how Skulker was caught in the first place- he came across a photo of a young ghost, that was around the age of nine or ten, with shaggy white hair and glowing green eyes. He glared at the photo the kid, he wasn't found like Skulker was, and Walker know fairly well who the kid was, and one way or another the kid was going to be brought in for what he has done.

**Danny's pov.**

I woke up this morning with another chill spiking through me. By habit I would pull the covers all around me to stay warm -though I know that it would never work- after it stopped I got up, 'stupid chills' there was no point in going back to sleep -besides, last time I try to sleep some more, Clocky came in and used a water-woes on me; where he got it I'll never know- so I try to wake up the first time so that never happens...again.

I got dressed in my usual ware, I then started to think of my death-day, 'only a few more days' I was exited I always had fun and my friends would give me awesome presets.

But it's Clockwork's gift's that tops them all, last year he had given me a motel rocket-ship, but he told me that it wasn't a gift from him. I asked who it was from, but he just smiled and left without telling me anything, in translation it meant that I would find out eventually. But still I think of it as a gift from him, even if he doesn't admit it.

After I was ready I walked down stairs -I like to do stuff like a human would, it made me feel like I was human-, I made my way to Clockwork who was -still- watching the screen, I looked on it to see an African american family eating breakfast together, there was a boy about my age who was eating a mountain of bacon, sausage, and eggs, he was also on a PDA, his parents seem like they where talking about about something important -I don't know- I never really try to ease drop.

I floated the rest the way over to my Mentor, the screen faded as I stopped next to Clockwork.

"Glad to see you up" I saw humor in his eye's, I just gave him a dry look, which he just laughed at, under his breath -figuratively-.

"*Yawn* so do you have anything for me to do today" I asked trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. Today was my day off of school, which, surprisingly I rather be there than doing chores. I was learning about the 'Human Realm', you could say I envy humans sometimes, though they can't do things ghost can, a lot of things they can do were amazing, and it made me depressed to think I could never do things like they could. But I would never tell any one what I think, they'll just tell me the benefits to being a ghost.

"Nothing really, you can go off and play if you like" Clockwork throw me out of my thought, I looked up at him seeing he was looking back, I smiled, I was glad I didn't get in much trouble with what happened yesterday, though I do remember what he told me -_Remember to uses their own strength against them, and find the weak spots in their advantages- _whatever it means I guess I'll find out whenever it happens.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I started to fly off but not without my bag, I still had my camera in there with my sketch book and some color pencils, I also had a book I was reading called 'Dead connection' -I thought it was interesting, but there was differences in the ghosts in the story than here, but I liked it- I then left going off to explore, Ember was having practice -and she hates being disturbed- so seeing her was out, and Johnny and Kitty were off on a ride together as for Youngblood, Ember most likely knows what happened and was now grounded till who knows when -even though Ember and Youngblood are not related they always seem like they would be brother and sister, it was funny- so exploring was the best option.

It was 10:34 when I finally took a break from flying, so I've been fly for about an hour and 46 minutes now, I lad on a bolder that seemed familiar but I couldn't quite tell why, I looked around and found that it looked like a disaster took place 'oh yeah, I remember, this was the place were I met Youngblood' I still don't remember much of that day, it was like I skipped a scene or something.

I got up to get a better look at everything, by how it looked there was a battle and in the middle was where the problem was. I flow to the middle, I then felt a strange sensation like rage, frustration worry, and most of all fear, I got away as fast as I could, I felt my self breathing hard from what had happened -even though I didn't have to it was a habit a lot of ghost have, when there scared or tired from a fight-.

Glancing at the spot I was I was in I started to walk backwards away, not wanting to go through that again, I didn't even blink, for some reason I felt it was going to bite me or something.

"So, back to the seen of the crime?" I wiped my head around to see a strange ghost in -what looked like- a police outfit, he was green with red eyes, he held in his had what looked to be a green techno version of a stick police would use.

"What crime?" I asked not knowing what he had men.

"You are under arrest, if you resist we will use force" the ghost said pointing the stick at me, 'we, who's we?', I then saw about four other ghost that looked about the same as the first one they then began to surround me.

"Wh-what did I do? I didn't do anything" I cried out, one of them tried to hold me down, but I was small enough to slip through before he could get a hold on me I tried flying away but one shot me.

I felt paralyzed, I fell to the ground hitting it enough to ware I was about to pass out, "We got him Walker, we'll be there as fast as possible one of them said the last thing I saw was one approaching me, then everything went dark.

**Walker's pov.**

I looked at the punk in front of me -who was chained to the seat he was given and was wearing the prison outfit - he didn't look like much but I remember the destruction he caused. At the time I didn't know who he was -just that he could be a problem for the 'Ghost Zone'-, but recently I found out that this brat was the apprentice of Clockwork himself, but even with that kind of title I wasn't going to go easy on him.

The punk started to awaken, as he slowly shook his head back and forth, then opened his eyes revealing how they glowed a gecto-green. When he fully awaken, his eye's fell on me, changing his whole expression.

I saw fear, worry and curiosity, linger on his face as he stared me down.

After a long filled silence the boy finally stuttered out "W-where a-am I" he looked all over my office trying to find some hint to all this. It only amused me, seeing him like this.

"You are in my prison, where skum like you come in and pay the price for your crimes" I stated answering his question, but by the look on his expression he still didn't get it.

"W-what do you mean? I haven't done anything" I simply glared at the punk he looked scared and confused, unaware to his surroundings 'he thinks he can pull a fast one with me?' I walked over to my desk and sat down still eyeing the magnet that was across from me.

"You shall pay for your actions, and I believe for a starter..." I glanced at the punk who was now trembling with fear, his chains clanked together as he tried escaping.

"... 1,000 years, act up and the number increases" I finally said leaning back in my chair.

"WHAT! But I didn't do anything" he protested, his eyes where wide with fear as the gazed at me, I then noticed him shake rapidly, you could hear his teeth chatter, it lasted for a second or two, till his shoulders then relaxed.

"You have done plenty: trespassing, disturbing the residence, and most of all caused destruction to the near side of the 'Ghost Zone' with the ear piercing wail of yours!" my word increased at every word I stated. the kid sunk lowar and lowar into his set as I listed his crimes but when I stated the last, fear was replaced with anger and curiosity.

"Wait, I've never used my wail outside the clock-tower since I've learned it -well I'm getting the hag of it- but I've never used it like you said" he sat up glaring at me as if I were a liar.

"You honestly think I'm going to fall for the crap your saying" I walked over to an old monitor and then picked up a tape "I have proof of your crime I placed the tape in the DVR.

**Danny's pov.**

I had know idea what was going on, but I did know I've never abused my ghostly wail like he said and besides.

He placed the tape in and at first there was static but it soon came in clear showing everything gray like -I don't really remember tv's, other than the name, it was something I really never came to know, the closes would be the viewing screen, which showed lots of different things like a tv would- I looked at the screen seeing that it was where I was before I was caught, but didn't look like a tornado hit it like before.

I watched closely as the image moved over to, two figures that were nearly at the edge, but one of them was more in the center than the other, I looked closely -trying to make the two- and then saw something surprising.

"Me and Youngblood" I whispered out as I gazed at the image of me and my friend.

I looked about six, 'around the time I meet YB', it looked as if we were arguing, I couldn't tell what my expression was because of how the video was shot, it was looking at the back of my head but it showed Youngblood, showing his smug grin -I once told him, he was going to get hurt because of that grin of his- he looked as if he was holding something -but what?- I tried to lean in more, but the chains prevented me from going any further.

The video soon zoomed in, showing a closer look at everything, I could see everything clearly now.

I then saw what YB was holding -my goggles- 'but how?' I never even let him touch then, let along hold, this doesn't make any sense .

He then dropped them, I looked in horror as one of my closes friends drooped one of my prized possession 'why don't I remember this' I then saw that he did one of his tricks where he switched the goggles over to his other hand, but the video me must not have seen it, because the next thing I saw was more shocking then anything.

Energy rapidly shot out, going in all directions from me, Youngblood flow back into a wall were he was nearly knocked out, even the camera went out of focus for a second befor showing debris flying everywhere.

'That can't be me' I said to myself, I don't remember anything of it, but looking back I started to think how I even got there, I hurt to think of the experience but I started to feel the same way before I was captured, after stepping in the center of where I was in the video.

A million questions raced through me, but the thought were cut by yet another chill, but it felt colder, I let out an unneeded breath showing a cold puff of air come out of my mouth, I stared at it until it fully evaporated from site (AN: I'm not going to consider this his ghost sense, considering I'm only going to allow that to happen when he's in the 'Human realm')

I looked up to see that the guy in all white didn't noticed, I looked back at the screen to see it soon turn off to a black screen, that reflected an image of me showing how shocked I was.

I looked up at the ghost, he smirked at me, but I still processing what I saw.

"By the look on your face I can tell that you have no excuse for what you have done. Good" he then walked over to a door then opened it, what stud on the other site was two more of the guards that had captured me *gulp* what were they going to do with me.

"I suggest you get comfy because your going to be here for a while. Take him to his cell" he said the last part to the guards. They came and unlocked the chains from the chair, then started dragging me away.

At one point they let me walk but they kept a sharp eye on me, we finally made our way over to a room where inside was what looked like hundreds of cells, a line up and down, left to right all over.

"Move it" One of the guards said pushing me forward, we took a weird device that elevated use up, at one point it stopped and went forward, jerking me back to were I almost fell, but I caught myself before it happened.

We finally stopped at a cell that said 'block D-34', one of the two guards opened it revealing a surprisingly big room with two bunks.

The guard once again pushed me, sending me into the cell.

"Have fun with your new room mate" said the guard with a grin, as the cell doors closed, they laughed and left, I could still hear their laughter 'if i could I would put a pounding on the two of them' I thought to myself, but then a thought occurred to me 'room mate? What do they mean by that'.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I turned around to see to glowing eyes stare at me, I gulped.

"H-hello" I forced a smile on my lips, whatever or who ever was there, they did not want me here.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP **

Sorry If it was to short, I wanted to keep it a surprise for what's to come

both jeanette9a and a guest named Weirdo where the closes to solving -considering I didn't even reveal much (I feel stupid)- but they did find out that Walker was in the next chapter so I give them both a ghost cookie X3

Now here's a question 'who's Danny's room mate?' If you can solve first you get two ghost cookies X3


	10. The Room-mate and a plan

Finally! I was going to post this sooner, but I had some writer's block and I was being lazy, sorry, but here it is I hope you like :)

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

**Chapter 10: The Room-mate and a plan**

**Danny's pov.**

I stayed as far as I could from my so called 'room mate'. It has been an hour and he still glared at me from the dark corner where he larked.

I couldn't see much of him -other than the bright glowing green eyes- he was well hide, but I could see that he was big and... I think furry, I wasn't sure, every time I would try to look at him, he would growl. I curled up against the iron bars to think about my situation.

'Okay, so I'm stuck in a prison for something I didn't even know about -going to ask a lot of questions if I ever get out of here-, I'm stuck with a ghost that keeps growling at me and to top it off my death-day is coming up and I might be spending it here... great' I shifted positions, hearing yet again another growl, I narrowed my eyes, looking strait at the ghost.

"Shut up, I don't want to be here ether" I said as I turned my back on him, I would regret it later but I didn't care, my day sucked.

I started to think what time it was -5:57- it would be about time I would head back to the lair, Clockwork must be watching to make shore every thing was going well, 'yep it's official, the moment I get out of hear I'm getting Youngblood, make him tell me what happened when I was six then kick his butt'

I laid my head on the cold steal wall, 'Clocky's got his reasons so I should just get through it; maybe this is a test, and I do have a little hint now to what he was talking about, even though I'm still clueless to what he even meant.

Time past and I started to play with my hair like a toy, I started to think how my hair use to be, I don't remember a lot but I did know that the color was a 'raven black', I also remember how blue my eyes were -my mom told me it was called 'china blue' I think. I shock my head rapidly, trying to get rid of the thoughts, it just brought back the fact that I could never grow up alive, I was forever dead, and nothing could change that, it wasn't far; why did I die?

Every time I start to think this way, Clockwork would say that everyone has there part to play in the world, whether it's big or small, but I still hate it.

7:23

"Lights Out!" I heard a guard say, little by little you could hear the lights go out, soon leaving me in the dark. I then started to focus my powers -if I focus long enough I could see a bit in the dark- I wasn't skilled at it yet, but it was a work in progress, I looked around the room for my crabby room mate to find that he had gone to bed, I was tired to, but there was no way I was going near him anytime soon, so I just stayed in the feudal position up against the wall for the night.

**~ Danny's dream**

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a frozen tundra, in what looked like a blizzard.

I didn't feel cold, it felt relaxing, like I was meant to be hear.

Looking around for any sigh of life, -er, I mean after-life-, but found nothing, I then started to walk in a random direction.

"Amiko! Uzi via abilitys al akiri ni out" I turned my head to the strange voice, I have never heard that language before, yet I could understand (Friend! Use your ability's to get us out) weird. I didn't understand what the voice meant, so I kept walking -no ware in particular- the land looked like it could go on forever.

I then stopped dead in my tracks, feeling the cold sensation rip through me, I couldn't stop shacking, I fell to my knees in the snow, rapping my arms around me. I glance around to find I was surrounded by mirrors. They circled me casting out my view around me, but the blizzard still came through, as if the mirrors where intangible.

'What the' I looked at myself, my skin was no longer tanned, but an ice blue, I also saw that ice trickled down my hair. Frost started to cover the mirrors, starting from the eges, then coming in.

I could feel the blizzard getting worse around me.

As the frost continued to cover the mirrors, I felt something building, the cold wind swirled all around, as snow was starting to cover me, my breath showed 'something was coming' I don't know why but I could tell that someone was approached me; but who?

I tried standing, but I was still trying to stop myself from shacking.

"Please, make this stop" I pleded, in a soft voice, snow flacks lightly fell on to my skin as I looked up to the gray sky that swirled right above me, I acted like something was coming from above; but what? I looked at myself through the mirror, but I couldn't figure out which side of me was real.

The mirrors started to crack, but I payed no mined to it, as if I were in a trance, the cranking glass and whirling winds made it seem almost peaceful the snow now was covering most of my knees, as my shaking shoulders had snow building on them, but fell as I shock.

"Wake up" I heard another voice, it was loud enough to hear above the wind and glass, "wake up" there it is again, I got to my knees as best as I could, but only made it so far, before falling on all fours.

"WAKE UP!" I looked up at a figure who stood in front of me, "time to wake up punk" he was that warrant -I over heard the guards call him Walker once- he began to fade from view as he looked like he was going to grab me.

Everything seemed to go black

**~ end of dream**

I walk up to a start, 'that was one of the strangest dreams I have ever had' I thought as I got ready to jump from the bed, 'wait; bed?' I glanced around to find I was no longer on the ground but was in one of the bed that were provided in the cell.

"Dormi nu?*" I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, I looked to find a ware-wolf like ghost, in a green prison outfit, wearing also a weird looking collar. I didn't say a word I just stared at him blackly -I was still tying to figure out what he had said.

"Huh?" was all I said, the ghost seemed not fazed by my reaction, all he did was sigh.

I started to focus my powers, -Ghostwriter told me a quick was to learn and understand languages it was like a cheat code- when I thought I finally thought I had it down I spoke.

_"What did you say" _that caught him off guard, he looked at me startled.

_"You speck 'Esperanto'?" _he had ignored my question, I just shrugged.

"I guess" I said in English, I looked at him to find that he didn't understand 'oh, he just specks one language' _"I just said, I guess" _I repeated myself, he simply nodded.

_"Ah, I'm glad to meet you, I'm Wulf. Sorry for the ruff welcoming, I'm not use to new comers" _he said, I smiled.

_"Nice to meet you to, I'm Danny"_ I said, a thought then came to mind. _"By any chance, do you know how I got from there to here" _I pointed to where I was on the floor to the bed.

_"During lights out, I had noticed you began to shack rapidly, so I picked you up and placed you in the bed, you settled down a little, but not much -I have never seen a ghost act cold before-"_ Wulf explained, 'I guess it wasn't just my dreams'.

_"Oh, well, thank you" _I said.

_"Your welcome, and may I ask; why are you here, you wouldn't seem like the dangerous type" _he looked in wonder.

"That's what I like to know" I muttered under my breath, _"well you don't seem like it ether" _I said to him, he just razed a hairy eyebrow to me.

_"What makes you think I'm not dangerous?" _

_"Because you where nice enough to help me" _I replied. Wulf became speechless, I gave a grin showing him I got him.

Wulf gave me a small glare, but it wasn't threatening.

After a while we talked, I think I was getting the hang of Esperanto, but still had trouble keeping up with Wulf. I had also taught him some English to but only small phrases. We finally came to a topic we were both inching to get on.

_"Do you think there's away to get out of here"_ I looked up at Wulf, who didn't make eye contact.

_"Yes, but it's difficult I have tried many times, but because of this collar, it prevents me from it"_ Wulf explained to me, I looked at the collar he wore, 'there had to be away to get that thing off'.

"All prisoner to the court yard!" a voice boomed, startling me out of my thoughts.

All of a sudden the caged doors opened, letting all the ghost out, when almost all the ghost were out and at the court yard, Wulf walked out of the cell, then stopped at the opening.

_"Come, we can continue this conversation out side" _he said, I flowed right behind.

In the court yard you could see a hundred ghost of all shapes and size, surrounding the area, I looked up at Wulf, he gestured to a table that was available When we sat down, I felt uneasy as if something was coming.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I slowly turned to see Skulker, looming over me.

"*Gulp* hi there" I forced a smiled, but Skulkers response was that he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me to eye level.

"Your going to pay for getting me in here, Whelp" he said getting ready to hit me.

But before Skulker could throw a punch a hairy hand, garbed hold to the maniacal ghost's arm, his fist was only inches away from my face, I looked who had helped me.

_"Do not harm my friend, you robotic tin-can"_ It was Wulf, I grinned seeing that he thought of me as a friend.

"Oh, and what are you going to do" Skulker said, still holding me but had his attention on my new friend. I took the opportunity to kick him square in the jaw, making him loss his grip on me.

He took a shaky step back, but got a hold of him self, turning his attention back to me. "You little-you'll pay for that one" Wulf got in front of me, holding out his arm to tell me to stay back.

The two ghost faced off, ready to fight, I looked around see that the guards doing nothing but watching -they didn't care, all they cared about was free internment- that gave me an idea.

Wulf was just about to jump and attacked Skulker, but I cut in catching them both off guard, I looked at Skulker and spoke, "Okay, I know you hate me and all, and you probably blame me for all this but right now, getting out of here is more important" he relaxed at my words, I must have perked his interest "I'm listening" he said, Wulf was still curious to know what is happening.

I thought over what I was going to say, I glaceed at the weapons that the guards held, 'their own strength against them', I looked back to the two ghost who stared at me ready to hear me out 'that's sad if there relying on a soon to be a 10 year old, to help them escape' I sighed.

"Okay, I think that the best solution is to first get those beating sticks -or whatever they call it- away from some of the guards and use them to get the upper hand" I said, I repeated what I said in Esperanto so Wulf could understand.

"Alright, I'll cooperate, but when we escape I'm going to began hunting you once again" I nodded my head, I had already known that he wasn't going to stop hunting me just like that. "But, how are we even going to go throw with the plan" he said, I smiled up at him.

"We are going to do what you and Wulf were going to do, were going to fight" he gave me a dry look.

"that would be a good idea, if it weren't for the fact that the guards just sit back and watch it" I nodded at his response.

"True, but when a ghost is injured or badly hurt they have to take them away to the infirmary, all we have to do is play out a fight, a riot maybe" I explained, Skulker seemed impressed by my quick thinking.

"Alright, I'll get some of the other ghost to join in and help, then tomorrow we can go through with your plan" Skulker said getting ready to leave, I turned to Wulf and began explaining the situation to him, but when I was done he frown.

_"it's a good plan, but there is no way for me to leave, this collar I wear shocks me if I get out of line, I can not help in any way friend" _I frowned, I looked at the collar, I examined it, think of what I could do, another idea came to me, I smiled at him.

_"Don't worry, by tomorrow, you wont need to worry about the collar any longer" _before Wulf could say anything, the speaker turned on and a voice boomed through it.

"All ghost back to there cells!" it said, both me and Wulf headed back to your cells, tomorrow was going to be BIG.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry if this seemed to fast, next chapter will have some action in it.

*Sleep well

congratulations to victiniphantom who got who Danny's room-mate was first, You Get Two Ghost Cookies X3

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up :D

Please Review


	11. The Break out

YAY! I finally got it done, I hope you like, I tried to put more action in this so I hope I did okay.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 11: The break out**

**The next day**

**Danny's pov.**

I woke up to a start the next day, having the same dream as the night before, but in this one a strange yeti-like beast approached me. When he was nearly inches from his face he started to speck, but what ever he said sounded vage and distant, so I had no idea what he told me.

I looked around the room seeing that I was the first to wake up. I listen to Wulf snore soundly in the other bed, he laid on his stomach, with his tough sticking out with drool all over the pillow and his butt sticking strait up, I put both my hands over my mouth, to keep my self from laughing out loud. It was definitely a site to see.

It was now 6:23, I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I just laid back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking over the plan. It was a long shot, but it was worth a shot at most. The only real problem was the collar Wulf wore, I just know there was a way to get it off, and I think it lies in Walker's office.

Thinking it over I didn't notice, that Wulf had waken up and was now looming over me "AHH" I yelled out nearly falling off the bed.

_"Shh, friend"_ Wulf said, putting his fury paw over my mouth. When he removed his paw from my mouth, I found that some of his fur had gotten in my mouth, I began to spit the black strands, making my new friend laugh.

_"Yuck! Why did you scare me like that?"_ I said getting the last of the black fur out of my mouth.

_"Forgive me, I did not realize that you would react like that. But I have to say it was amusing" _he said, laughing once again under his breath (figuratively), I just gave him a soft glare, not really mad about the whole thing.

It was now 7:54, 'wow, I spaced out for a while' I thought as I sat up, it was about time the guards would call use all down to the court yard. Wulf, looked at me worriedly.

_"What?"_ I said meeting his gaze.

_"Are you alright friend? Once again you had seemed like you were freezing" _he explained, I dropped my gaze not sure how to answer, it seemed like everything around me was getting colder, but I still down understand.

* * *

**No one's pov.**

Danny and Wulf sat in silence, Danny having yet to answer Wulf's question.

"All prisoners to the court yard!" 'right on cue' Danny said, now being 8:00, the little boy jumped from his bed as the cell opened, Wulf only sighed at how his question was ignored.

As the two left, they had not noticed that one Danny's bed had a lair of ice was covering the pillow as well as some of the covers.

* * *

In the court yard, Danny searched for Skulker, but it was hard to see with all the ghost scattered every where.

"There you are Whelp" a voice called out, Danny know fully well who it was.

"I can say the same for you to" the white haired ghost replied, Wulf was right behind Danny, glaring at Skulker.

The mechanical ghost returned the glare, but set his attention to Danny. "So where do we began. I had some ghost recurred for this, they'll help as a distraction after you get the weapon" Danny nodded.

* * *

As the guards stood guard they over heard shouting in the crowd, they looked closer to see a crowed gathered in a circle, where two ghost stood in the middle, beginning to fight.

The guards saw this as a perfect opportunity to watch a good show, wanting to see this all played out.

From where they were, they could see the two ghost were the new bes.

"Don't those two have a bone to pick with each other" one of the guards said to another that stood right next to him.

"Yeah, this should be interesting" the other guard replied, having a big smirk on his face, loving every moment of this.

* * *

Down below Skulker made a lash at Danny, but flailed as the younger ghost had dogged it, Danny countered by kicking him strait in the jaw "Hay, watch it, this is a played fight; remember?" Skulker whispered, rubbing his sore jaw.

"I know, Youngblood and Johnny, taught me how to do a played fight" Danny explained getting into a battle stance.

"You do realize that a played fight is when you 'don't' actually hit the other person, but you rather pretend, Skulker then swift kicked the nine year old -getting revenge for what the kid did- Danny got up and rubbed his head.

'Really guys. I'm so going to kick there butts when I get back' Danny thought, dogging another attack, he then jumped in the air coming down fast using both his fist, slamming right into the robotic ghost. This was now going to be more of a fight then a played out one, how the two attacked one another.

Skulker flow back, hitting the near by table, the guards looked to see if he needed medical attention, but saw the ghost get up again, but the ghost now had a enraged look on his face.

"Okay, lets end this", Danny had no time to dough this on as, Skulker, grabbed him by the leg, slamming him to the ground.

Danny know now what to do.

"Owww, my leg" he said, giving his best acting to convince the guards to come down.

"Another one for the infirmary" one of the guards laughed as he bent down to pick up the fallen boy. But what he didn't expect was Danny got up and swiped up the weapon the guard held, right out of his hands, then flung it to Skulker where he started shouting at the guards.

The guards panicked as the prisoners started to riot, more of there weapons were taken. Danny dodged and flipped past the guards, nearly getting caught, but would ether get saved out of sheer luck or countering by kicking or punching in reflex.

As the the riot continued, more and more guards came, when it almost seemed to much, Danny decided to go further into the plan. No one even noticed the small boy slip past everyone, Wulf was lost in the crowed, but knowing him he could take care of himself.

Danny travailed down the maze-like hall way until he saw what he was looking for.

'Walker's Office'

It said written on the door, the young boy had no idea what laid behind it, but there was no turning back now. He slowly opened it, looking through the crack to see any one in view, but saw that the room was completely empty.

Danny sighed with relief, opening the door more, but as he entered, the door slammed right behind him.

The young ghost wiped around, to find non-other than Walker, he looked beyond enraged, he looked at Danny, seeing who was the cause of the whole fight.

"I now you were going to be the thorn in my side" he stated walking up to Danny, grabbing him by the neck then pining him to the wall. If Danny had the need to breath, he would gasp for air at this moment.

The white haired ghost squirmed for freedom, but with no avail, Danny looked helplessly into Walker's green eyes, he could see only rage flow through, making the younger ghost worry even more.

'On no, on no. What am I going to do?' Danny thought as he tried to loosen the warrants grip around his neck.

"There's no getting out of this punk. The moment the riot ends I'm locking you in a secured cell and even giving your own collar to keep you in lined" Danny did not like the sound of that, he tried even harder to get free. Walker only laughed at the small child's misery.

"Try all you want punk, but there are rules and in any law they are needed to be followed, and if there not, then there's only chaos" Walker said squeezing his grip on the boy. Danny coughed, spitting up a little ectoplama, it ran down the side of Danny's mouth.

It then dawned on Danny what he had said, giving the boy an idea how to get out of this 'find the weak spots in their advantages, now I get it' he thought as he scanned the room, trying to find what he was looking for.

'There!' Danny then grinned seeing what he was looking for, but he still needed, Walker to let him go so he could get it.

Another chill ran through Danny, he was sick and tired of this, but then saw what was on his had "frost?" he said in a hush voice, Walker was unaware of this action, giving the boy the upper hand.

Danny then focused on the cold feeling, hoping he could use it to his advantage, he willingly let the cold flow through him, he could feel it coming from him, as if he were the source. But he paid no mind as it was now causing a lair of ice to crawl across, Walker's arm.

When the warrant finally noticed the ice on him, it was already up to his elbow, in panic he released the grip he hand around the boy neck.

"You little- it's forbidden to have that kind of ability in this part of the 'Ghost Zone'" He barked, getting the last of the ice off him. Danny wiped the ectoplasma off his mouth and ran to the desk.

"Were do you think your-" Walker was cut of from a blast at the door, what stood at the entrance now was Wulf. He looked at Walker with rage and determination written all over his face, having both his claws out to tare him to shreds.

"YOU! Your going to pay for this Wulf and I know just how" the warrant said putting a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a device with two button's on it. Wulf, paled at the device, it was what shocked Wulf whenever he tried to escape or fought back. Walker grinned, he wasn't going to lose to a full grown fur ball.

He was about to press the button, when a voice stopped him.

"Hay Walker" the warrant turned to face the voice, his eyes then widen as he saw Danny was on his desk holding in his hands his rule book. "Looky what I found" The young boy said in sing-song tone, he had a sly grin on his face.

"HAND THAT OVER!" Walker yelled, gripping harder on device.

"Shhh, inside voices. It's a rule you know" Danny said pretending to read the book, only knowing the rule because of Clockwork's reminders on how it was rude.

Walker took a few steps towards Danny to get his property, but Danny formed an ecto-ball in his hand and aimed it at the book.

"Uh uh uhhh, you don't want me to destroy this; do you?" Walker froze in place, seeing how close his book was to the ectoplam.

"Grrr, you think you can win so easily don't you punk" he glared at the boy, now forming an idea. "If you do not hand over by book, I'll will not hesitate to zap, your friend here" he gestured to Wulf, who be came stiff at the threat.

Danny became silent, giving off no means of an expression. After a moment or two, the little boy burst out laughing.

"HAHA! You think you can psych me out like that? I grow up with two teachers that teach me stuff like this all the time. And besides, you wont dare press that button, if you do, then say bye, bye to your little book" a sadistic grin was placed on the boys face, scaring both Wulf and Walker.

Wulf shook his head, he know Danny was only trying to get to Walker and not him, he saw his captor was distracted at Danny was he flipped trough each page. Wulf took this opportunity to grab the remote.

The warrant spun around to get his remote back, but Wulf slammed him into the wall. Walker then punch the wear-wolf ghost, making him skid on the floor, but he soon got back up then slashed his claws out on Walker, who dodged only by an inched.

As the two fought Danny went through all the rules as fast as he could, trying to find the right one that could help him.

Bingo

Wulf grabbed Walkers leg, flinging him across the room, slamming right into the desk. Danny jumped back, now floating in the air.

Walker rubbed his head, getting to his feet, 'this fights getting use no ware' he thought as he dodger another attack, he then realized that the punk was no ware to be seen.

Through the whole commotion the remote was dropped to the ground. Danny saw it then swapped it up. He noticed that there was another button on the device, knowing fully well what the red button did, he took his chances with the green.

Almost automatically the collar came off, falling to the ground, Wulf smiled at his friend for helping him, he saw that now was a perfect time to escape from Walker, he ran over to Danny and picked him up.

"Wait, I have something important to say" Danny said stopping his friend, Wulf questioned this but nodded.

"Hay, Walker, I found something interesting in your book. It says here that a you can't arrest me because I haven't been hear that long" he said proudly.

"What" Walker said having no idea he meant

"Here" Danny pointed to were it was, but stayed a safe distant "And because of my actions were when I was still learning, they cancel out any way you can arrest me" Danny then slid the book across the floor for Walker to see.

Walker read what was stated, now becoming even more angry.

"AHHHH! Fine you win this round, but after tomorrow, anything you do any slip up you do I'm coming after you" Before he could try to get the wear-wolf ghost, Wulf had done something unexpected, he used his claws and sliced the air, opening a portal.

Danny stared in awe at the portal, but before he could say anything, Wulf grabbed his friend and jumped through, leaving Walker enraged.

**Walker's pov.**

'That little punk will pay, and the moment I get my hand on Wulf, I'll locking him under chains to get him to stay' I thought as I pasted back and forth in by office, I still had no word of the riot and how it was going.

All of a sudden one of my guards showed up beaten a bruised "SIR! The prisoners have all escaped. We were able to catch several but a great number of them have left the premises" the guard looked at me worriedly.

"All right, I want you to dispatch all the units and get them back here; got it?" I stated, the guard nodded then soon left.

I picked up the collar that once was raped around Wulf's neck, 'don't think I'll just let you get away like that' I walked over to my desk and placed it in a drawer for later.

**Danny's pov.**

'That. Was. So. COOL!' I thought as we went through the portal. We landed in a random part of the 'Ghost Zone' that I've been in every now and then, I turned to Wulf who was also happy.

_"That was amazing. How did you do that?" _I asked jumping up and down with excitement.

_"It's an ability of mine, That is why Walker had locked me up like he did"_ I stopped jumping and began to listen.

_"Why? I don't get it. Why would he do such a this?" _I looked up my friend.

_"Because I have the ability to cross dimensions and that is 'agents the rules', as he would say"_ he said 'trying' to imitate Walker, I laughed at that.

"Well the isn't fair" I said crossing.

The sensation came back, sending chills all over, but unlike all the other times, I couldn't take it, I felt like I was back in my dream, unable to move I fell to my knees where I then heard Wulf yell out _"FRIEND!"_ I tried to turn toward him to reassure calm him down, but all I could do was feel the icy-chill over come me.

I looked at my hand and saw it was blue -like in my dream- but it also had icicles on it, my hair was the same way with the ice, it ran down my hair like you would see on a house window in the winter.

I felt someone pick me up -I know it wasn't Wulf, but it did feel familiar , but I had my eye's shut to tight to even make out anything, I could tell we were going somewhere; but where? I tried to open my eye's but before I could get an image of what they looked like, I passed out.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

What do you think? I hoped I explained enough and if I didn't, please feel free to ask :)

Now who wants a ghost cookie? First one to figure out who Danny's being cared by, gets one X3

Please review :D


	12. Far Frozen

Sorry for the wait, I've been working on other things but here it is X3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 12: Far Frozen**

**Clockwork's pov.**

I watched as both Daniel and Wulf emerged from the portal, seeing as how they had both succeed in escaping from Walker's prison, but I know that I'm going to get a lot of turmoil from the Observants about this whole event. They just love finding reasons to annoy me.

I watched as Daniels ice core finally broke throw, I could see that the two where both confused by what was going on, so I took this as a cue to step in.

"Time out"

Everything stopped; I took out a time medallion and placed it around Wulf's neck. He blinked twice looking at his surroundings as if he had just seen it for the first time, when his eye's finally landed on me he looked startled.

_"Who are you?" _he said seeing me as a threat, he got in a fighting stance ready to fight 'he most likely thinks I'm here to take them back to the prison'.

I laughed lightly at this _"You have nothing to worry about Wulf, I am Clockwork as well as Daniel's guardian" _I explained, the wear-wolf ghost stared in complete shock.

_"Thy, Clockwork, Master of all Time?"_ his eye's were the size of dinner plates, my form changed from that of an adult to a elder as he spoke, making him more amazed.

_"Hehe yes, and I want to thank you for helping Daniel"_ at this Wulf turned to the still frozen child, his skin was a light shade of blue and there was icicles hanging from the tips of his hair, Wulf knelt down and motioned his paw back and forth in front of the young once face. Once he could see that there was no use to this action he stood up and looked at me again.

_"It's him that I should thank, he saved my after-life" _he said, I smiled at this, Daniel may seem to others as a mischievous little kid, but I know how he's always there to help and never gives up even if it's inevitable -I know this because he still thinks he can get away with sneaking out.

_"Hehe, well I still thank you. As of right now I have to get Daniel to Far Frozen" _I explained I saw both Wulf ears perked up.

_"Why are you taking him there?" _he asked.

_"Because of Daniel's new equired ice core, a friend of mu=ine can help him there" _I said

_"If I can, may I come with you?" _Wulf asked, the tone in his voice sounded scared as if I would hurt him.

_"Of course"_ I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Time In"

Before Daniel past out I picked him up and proceeded to Far Frozen.

**Danny's pov.**

I felt the cold sensation dim down, but it still struck through me, making me twitch every now and then. I also felt as if I was in water, it was warm and yet cool, making me relax a bit.

I slowly opened my eyes to fine that I really was in water -in a tank that is- I looked around to see that I was in some kind of lab but almost everything was covered in ice.

"Ah, I see that your finally awake" I turn my head toward the voice, and was surprise to see a yeti-like ghost stand in the door way.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, bubbles came from my mouth as I spoke, I then realized something that I didn't noticed before, "And can you tell me where my clothes are", I felt my cheeks become a light shade of green as I tried to cover myself up.

"Hahaha I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Frostbite, you are in Far Frozen and at the moment your mentor is retrieving some clothes for you"

"Clockwork? So he knows I'm here?... Wait he always knows, duh" I felt stupid saying that, but the ghost named Frostbite found it amusing and laughed.

"Hahaha yes, he does, he is actually the one who brought you here, along with a ghost named Wulf, I believe".

"Really!?" I was happy to hear that my new friend was still around. "Where is he now, can I see him?"

"You may see him once we get you out of there" I smiled and nodded.

"Awe, I see you have meet Frostbite" I know that voice anywhere, and huge grin spread across my face.

"CLOCKY!" I shouted with delight, bubbles erupted from my mouth, I saw a confused expression on Frostbite's face at my choose of words.

"Clocky? That's a new one" he turned to my mentor, Clockwork sighed in response.

"Yes well, he's been calling me that since I first meet him".

I let out a proud grin "Yep"

"Hehehe well that's quit interesting the hear" you could tell frostbite was holding back, seeing as he was covering his mouth as he turned away from Clocky and me.

*Sigh* "Well, I brought you a clean pair of clothes, Daniel" Clockwork placed the clothes on a near by table -I gave a small glare to the sound of that name- as Frostbite started to work on getting me out.

After I was out I got dressed in the clothes I was given, I was glad they didn't take my goggles off, even when I was in the tank, I feel so negative without them. That got me thinking of the video that I was shown, 'was that really me?', I looked into the mirror in the bathroom I was in, I could see it was me that I came to know so well, but for some reason thinking of the video, made me almost scared of myself.

'That couldn't have been me; could it?' I tried think of the event but no matter what it kept coming up as blank. I guess the best I can do is ask Youngblood what happened. I just hope he knows.

Once I was done getting dressed, I walked out over to Frostbite, my teeth chattered as I walked over, it still felt cold, but I wasn't sure weather or not it was because how I've been feeling or if it was because of where I was.

When I finally made it over to him, I could see he wasn't alone, Clockwork floated there and to my delight "Wulf!", I ran over almost forgetting how cold I was.

_"Friend, I'm glad to see your alright" _Wulf said

_"Yeah, I still feel cold, but I'm better than before" _I said as my teeth chattered.

"I didn't know you knew Esperanto, that's quite amazing" Frostbite said.

"Ghostwriter taught me a way to learn a language easily. I'm glad it came in handy" I said "Now, can anyone please tell me why this is happening" I asked, raping my arms around myself still feeling the cold chills.

Clockwork then began to explained to me what was going on.

"You have what is known as an ice core, where you can control ice at will" he explained, I nodded to show that I understood. "Not every ghost has the same core, others may have fire, some electricity, some even sound, which you have a little but we'll discuses that later".

"So, do you have a... time core" I tried to see what his was, it was my best guess.

"Hehe yes actually. The thing about you having an ice core though in extremely rare" he said.

"How come?" I replied.

"Because ghost with ice cores, usually have died in a state that's related to the cold weather or are one of the people of Far Frozen" I looked at Frostbite who gave me a grin.

"Then why do I have one?" I was a bit confused on the subject.

"I can't give you an accurate answer, but it's a skill that's quite powerful in the right hands" Clockwork explained, which to me it translates as 'you'll know eventually'.

"So I'm staying here till I get this power under control?" I finally asked after my mentor was finished.

"Yes and no, for right now we're going to teach you not to shiver, after that your going to come here like you would for your classes" Frostbite explained.

"So all together I'm going to have three teachers, that teaching me three different things... That's bunk, I'm not going to have time to do ANYTHING fun" I pouted, Clockwork began laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about, I have made a schedule that gives you a enough time for you to have fun, you just have to get use to it" I nodded, you could hear my teeth chatter throughout the whole conversation.

"Okay. So, when are you teaching me to stop shivering again?" I said trying to stay still.

"If you would like, we can start now, come we can began in the training room" Frostbite said as he and Clockwork began to leave the room, I turned my attention to Wulf.

_"Are you going to come and watch?" _ I asked in hopes that he would.

_"I am sorry friend but I should take my leave" _he said, I wasn't really surprised, but I wasn't happy ether.

_"Are you shore, Clockwork can help make shore Walker doesn't get you" _I tried convincing him to stay.

_"I thank you for the offer but no. It's best if I leave this place as soon as possible" _he said as he opened another portal with his claws, _"but I can tell you this, we will meet again" _and with that he left.

I walked outside to find that it was colder out here, I tried rapping my arms around myself more, but to no use. After wondering around some, I finally found where Frostbite and Clockwork went. It looked to be an arena.

"Ah, there you are, let's began" Frostbite said, I nodded, I notice that there where more yeti-like ghost in the stadium surrounding the stance.

"Are they going to watch?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes, but don't worry there here to just observe" I gave a dry look, not buying it. "In other words there here for a good laugh" Clockwork laughed at this.

"He's smarter than you think Frostbite" my mentor said.

"Hehe well also not much happens around here, so my people take what they can get with entertainment" Frostbite explained.

"Figures" I simply replied,

Frostbite began to explain to me how to stop shivering, I focused all my energy, building it up so that it had no where to else it can go but out.

The energy burst out of me with much relief, I no longer felt cold, yet I could still feel the cold sensation flow through me, it was more natural now.

Though when I looked up I saw that I nearly froze half the stadium as well as Frostbite, Clockwork on the other hand was being his calm self, just floated there, but I could see in his eyes that he was trying to hold back laughter at the whole ordeal.

After that both Clockwork and me left to go back to the clock-tower; starting Monday I will began my training with Frostbite, but because tomorrows Friday, I didn't have to worry about anything, except of course my death-day, after the past few days I can't wait.

"Clocky, can I ask you something?" I said as I sat down on the couch, I was reading a book called 'Dead connection' as Clockwork was watching the viewing screen.

"What is Daniel?" I hesitated

"Well, I was wondering... Is it normal to start forgetting who people are, or... who you were" I asked, feeling a bit shameful for asking.

"Memories are something hard for ghost to have, manly about there past life, and for young once -like yourself- they don't have many memories to have that keeps them from remembering. But there still there, you just need to be reminded that's all" he explained to me, giving me a sad smile.

My gaze fell, I looked down at the floor still feeling Clockworks gaze, I hope I do remember, I don't want to forget anything, but I was glad that Clockwork tried cheering me up.

"Thank you" I simply said, looking up at my mentor, I gave him a smile before getting off the couch and started fly to my room.

Before I made it to the stairway, I heard Clockwork call my name.

"Daniel" I looked back at the time ghost.

"Yes?"

"It's midnight, I just want to be the first one to say Happy Death-day... or as it is also, Happy Birthday" I smiled, Clockwork was the only one to recognize that my death-day also fell on the day I was born.

"Thanks I'm tired so I'll see you in a couple hours" I said, Clockwork nodded in agreement.

"We can celebrate when you get up".

"Okay" with that I flow off to my room.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPD**

Congratulations to HalfafanD for figuring out that it was Clockwork X3 Here's your Ghost cookie :D

I want to go on record that there isn't going to be any parings, I'm sorry to disappoint if you thought there were.

Next chapter is going to take the plot more into the story, so I'm speeding up time again.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask X3

Hope you like X3 please review


	13. The Portal

YAY! I think I'm getting better at this X3

**DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 13: The Portal **

Danny sat in silent, looking around his room. In the time he has spent as a ghost, he had become fairly use to his surroundings and in the time he has spent as a ghost, his fear for them have vanished -though he can't figure out why he feared them in the first place.

Sighing, Danny laid down on his bed giving up another attempt to remembering his life. For the past few weeks Danny had been trying to think back to when he was alive, but the memories have faded -he couldn't even remember what he looked like- his friends would say that it really didn't matter if he remembered or not, but he felt like he needed to... but why.

It was another dead-end, getting up Danny flown out his room to is mentor, it was around time he would go out and do some tasks for the Master of time and consider he was 14 he could do a lot more than when he was 6.

Well, technically 13, he wouldn't be 14 until two weeks from now. Which he couldn't wait for. Danny knew something big was going to happen, he just knew it.

Danny had changed quite a bit in the last few years; he was much taller -but was still small compared to most- and had changed his style of clothes to a black turtle neck, with a white winter vest, which he wore white fingerless gloves with, he wore a belt that had his new found logo of a D with a P inside, that Clockwork had presented to him. Danny still wore plain black pants but stopped wearing tennis-shoes, switching to a pair of white snow boots. In all he was embracing the cold; considering how much time he spent a Far Frozen, in was no big surprise.

Danny landed at the bottom of the steps and began to walk over to Clockwork.

Clockwork at the moment was looking blankly at the viewing screen -it showing nothing, but a green vortex swirling clockwise- this thrrow Danny off, he was use to seeing his mentor lost in thought in his work but this seemed different and Danny could feel it, something was off. Looking at the viewing screen Danny was in hopes to have it tell him or give him a hint to his mentors thought, but to no avail.

"Ah, Daniel. Glad to see your out and about" Danny's thoughts were broken at the sound of his mentor's word. Danny looked from the screen to see that Clockwork had his full attention on him.

"Oh hay, I was just coming down, and was wondering if there was anything you would like for me to do" Danny rubbed his neck; nerves do to how he was hoping that his mentor did have something for him to do. He had been cooped up in his room for the past few days, having nothing to do, it seemed like everyone had to do something, but not him.

A smile crept onto the Time master's face "Actually, yes I do" Clockwork said as he flowed over to a near by table, he then picked up a package that was simply raped in a plain brown wrapping.

Clockwork turned back to his curious apprentice, who looked in wonder at it, "I need you to take this over to Technus for me".

The teens face fell at the sound of the name 'Not Technus' Danny thought; it's not like he had anything against the ghost, it was just that Technus had a tendency to talk on and on about himself, which could get on anyone's nerves, but hay, beggars can't be choosers.

"Alright, cool. Do I have to go to a pacific place? or just go to the regular destination?" Danny said as he accepted the package, he didn't take much mind of what could be in there, knowing it was probably something technical.

"Regular is fine, but he wont be there when you arrive, so just leave it at his door" Clockwork replied, Danny looked into his glowing red eyes that he has seen countless times, he could see wisdom, praise, acceptance, kindness, strength, sturdiness, some of many emotions that he has come to know, but the apprentice could have sworn he saw something else, something in the Time master's eyes that was different from all the rest.

Danny shrugged it off, he then made his way over to the entrance and picked up his bag that he would used to carry many things.

Placing the package in his bag, Danny began to float off the ground ready to leave but not before say goodbye that is.

"See yeah later _Clocky_", Danny said with a grin as he left his Mentor smiling.

**Clockwork's pov.**

I waited there staring a the door. I had many thing to do today, one of them was them.

"Clockwork!" two familiar, annoying voices called out my name, I turned to face the Observants.

In the years past they have come back over with the same old lines and the same tired excuses, about Daniel. They would say he was a menace and that he would be the down fall of both the human world and our own. The bad part is that there still at me for when Daniel went to prison. I was glad this time was different.

"Ah, I see that you finally arrived" I said in a calm tone, even though I hated them it was good to keep a strait face, mainly because they would usually get frustrated because of it.

"Clockwork, an incident has happened. There is a ripple in the dimensional plan and we believe that it's coming from the 'Human Realm'" the one on the right stated, waiting for my reply.

"I am well aware of it -as well as many ghost are- there is nothing to worry about, all is as it should be" I said as I shifted my form to a baby but it soon changed to and elder.

"But the ghost, they can now leak out and cause trouble, humans' are not able to handle so many ghost" the one on the left said.

"I know that" venom escaped my words, but I still kept a calm expression, "there is nothing to worry about, this will be beneficial for both our worlds"

They were silent. I looked at the two of them to see that they wanted more of an explanation, so I continued.

"Were I'm going with this, is that in time to come -one way or another- there would have been problems for one simple town, so the best solution is to trust my word"

"... Alright" They finally said, they know fully well I know how to work around them.

"Good, now if you pleas excuse me, I have to get some work done" they nodded in agreement and left me alone.

I heard the ticking of the clocks all around me. Oh how the melody ringed peacefully throw out the tower it was something that calmed me when ever those one-eyed pains in my side, came. I turned my attention back to the viewing screen -I actually did have worked to be done- I looked in on a man and woman, who were at work as they finishing up there creation they had worked so hard on.

_"Ready Mads" the man who was Jack said with glee. he picked up two plugs ready to connect them together._

_"Ready" the woman also know a Maddie said as she got next to her husband._

_"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" Jack put the two cords together and the machine came to life, the green energy swirled in glory._

_The two looked in awe at what they have done; it had finally worked, it all payed off after so long._

_"We did it Mads! WE DID IT!" The grown man jumped in excitement, while the woman stared at it amazed to see it with her own eyes._

_"We have to tell Jazzy-pants" with that the man in the orange hazmat suit ran up the sairs to get there 16 year old daughter._

_Maddie waited for her husband to returned, she wanted to share this with her whole family... though she knew not everyone could, that darkened her joy. But it soon returned hearing the foot steps of her husband as well as her daughter._

_"See Jazz, it works. It really WORKS!" Jack praised at the device they worked on._

_"Cool" Jazz said sarcastically, not at all interested in her parents work._

_"Jazz I know you don't really care about our work, but this could prove everything that we both have said. Ghost DO existed" Maddie said._

_"Mom. I get that you two have this wired obsession over ghost, but sooner or later it has to stop. There is NO such thing as ghost" Jazz said as she began to walk away._

_"*Sigh* Well we do have it working, do you want to celebrate and have some fudge?" Maddie said as her daughter left going up the stairs. she had yet again tried shooting down her belief in the paranormal._

_"Sure! And then after that we can look in to more of the portal" Jack said having a grin plastered onto his face. He was not at all fazed by his daughters words._

_"Hehehe yeah" Maddie relied, she then looked backed at the portal. "Jack. What should we call it? The portal that is" She looked at her husband who was mulling over the idea._

_"Mhhhh... I KNOW! 'The Fenton Ghost Portal' has a nice ring to it; don't you think?" Jack said looking at his wife. A smile went across the woman's face._

_"Yeah" Maddie looked longingly at the portal, "think that's a prefect name for it" with that the couple made there way up the stairs to celebrate a job well done. _

**Danny's pov.**

I raced across the 'Ghost Zone' having an awesome time going up and down and left and right. I loved flying, to me it was the greatest feeling in the world.

On my way to my destination, I past Skulker's island, a place I was fairly use to going past -having always getting caught by him- I tried flying fast so today I didn't have to deal with him, though to my surprise I saw him starting to fly from the island, but he went the other direction from where I was.

I stopped to see if this was some kind of trick, but it wasn't, Skulker kept flying and by how he was flying, he was in a hurry to get some where.

Not really bothering with it I set off again to technology obsessed ghost lair.

On the way there I past Ember's lair as we as Johnny's and Kitty's but notice they weren't there 'they must be off doing some rock consort or off on a drive' I thought.

When I finally got to Technus I saw a note hanging on his door, curious I started to read it.

_Dear who ever is reading this_

_I, Technus, master of all things electronic, is out on the search for the ripple in the dimensions. I have no way of knowing when I'll be back so I advise that you wait till I return so you can see all my glory._

_Technus, Master of technology._

I stared dryly at the note, he was definitely full of it. I placed the package on the door so that he could see it right away. I wonder what he meant by 'ripple in the dimensions'.

I then left, having already done my task I destined to go find Youngblood. We haven't hanged out that much considering my work, teachings and training. Plus our interests have changed in opinion, I didn't prank that much as I use to, mainly because I have three teachers watching my ever move. But we still hanged every now and then. But was funny is how he hated that I was taller, he use to tease me about how short I was, but now i out ranked him in height.

I made my way over to Youngblood's lair, were I saw him about to leave.

"Hay! YB, what's up" my friend turned to my direction and smiled. he wore a cowboy outfit which was a bit silly.

"Hay Goggles" he said, saying one of my dreaded nicknames I have been given. Kitty also called me goggles, though not as much a YB, Johnny on the other hand called me -thanks to Ghostwriter- Stopwatch, Ember would call me dip-stick or sometimes baby-pops, she calls me that cuz' she says I'm always tying to do the right thing, which I would reply by says 'because I don't want Walker coming after me'; there was also Whelp, that Skulker calls me, and last but not least Daniel which of course Clocky and Frostbite would call me and many of the higher up ghost.

I sighed at the thought "Where are you going?" I asked the green haired ghost.

"Haven't you heard? There's a unnatural portal that has opened to the 'Human Realm'" I blinked twice at this.

"Your kidding right? There's actually a unnatural portal opened in the 'Ghost Zone?" There was another but rarely anyone knows about it, plus who would, theres talk about a half-ghost that lives there, and clockwork told me I should try to avowed him at all cost. YB just nodded his head rapidly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, come on, it's said to be in the northwest side of the 'Ghost Zone'" I thought it over, I been want to see the 'Human Realm' for so long, I don't remember it and the only reason I know a little about what it looks like is from watching Clockwork work. I smiled at Yougblood.

"Yeah, lets go"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for the wait, I was having some writers block, but the good news is that the story is reaching it's plot, so Danny will be meeting his parents soon to come, but in which chapter I will not say :D

I like to congratulate Mango Bat for being by 100 reviewer, you get a Ghost pie :D

Now for a Danny Phantom question, What is Amity Park's name based off of? First one to get it right gets a ghost cookie X3

Hope you like, please review :)


	14. The Human Realm

I was going to work on this next week but I wanted to get this done, so here you go X3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 14: The 'Human Realm'**

**Danny's pov.**

Youngblood and me went across most of the 'Ghost Zone' to get to our destination.

After an hour or so we were getting tired and was bought to give up, that was until we spotted three familiar figures in the distance.

Johnny, Kitty and Ember, I could see that YB saw them and soon flow off to see them -that or scare- I saw that Johnny was on his bike, along with Kitty; Ember on the other hand was floating next to them with her guitar in hand.

When I finally approached everyone, Ember was just finishing up telling what they were doing, to YB.

"-We've been here ever since" Ember ended as she strummed a few cords on her guitar.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Ember was just telling me about how there also looking for the portal" YB said, I looked around wondering what they were waiting for.

"Uhhh okay? But why are you guys just standing-I mean floating here? I'm pretty sure that it's not going to pop open for you right here" I said hoping they didn't catch my miss words.

Kitty then spoke up "Nice save Goggles", 'dang it!', "Well you see, the portal has yet to open and if we're right it should pop open somewhere around here" she gestured around her to show what she meant.

I looked around my self 'what made this place so special' I then turned my attention back to the group.

"How do you know this is the right place" I asked, I crossed my arms over my chest, I was a bit skeptical about it all and they could see it.

"Will you just trust us, dude. We got Intel on the place from a reliable source; kay?" Johnny said as he put his hands up to defend himself, I just gave him a dry look."You don't believe me do you?"

"Yep" was all I said.

"Come on Stopwatch, this is me we're talking about" Johnny said trying to convince me of his so called reliability, which has been shown in the past as a weak gamble. The group stayed quite waiting for my response, not have anything really to lose, I gave in.

"Sigh, fine" a grin cross Johnny's face going from ear to ear.

"But why do you guys want to go to the 'Human Realm' any way? You guys think that all human's are weak and a waist" I stated, everyone stared at me.

"Well, because of how fun it would be to mess with them. They can't stop us any way" Ember said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't see why it would be so fun. I mean, we were once humans you know? I get that you guys think it's fun cuz' they can't do anything about them, but there are some humans that can and will hunt down ghost to; you know?"

My friends just stared me, I couldn't really tell what there expressions were, but I do know what they are thinking 'he's nuts'.

Ember then spoke up.

"You are definitely something else" I turned my attention to the blue-flame headed ghost, who had a sly smile written across her face.

"What do you mean" I asked, not getting what she was talking about.

"Well, you stand up for humans for one, you always miss use slang words, and most of the time you walk around when you can just fly -even though flying's your favorite thing to do- if it weren't for the white hair, glowing green eyes or the green ora, I would think you were human. Your practicably a -I don't know- living Spirit, as far as we know" she sounded like she was making a joking and was serious at the same time.

I blinked twice, 'a Living Spirit?'

Everyone looked at me for a response, but I had non, I wasn't even sure if what Ember said was a good thing of bad, but in a way it felt true.

I shrugged which seemed to be enough to convince them.

* * *

We all waited around for about three hours, I was starting to get impatient as well as everyone else.

"Were is it? I thought you said it would be around here" Youngblood said.

"That's what the guy told me. I do't get it. It should be here by now" Johnny said looking around, I was getting bored with this whole thing.

"Well I'm out of here, if you need me I'll be at my lair" Ember said flying off, we said ours goodbyes to her, seeing as how it was pointless to get her to stay.

After some time johnny and Kitty gave in.

"Sigh, I'm sorry guys, I really thought this would work. Maybe we can find it tomorrow" Johnny said as he started up his engine.

"It's okay, I didn't have anything better to do, I was fun hanging" I said as both Johnny and Kitty waved off and left, leaving me and Youngblood behin

"So do you want to head back to? I'm getting pretty tired" YB stretched, I nodded my head.

"Sure, but I'm going to the other way. I'll talk with you later okay?" my green haired friend gave a smile to show he said okay. I didn't really have to be back at the tower right now so I thought I would just kill some time by flying around.

After that we went our septet ways, but something felt different, I have been this way nearly hundred times but It seemed different, 'somethings off' I thought. I then noticed some ectopuses pass me and went around a huge bolder out of site, curious I followed. Ectopuses weren't that exiting and extremely easy to fight, but I didn't have anything better to do,; so why not?

When I looked over the bolder, I saw something unexpected, 'The Portal!', it was there in plan site but it was in a place easily looked pasted. I saw that the ectopuses were no where in site, 'did they go in?' I thought as I moved away from the boulder.

I got closer, then closer, til I was an inch away from it, I looked into it's green swirling gaze. Something was polling at me to go in, like a magnet to medal.

the next thing I know, my hand was drifting into it, then my whole arm slowly past through, soon my whole body was engulfed into it. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for what was to come.

* * *

I opened my eyes to, what looked to be a lab, there were test tubes everywhere as well as -what I hoped not to be- ectoplama, I was getting a eerie feeling about this play, but also a familiar one. I walked around in a pattern that I didn't even realize I was making. I would walk over to the stairs then to the table and soon made my way over to the middle of the lab.

I felt like a broken record going on and on, but it cleared my mine. I was about to go back into the portal, when I realized something, 'I was in the Human Realm -... man I'm slow-' a sly grin began to appear on my lips, I looked up to the ceiling then back to the portal 'I wont be gone that long'.

With that I shot strait into the air, phasing my way through the ceiling and out into the open air.

It was amazing, I have never seen anything like it. I recognized some of the many things I've learn about this place, from the cars to the buildings, there were even some birds that past me that I learned from in class, one I believe to be a blue-jay and another a robin.

The sky had to be my favorite. I was so use to seeing a green filed zone with nothing but purple floating doors to look at. This view was different, I could tell that is night by the looks of things; the sky was a midnight blue with stars that were so bright, but what caught my eyes the most was the moon, it glowed so magically, brightening to a point to were I could see everything around me.

I would never have thought that being here would affect me so much, there was an acing feeling that graced me, I never wanted to leave, but I know I do.

I landed on a ruff and watched to cars go by, I was listening to them past, it wasn't like the clock-tower -it's rhythmic ticks, going in a never changing pattern- but it was still soothing to hear, I closed my eyes to listen closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" an ear pricing scream woke me from my trance. I didn't know how to react, but the next thing I know I was flying to the source at great speed. I looked left and right to where it could have come from.

"SOMEONE HELP!" There it was again, it sounded to be a woman and was coming from an ally.

When I landed, I could see it was those ectopuses, they were terrorizing a woman, who looked to be in her mid-30's, she was up against the wall holding a garbage lid to back off the ghost.

"HAY! What do you think your doing!" I called out the ghost turned to me, I gave my best glare to them, one of them lashed out and attached, I dogged one of it's hits but the next attack necked me on the side, sending me flying into the wall.

I shock off the debris and glared at the ghost with hatred 'okay, you want to play that' I got up and rocked myself at the ghosts grabbing one of there tentacles each, I then spun around like a top soon letting them go, sending them into the wall.

They tried getting back up, but I didn't want them to get away, so I used my ice powers, freezing them in place. There faces were in shock as they now looked like statues.

"Okay! Who wants sushi?" I said with a grin plastered on to my face I turned back to the woman, but she looked more scared of me than when she was scared of the ectopuses.

I frowned, I didn't mean to scare her, I noticed that her purse was laying on the ground I walked over to it and picked it up,

Then I started to walk over to the woman seeing as how there was no way she was moving from where she was.

Her eyes where nailed shut as she sat in the corner, she was using the trash lid as a shield now, hiding herself under the thin metals contents. I sighed.

I held out the purse for her, when she didn't notice, I spoke up.

"Miss, you dropped something" She then cracked an eye open to see her purse dangling in front of her, she turned her attention away from it to see me, her face was filled with both wonder and fear, but mostly shock filled her face.

She shakingly took it dropping the lid from her grasp. She did not dare take her eyes off me.

"T-thank you?" she said in a scratchy voice -probably caused by screaming- I could tell it was stated more as a question.

I smiled lightly "Your welcome. And you don't have to be scared, I promise I wont hurt you, I'm not like them" I gestured to the ghost who were still on ice.

She did not respond, she just stared at me as if I was a picture in a art gallery, looking at every detail of me. Feeling as if there was nothing left for me do, I started to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned back to the woman, she was still in the corner holding her purse like it was a life line.

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me?" I stared at her like it was the oddest question I have ever heard -and in my case it was- I started to laugh.

"Haha because haha It was the right thing to do" after I calmed down a bit, I looked back to her to see a shocked look on her face.

"What?"

She flinched "Nothing!... It's just that I thought all ghost were evil... and you saving me kinda through me off" I gave a grim smile to that.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that there weren't any bad ghost... But there are some good ones, you just have to look in the right places. with that I flow strait up into the sky. I left the ghost there knowing that they weren't going any where soon.

* * *

I started to explore again, going past all kinds of places, like a place called 'Nasty Burger' which doesn't even sound close to good.

Then I came by a park where there were swing-sets and slides -I could imagine kids on them with a bright expressions on there faces, having a blast.

Soon after I came to a school, named 'Caspar High'; I only know of the classroom where Ghostwriter would teach me, so now was my chance to see a real school -other than just reading about them- I flew into it intangible so I could get a good look.

Inside it was dark and creepy -which didn't faze me all that much- there were lockers, classrooms, a cafeteria and more, I looked inside the class rooms to find rows of desk lined side my side only two feet apart at most.

I started to imagine the kids in there, I see all the good kids would be in the front while the kids in the back goofed off, there would be a teacher -of course- trying to settle down his class.

I laughed at the imagery of the whole thing.

The same was in the halls to; there would be all different kinds of groups surrounding the halls -jokes, preps, motor-heads, goths, wanna be's, geeks and more- all having there own status that makes them separate from the rest.

'What would I be?' I thought as I started to wall the empty halls, there were so many things I could fall under, but if I had to pick one... a geek, definitely. I know I couldn't pass as a joke -didn't have the muscles for that-, or motor-head -I like cars but not as much as Johnny would-, maybe goth -but I couldn't pull that off, it wasn't fit for me-, geek just seem to suit me.

I then left to go see more of the town.

After a while I started to wonder if I should head back. I shrugged at the thought, 'I'll circle around, then head back'.

I made a U turn back to the portal, but as I roamed around I started to see that everything looked about the same. I looked around worried, I did not need to get lost and right now I was.

I flow around hoping to spot something familiar. But then I began to feel like something tugging at me, I looked around to see where the source of it was, but there was nothing.

There was another tug.

I felt like it was pulling me somewhere so I followed, it kept pulling harder and harder, it started to slow down a bit so I knew I was getting close, I looked up to see were it was leading me, but when I did my eyes widen.

"I know this place".

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Hoped you like I was having a bit of trouble with this.

Congrats to lcefireguy for being the first to get the answer right ^^ here's your Ghost cookie

Now I know how that was an easy one to follow so I got another: How many episodes have Sam and Tucker NOT been in? And you have to name them.

This one is also easy but it's still fun to give out these kinds of questions :D

Hoped you liked and please review ^^


	15. Hunting him down

here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I had some writers block :/

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 15: Hunting him down**

**Back at 'Fenton works' (note: this is all going on during chapter 14 from a little before Danny goes into the portal)**

**Maddie's pov.**

Three years now we've been working on this, all of it has payed off. If anything I was thrilled to have finally completed the portal, now me and Jack could prove what we've been saying all along; ghost do exist.

Jack was at the moment engulfing piece after piece of fudge. I laughed at this act, after knowing him this long I've grown use to his silly quarks, they were some of the many reasons I loved him.

I got up from my seat in the kitchen, Jack noticed this act and looked up fro his plate.

"Where are you going Mads?" he asked with a grin that went from ear to ear, I turned to his and smiled back.

"I just feel like going and looking at the family photos" Jack's smile dimmed down at my words, turning into a sadden one.

Jack got up fro the table and came over, giving me a hug. I returned the hug, we stayed like this for some time. He know me to well, when ever I feel depressed I would go look at the photo's in the living room and think back to that time, it would perk me up, but whenever I get to Danny's...

"You know he wouldn't want you grieving for him like this. If anything he would want you to smile and be happy" Jack's soothing words touched me as he rubbed small circles on my back.

When we finally released fro each other's grasp, I had two trails of tears flowing down my check, I had not realized I was cry.

"I know, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Jack wiped way my tears away, the ruff fabric rubbed against my cheek with a gentle touch.

"Thank you" I said in almost a whisper, Jack replied with a smile and a kiss on my forehead.

Silence filled the air, I wanted to say something but there were no words I could.

"Just two more weeks..." I heard Jack whisper, I looked up at him to see that he was looking at a photo sitting alone on the table.

It was the last picture we took of Danny. It was simple just showing him laughing -most likely when Jazz and Jack were bickering- I always smile at that photo but it also brought that memory back that brought so much pain.

I looked back at my husband "Yes... that would make it nine years now" Jack looked down at me nodding, this was the only time I would ever see him so mature , which is how he should be, but it wasn't how I wanted him to be.

A chill ran down my spin making me jump, the same could be said about Jack, I looked around the living room and saw no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Did you feel that to?" Jack said in a tone that could have been a little louder. I had this feeling that something was in the house; but what? Both me and Jack crept through the house ever so slowly, we both got out our ecto-guns just in case it could have been a ghost and this time I just know it is.

beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep

Our alarm went off indicating that ecto activity was in the house.

"GHOST!" Jack bellowed, I looked towards him to see that he was exited.

"Now Jack we have to-" I didn't get to finish my sentience because Jack was already racing towards the lab.

I soon followed behind, we made our way down to the lab in hot pursuit.

Down in the lab we saw the portal still as it was and the lab looked undisturbed, as far we know.

The alarm had gone off to late to warn use 'we need to work on that' I lowered my gun a little but still I did not let my guard down.

"What's that over there" Jack said, walking over to one side of the room; I walked over to him, to see what he was talking about.

Jack bent down to examine what was on the ground, I looked over his shoulder to see -what looked to be- a foot print. Who ever was here had left a foot print in a spilled sample of ectoplasmic residences.

"A ghost was definitely here" Jack said, sounding both serious yet exited -for the fact that a ghost was here- "there's only two entrances -now- to the lab, the one from the kitchen -were we used- and the portal, which ghost can now come from" he stated the facts, I agreed.

"Yes, we should head out and hunt that ghost down. I doubt that it went back into the portal" I said grabbing a bigger weapon.

"YEAH! I'll drive" Jack said, before I could protest Jack was already up the stairs.

* * *

In the GRV, Jack was driving up and down the streets at full max's, basically defining all physics. I was use to his driving so how he drove didn't affect me.

We drove up and down the streets in hot pursuit, I then noticed a woman come out of a ally looking scared to death.

"Jack stop!" Automatically he stopped, making a huge jerk on the spot. I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped from the vehicle, with Jack close behind.

"Miss are you alright" I said as I started to walk towards the frighten woman, she was clenching her purse for dear life as she jerked her head to m direction.

"W-what. W-who are you" she said starting to back up.

'there's nothing to worry about, were here to help. Have you seen a ghost by any chance?" her eyes shot open even more.

"No, I've seen three. Two were like green blobs shaped like octopus's and the other... was a boy, with snow white hair and these eyes... they glowed green..." she trailed off.

"Which way did they go? Don't worry we'll catch them" I said, the woman looked at e with surprise.

"You don't have to the boy caught them already" she said with a grin pointing to a block of ice, my eyes had to be like dinner plates, two octopus like ghost were frozen in place.

I was at a loss of words.

"I most likely a ploy to think the ghost is good" Jack spoke up. I nodded.

"He's right, ghost are evil Madam, he just wants you to let your guard down so when he attacks, you wont see it coming" the woman shock her head rapidly.

"No I'm positive he's good" she said with a soft grin, "even though he's a ghost, I saw in his eyes something different then you would find in the other two. Life" I stared blankly at the woman. 'Life? that's nonsense ghost are dead'.

"*Sigh*, I sound crazy, thank you for the help, I'm going home now" she then walked way.

Ghost are not good, if anything, there nothing but pure hatred bent on destroying our world.

"Come on Jack lets use the Fenton thermos to get the two ghost and lets go hunt down this ghost boy" I said . Jack nodded and used the devices, sucking up the two ghost.

* * *

**Jack's pov.**

'Sweet a ghost was on the loss and we get to catch it', Maddie had activated the Fenton ghost tracker, which worked great! The ghost now was at 'Casper high' "Not at my Jazz-pants school!' I hit the gas petal making it go even faster.

At the school we saw no signs of a ghost any where.

"Jack look" Maddie said, I looked up, to see a ghost like the woman described, I grinned and began to aim my weapon, but before I could shot the ghost began to turn around.

"What is he doing" I said lowering my weapon, Maddie looked equally confused.

"Come on Jack lets follow him and see were he's heading" We then got in the car and followed the boy.

We followed up and down town is flying pattern was odd to come to a conclusion, he looked... lost. he then stopped in place and began to go in a totally different direction as if he was being pulled towards something. we drove until we came to a place we haven't seen in years.

'Amity park hospital'

"why is he going there?" I asked Mads, but even she didn't know why, but we both know we couldn't let him destroy anything, so garbing the best weapons for the job we hopped out the of the GRV.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

Sorry if it was to short, I wanted to get this part done so the next would make scene.

Congrats to jeanette9a she was the first to guess only Bitter Reunions, which is the only episode in which Sam and Tucker did not show in. Here's your cookie ^^

I don't have a challenge this time, sorry :/ I'll figure out one next time

hope you like, please review :D


	16. Memories

YAY! I got this done, it's leading more and more into it now X3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 16: Memories **

**Danny's pov.**

'A hospital?'

I looked in wonder at the site. Looking around, I could see many people coming and going from the place, some seem to caring flowers in for the patients' who stayed, others were nurses' or doctors' that were just coming into work or leaving. I flew towards and around the building were there were may more people, no one saw me yet, but just in case I turned invisible so no one could.

There were ambulances' so I know I was around the ER, I saw that they were caring a body who was being rushed in; I prayed that he would be alright, I hate to see people suffer it was one thing I could never handle.

I was still being pulled by the mysterious pull, it guided me to a room that was at the moment vacant, I phased through and saw it was just a regular room; nicely cleaned for the next person to take it. The pull stopped, which told me this was the place.

I walked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular room made for a patient that was staying over night or something.

'Great, I'm lost, now I'm even more lost, thanks to whatever dragged me here' I thought as I sat down on the vacant bed and put both my elbows on my legs, where I then placed my chin in the palms of my hands -considering I was already there, why not take a break from flying- but the moment I sat down I felt a strange sensation over whelm me.

"what the-" I got up from the bed, I turn towards it to see that nothing was wrong with it; it was just as it was before I sat down. But still, the sensation I felt seemed familiar.

I was cautious to sit back down, so just in case, I placed my hand on the plush surface to see if it would happen again, but nothing. I looked at the room again, something about this place was off to me, but I can't see how.

It brought a negative yet positive feeling to it. It was strange.

*sigh*'Maybe I'm just paranoid', I thought. I walked over to the sink were there was a mirror, I just wanted to wash my hands. After fighting those ectopuses I needed to get there residue off me, I couldn't stand it much longer. 'yuck'.

Taking off my figureless gloves I squirted liquid soap onto my hands and ran then under the running water. The green substance ran clean off my hands.

After I was finished I wiped my hands with the provided paper towels that were next to the sink, I then looked at the mirror, expecting to see my reflection, but I didn't see the familiar snow white hair, glowing ecto-green eyes, or lightly tan skin. What I saw instead was raven black hair and piercing china blue eyes with pale skin in the mirror.

I jumped back in fright, but held my voice so I wouldn't cause any nurse to discover my location. It was me. But this me was alive.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked back at the mirror, I saw the familiar white hair and green eyes looking back at me, I relaxed at the site. I was probably tired, so as soon as I figure out how to get back I'll just go strait to bed.

Putting on my gloves I looked cautiously at the mirror, now feeling uneasy around it.

"It could have just been the trick of the light, that's all" I maunder as I slipped on my left glove.

"Danny-boy great to see you!" I jumped, dropping my other glove to the ground. I turned towards the voice as fast as I could, but I found no one, just the dark room. The only light that could be seen was from the light that escaped through the crack under the door.

It sounded like a grown mans voice, and in a way it sounded familiar; it was joyful and happy, making it sound so trusting.

"Who's there?" I said but there was no answer. There were no nurses of doctors' that past so I know it wasn't them and it sounded like it was coming from this room.

Not hearing anything else I picked up my fallen glove and put it on. I scanned the room over for any signs of another presence near by.

"How are you doing baby" another voice, it startled me but not by much, this time it was a woman's. I felt more drawn towards it, it cooed out in a loving manner and it made me somewhat smile, but I still held my guard.

I Backed up, I had no idea what was happening and right now I was getting suspicious.

I held up both my fist, just in case who ever was here was hostile, I backed up into a machine and almost knocked it over, but I caught it just in time before it hit the ground.

Once I was done with putting it back in place, I glanced all around the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY BROTHER!" yet another voice, but this time it made me jump back and fall to the floor. The voice sounded like a little girls.

There was this aching feeling that I know what was going on; but what? What's going on? Why am I seeing and hearing things?

I got up and rubbed my now sore butt, I then realized something I didn't see before. My eye's widen.

"I know this place" I turned towards the bed, I know where I am. This is the place were I died, this is the place where I last saw them, those were the voices of my family. Mom, Dad... Spazzy? That was the only thing that came to mind remembering of them.

I could remember that day, but it was still hazy to make out what everyone looked like. I felt tears flow down my cheek, I could hear my mother's cry's to stay with her, and my father's attempts to pull her back, the monitor beeping, slower and slower, the yelling of the doctors' trying to keep me alive, everything from that day struck back, making me drop to my knees and hands. There voices echoed in my ears.

The painful memories of that day were over baring to hear, I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block it out, all the screaming, the pain, it was to much. Then as soon as it started, it just stopped. I relaxed my shoulders and began to open my eyes, I saw small tear drops on the floor. I sat up and wiped away the tears.

I had nothing to say about what had just happened, I just sat there on the floor with my head bowed.

"Freeze ghost!" I heard voice say and a click of a gun charging. I turned my head to see a woman in a blue hazmat suit with a hood on and goggles almost identical to mine.

The gun locked on to me, ready to fire. Suddenly a man in an orange hazmat suit appeared, sliding into the room with a even bigger gun in hand.

"EAT FENTON GHOST RAY GHOST-SCUM!" He yelled as the gun charged ready to fire. I was frozen in shock unable to move

The gun fired right at me, I jumped out of the way just in time -the blast then hit the bed that was right behind me- out of panic, there was only one thing to do in this situation.

I phased throw the wall.

**Maddie's pov.**

The ghost got away, I could see him flying off.

'Not on my watch'

"Come on Mads! He's getting away!" Jack said running out the door, I was right behind him.

I ran down the corridor, but then a thought raced throw my mind.

'That was Danny's room'

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back.

"Maddie. Come on!" I heard Jack say once again, I looked to see him about to turn. I started running again. Why that ghost was there will soon me answered, once we cached him.

* * *

The doctors' know us quite well here, so the situation was handled. I pasted them by the entrance so I then told them what had happened, they agreed and left go help make sure that everyone was alright.

Outside Jack had already gotten the GRV and was parked at the entrance, I jumped in and he hit the petal hard, jerking me back in my seat. We looked left and right for the ghost, but saw nothing.

"He got away" I bagged my hand onto the dash-bored in fury as we were basically going in circles now. Jack stopped so we could figure what we should do now.

"Not so fast, we have an advantage" Jack said with glee, he pulled out a devices from behind his seat, it was something I knew quite well, about.

"The Fenton Finder?" I raised an eyebrow "But Jack it's still unknown if it could really work; we were still working on it remember?" I protest, but Jack still held his childish grin.

"Nonsense. Watch" He said turning the device on, to my surprise it started up and began to talk in a woman's voice.

_"Ghost, two blocks left" _it said, that gave Jack the cue to put presser onto the gas, it made me almost fall back out of my seat -it was a good thing was wearing a seat belt- we then followed what the machine said.

Left right, back and forth; it was sending us up and down the street to no end. Ether it was defective or this ghost didn't know a thing about direction of were he was going.

"Ghost directly ahead" it said, I looked out the window and looked up to see the ghost flying as fast as the GRV itself.

"Jack, there he is, keep us steady so I can shot him down" I said unbuckling my belt.

"Awww but I want to shot him down" Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"Jack. Who's a better shot?" I started

"You"

"Who's better at using the weapon's?"

"You"

"Who has a 9th degree black belt?" (AN: Hahaha I just had to quote that XD)

"You" he said in a understanding manner. I smiled at him.

"That's right. Now here's a cookie" I said handing over the treat, he took it with glee -saying thank you- then I left to get the ghost.

I looked in the back for anything that would work. I didn't want to destroy it, off the back, I wanted to just shot the ghost down so we could capture it and see what makes him tick.

I then spotted the Fenton neat shooter "prefect" I grabbed it and made my way up to the roof of the vehicle.

I looked up to see that Jack had not lost him; Jack my have not been the best at a lot of things but driving under extreme circumstance was his specialty and boy di he know how to drive.

I locked aim, and saw that he didn't even know we were behind him, I grinned slyly and took a deep breath and put my hand on the trigger. I then fired.

The net released and was sent flying at the ghost.

I missed.

Just inches from him, the ghost had moved and then spotted us. He then began to fly faster.

No matter, I reloaded ready to shot again, but the ghost flow right and Jack then jerked the GRV right as well, I held my grip to the roof with one hand trying not to fall off, I held a stern look at the ghost.

I saw that the ghost was panicking even more now, I saw my opportunity and shot another net.

This time it was success. It raped around him, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Jack slowed down close to the ghost boy. He was trying hard to get out, but failed.

Once Jack came to a complete stop, I jumped off and ran over to the ghost.

**Jack's pov.**

Mads sure did know how to shot them down.

I got out of the vehicle and walked over to where Maddie and the ghost were, she was looking down at him like she would do when she was checking to make sure if everything was ready to go.

The ghost was fighting for freedom. "Let me go, I didn't do anything!" he said, I could hear the fear in his voice as well as the sorrow.

"Yeah, right ghost. That's what they all say" I said as, Maddie stood next to me and smiled.

I know what she was thinking, we have finally caught a ghost and now we can learn more about him. Maddie then pressed a button on the gun which electrocuted the ghost, making him pass out.

Time to head back to the house.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP**

I keep making Jack have short pov. D: I hate it, next chapter it's going to be his pov. first :D

Any way sorry for the wait, I have so work to get done and I've been on and off this. But here it is :D I hope you like.

please review X3


	17. Questions

I have to say sorry for last chapter I understand there were a few to many mistakes in it and I feel bad :(

But I do have to be a little angry and say that I have been told way to many times about about my spelling, I understand that there are mistakes but I have trouble with some word and how there spelled, so next time if you see a mistake tell me what the word is and how it is spelled, because just telling me that there's a mistake is not gonna fix the problem -_- I was getting annoyed about it.

Anyway back to happy me. I finally got chapter 17 up YAY! Hope you enjoy ^^

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 17: Questions**

**Jack's pov.**

When we got back to 'Fenton Works', Maddie and me worked as fast to get the ghost inside. I had the ghost slumped over my shoulder -who was still out cold- we had put ghost-proof ropes onto him so if he were to wake up he couldn't escape.

Inside, the house was just as we left it. I was so excited I just had to tell someone.

"HEY JAZZY-PANTS. Come down here I have a surprise for you!" I said, this is sure to make her believe now.

There was no answer, Maddie and me exchanged looks wondering why our daughter did not respond.

"Hang on" Maddie said walking into the kitchen I followed my wife and saw that she was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked trying to get a look at the paper she held.

"It's a note from Jazz, she says that she's at a library with a friend and wont be back till tomorrow" Maddie explain, a small frown appeared on my face, but it soon light up again when I got an idea.

"Okay! We can tell Jazzy, when she comes back. I then ran down to the lab with Maddie close behind.

* * *

Down in the lab we strapped the ghost onto a silver table; his hands and feet were bound to it. How the table was positioned it was upright so me and Mads didn't have to look over him the whole time.

First we took a ecto-sample, so we could get a reading on his bio-structure and see anything that could help us in our studies, it would take awhile for it to process, so while we waited we started to lay out the equipment needed for our experience.

After finishing that, we waited for the ghost to wake up, we wanted to ask questions before experimenting on him, this was our first ever caught ghost so we needed to learn a little more about them, whether he likes it of not.

"Oh! I've got an idea" Maddie said she then went over to one of the tables and got out a bracelet like device.

"Isn't that the Fenton lie-detector?" I asked looking at the device we have been working on for some time now.

"Yep. Best way to get answers is to make sure there not lying" she said as she placed the device onto the ghost's left for arm, it was on with a click.

The ghost then started to awake revealing ecto-green eyes. At first he didn't seem to see us, seeing as he looked like he was just getting up from a long nap. I observed his habits, he would motioned his head from side to side and slowly looked around the room, but didn't seem to actually SEE anything around him. I'm the same way when it comes to waking up. But then it got me thinking, 'do ghost even have the ability to sleep?'.

His right arm tugged at the restraint -it was more or less a habit for him to wipe the sleep from his eyes when waking up- his eyes shot open in fright showing how bright they were, he looked back and forth around the room, then finally at us.

"W-where am I? W-what do you want with me" he said, trying to sound brave, but his words failed him. I looked at him dead in the face -no pun intended- I started to wonder how he could show emotion like that, ghost don't even have emotion, maybe he was trying to make me and Maddie drop our guards around him. Well that's not going to happen.

"Simple ghost, we have questions and your going to answer them" Maddie said as she walked a little closer.

"And we have a lot of them" I finished her statement.

The ghost looked at us strangely now, "You think after kidnapping me, I'm just going to answer your questions. You guys are crazy". I glared at the ghost, having that kind of tone was a big mistake.

"Oh, we have way to making to talk" I said as I lifted a gun, the ghost looked scared now, I even heard him gulp at the site of it. I looked at Maddie and grin.

Time to began

**No one's pov.**

Jack set down the device but kept it at arms reach just in case. The two ghost hunters stared silently at Danny, which he found uncomfortable.

"Fine" Danny caved glaring at the two.

"Okay _ghost_ first question" Maddie said, she said the word ghost as if it was the most disgusting word in the world. Danny looked away from her 'yeah, it goes well with the disgusting word hunter doesn't?' he thought.

"Why are you here?" Danny turned his head back to the woman raising and eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to see your world. duh" That's the only reason, the 'Ghost Zone' was alright, but he wanted to see the world were he once came from. Maddie didn't like the tone of his voice, but the lie-detector didn't go off, so it was implying that he was telling the truth. Though she could still tell there was more to it then just that.

"Fine. But why were you at the Hospital of all places?" Maddie asked a follow up question to it, having wondered why he was in his son's old room. Danny shrugged.

"That's not an answer" Jack said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know how to answer it, that's all" Danny said trying not to make eye contact with them. Maddie walked up a little closer.

"Try" the word was like a razor to Danny's ears.

"*Gulp*... Like I said I don't really know. All that really happened was the something was pulling at me to go" he explained, he kept noticing that she would look at his left arm every now and then. He looked to were she would to see a strange device lacked onto his arm, he didn't know what it was but he guessed it was something impotent for them to have on him.

"Alright, but still..." She trailed off, not knowing to say her words right, she didn't want to tell this ghost anything about her baby boy, there was a chance he could us that to his advantage and escape, she thought.

"Anyway; tell us how and why you died" Jack stated bluntly, which Maddie was surprised about, considering it was one of the last question they wanted to ask.

"W-why would I tell you that. It's non of your business" Danny said, having a look of both horror and anger mixed.

"We just want to know so we can know why you were trying attack those people" Jack stated as he tried to psych out the ghost and make him tell more of why he was there. Even though the boy said he didn't really know why, he was there, he was still hiding something about it.

"... I really don't want to talk about it, it's just..." Danny trailed off looking to the ground in shame. Maddie then spoke up.

"Why? Did you do something to someone or did someone do something to you" she held a harden look.

"No... no one would hurt me... not them" Danny said in more of a whisper. The two saw how he looked to the ground.

"Who is 'them'?" Jack asked as he cocked his head to the side, he tried to look at Danny in the eyes, but the boys bangs shielded them from the couple.

"...My family" Danny's word were hollow, he didn't know why he was telling them this stuff, something just told him he should, though the more he talked the worst he felt. He tried to picture what they looked like but it came out blurry, but he did pick out two things from the memory that he could make out as clear as day.

"Orange and blue" Danny said to himself, but the couple heard and was confused at the boys words.

"Orange and blue? What's that suppose to mean?" Maddie said not really caring if he answered it or not.

Danny was silent, after a few minutes or so he finally smoke up.

"Nothing" The device then went off beeping off, Danny looked at the device with shock not knowing why it was doing that.

"Nice try ghost, but that's a lie" Maddie said, now interested in the truth.

Danny blinked in shock at the woman, 'did they put some lie detector on me'

"If your wondering what your wearing, it's the 'Fenton lie-detector' it tells whether or not a ghost is lying" Jack explained, 'guess that answers that' Danny thought as he looked back at the detector.

"*sigh* I don't want to talk about it" Danny looked up to find a gun only inches from his face.

"Lets try again" Maddie said as she held the gun.

"*Gulp*... That was the only thing my parents ware, It's one of the few things I remember about them" Danny said as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

"So you don't have much of a memory do you? How old were you when you died? You look about 13 maybe 14 years old" Maddie said placing back down the gun she held.

Danny hesitated "I'm turning 14 soon, but I die when I was 5" he explained, he looked at the two ghost-hunters and saw them in total shock.

"Th-that can't be right" Maddie shuddered out, "Ghost can't age after death" Danny looked confused.

"You guess really don't know much about ghost, do you?" the boy said. Danny was starting to see a pattern forming, they are just amusing that ghost are evil, they truly don't know.

"We know plenty, it's just... we never came across that kind of info" Jack said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Danny then got an idea out of this, if he could convince them that not all ghost are evil than they would release him and let him go. But that means he has to tell them everything he knows.

"Well the ancients do keep a lot of things under wraps, but there not really secretes we hide, they just never get around much out side the 'Ghost Zone' that's all" Danny stated, catching both hunter's attentions.

"Ancients? Who are they?" Jack asked.

"There kind of like the rulers of everything that's all. I've never meet them, but in my studies I have learned a thing or two of who there are" Jack nodded in understanding, Maddie on the other began to wonder why he was being cooperative all of a sudden but kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"Okay. But you still haven't told us why you can age...And what did you mean by studies?" Maddie said now in wonder at the term.

"Well... I only know what I've asked, but..." Danny spaced out trying to think of how he should state his words "You see, some ghost, after they die have not completed there state of mind, so they would still grow up till they reached a certain point. Other's, stay at the age they died at because they already are set on there age" Maddie and Jack were hanging onto every word Danny said.

"Ummmm OH! It also has something to do with there obsession, but I don't really know all that much about that. Also to answer your question about my studies; I have to learn this stuff because I am the apprentice to Clockwork, so I have to be up to date on this stuff... That or they just want me to do work" Danny glared at the thought but soon let it go. He looked at the couple to see them staring at him in awe.

"Clockwork? Wait! I've heard about him once" Maddie said then walked over to one of the computers and started to look up some data. After a moment or two she spock up again "Thought so. He's the master of Time. But I don't understand, he's suppose to only be a legion" Maddie said as she looked back at the ghost, who was now mesmerize at what she said.

"Wow, Clocky is famous" Danny said to no one in particular.

"Clocky?" Jack raised an eyebrow to the name, Danny only laughed.

"Hahahaha yeah, lets just say it's payback hahaha" The two again were thrown off by how this ghost was able to do something they thought was impossible. Danny looked at them both and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"You laughed. Ghost can't be able to do that" Jack said as he scratched his head.

"What made you think we can't? Ghost can do about the same things as a human -well not everything- but emotions are one thing we still hold, it just depends on the obsession whether or not it's positive or negative" Danny explained, both Maddie and Jack were dumbfounded, but mostly because the lie-detector hasn't gone off.

Maddie observed more closely at this ghost and found him oddly familiar, but she can't place were she could have seen him once.

"I'm still skeptical about ghost having emotions, though I would like to know more of this. If a ghost emotions are centered around their obsession, then tell us what yours is" she looked at the ghost boys face and looked into his bright green eyes, she tried to see if there was any signs of him trying to get out of this, but nothing showed.

"Well that's kind of hard to um tell. You see I um... don't really know what my obsession is" Danny turned his gaze away.

"What? Okay now I know your lying. Ghost know there obsession the moment they become one. What makes you so different" Maddie said. She and Jack didn't realize it yet, but they were both beginning to drop there guard around this ghost.

Danny on the other hand was starting to see things again.

**Danny's pov.**

I was staring at the two hunters that have captured me, but things began to fade and instead of seeing them I began to see the room shift.

I was now standing -no longer strapped down- on the other side of the room, looking around I could see the room was different, the room had less weapons then before and there was no portal. Wait. NO PORTAL!

I ran over to the wall where the portal once stood but it was just that, a wall. I started to panic.

"Danny, you can't be down here. It's to dangerous" a woman's voice said, I turned around and found that just near the steps was me. What's going on?

It was me when I was alive, I looked no older than two maybe three in age. I was wearing a one piece that was red with a little white in the trim. I looked to be climbing down the stares as best as I could by stepping then sitting down so I could make another step easier. I looked like I was having trouble because of how I would slip on the step a little.

Someone coming down the steps in hot pursuit -must be the voice- 'Is it my mom?' I tried to go look to see what she looked like, but found that I couldn't move from were I stood.

"This is the tenth time you have come down here" I tried see her face but I saw only two gloved hands pick me up and started to walk back up the steps"heehee I'm starting to think that you want to be a ghost hunter too".

'What. What did she mean by that'

_"Ghost. Hello? Are you still here" _

I shock my head and looked up to see everything as it was before, the two ghost hunters were staring at me oddly.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a really long time" the man said. "You also started to mutter something..." he trailed off like he was trying to phrase his words right.

"Oh... sorry, I was... thinking" I didn't know how to explain it. 'What the heck was that? It was memory, but it was more' I looked back at the two ghost hunters and for some reason they seemed more nicer to me then before.

"About what?" I shrugged half way then remembered if I do that I get a gun to the head, so before she noticed I let them fall fast.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's just since I got here I've been seeing and hearing things from -I think is- my past. I think I just experienced one just a second ago" I looked between the two to see that they were both thinking it over.

"That's common for any one to experience. Memories don't fade away so easily so you just experienced a memory that was related to something here. What did you see?" The woman said -I just noticed they still haven't even told me there names- I tried to think of the whole situation over.

"Umm well, it seemed that I was looking at myself when this happened" I started. "I looked about 2 maybe 3. I don't know. But I was down here... I think maybe it was just someplace similar. Anyway I looked to be trying to get down the steps but then a voice called my name out and said that this was the tenth time I've tried going down there... Then the image faded, I was trying to get a look at her but failed..."my eyes shifted in different directions when I looked backed at them I found that the woman was inches from by face, she was looking at me closely and I was really starting to get uncomfortable about it.

"What did it look like?" she said, see still eyed me but then she just started to stare only at my goggles. She was still wearing her goggles and hood so I didn't have a clear look at her, unlike the man who took his down.

"What do you mean?" I asked not getting what she meant.

"The lab. The basement. What ever it was you saw. What did you see?" I was wondering why she was getting tense all of a sudden, but I nodded still.

"It looked similar to this one, but" I motioned my head to the portal. "That wasn't there, nor was all these weapons, but everything seemed similar" the woman then began to walk over to the portal, like this was the first time ever seeing it.

I then thought of a question that I've been kind of wondering this whole time.

"Hey, considering I'm your prisoner can I least know both of your names. I'm starting to get tired of thinking of you guys as those two ghost hunters or man and woman" I sounded a bit immature, but the two didn't really take mind to it. They just exchanged looks then looked at me.

"Fine, I'm Jack Fenton and this is Maddie Fenton. Happy?" he looked annoyed but I could still hear joy and silliness in his words. I smiled.

"Yes" I put a silly grin but for some reason that got there attention. "You've got to be kidding me'.

"Okay, really. All I did was smile. I get you two think ghost are evil and that they have no emotion. But I'm telling you now that there are SOME good once. And I'm one of those few" I stated.

"... For one that's not why we started staring at you and two why did you say some and not all" Maddie said.

I looked at her like she was crazy of something.

"Simple. Not all are. It's like how humans have some good people and some bad. It imply's to ghost as well" Maddie was back next to Jack.

Silence filled the room but the two kept staring at me. I get that I'm the first ghost they have ever seen, but seriously, I'm not that interesting.

"I think this will go better if he were in the 'Fenton cage'" Maddie finally said turning to Jack, he nodded his head in agreement. 'Great I'm being locked up again in a box...joy' I thought as Jack began to cross the room where he then got out a strange device that was shaped like a box, with a press of a button it grew bigger, it had a steel frame with a green shield that was see through as the walls and ceiling, the floor of it was ecto-green, altogether it was obvious that it was ghost proof and just my size.

* * *

After they got me into it, I started to stretch out my shoulders, having your arms forcefully put up really gets the the stiff. When they finally relaxed I looked to see both Jack and Maddie observe me, but unlike before it looked more like they were concerned; but why?

"Okay, lets get back on topic" Jack said, I then sat down. What was creepy about this whole experience was that I felt calm around them, in a way there was something telling me that I could trust them. But I don't get it; THESE GUYS KIDNAPPED ME! What ever strange force was at work, there getting on my nerves... Clockwork.

"Next question. Do you remember what your name was" Maddie said as she read off a clip-bored she had gotten, I was surprised that they asked what my name is. They didn't seem to care in the beginning.

"It still is for one and my names Danny" Maddie then dropped the bored she held, it hit with a clank on the metal floor.

Dead silence filled the room -no pun- both of them seemed to have stiffen all of a sudden. I leaned back a little, there stares felt like they were drilling holes into me.

"D-did you say Danny?" Maddie said, I nodded in response.

"Do you remember your full name" she said as she got a little closer.

"Sorry no, I know that my formal name is Daniel, but I prefer Danny" she seemed disappointed at my answer, but then she looked back at me.

"Where did you get those" she pointed at my goggles.

"These? They were a gift on my birthday before I died" I griped one of my hands around the lens. "My mom gave the to me" I smiled at remembering that fact.

"I see... What do you remember about her?" her voice started to sound more and more familiar, I then started to rub my neck, nervous because I didn't know how to respond. Was she tricking into something or did she really care?

"Um... She was caring for one and over protective" a flash image raced through my mind reveling a woman with light purple eyes. I was surprise by this and looked back at Maddie who was still looking at me.

"... these were hers" I said quietly. Maddie nodded.

"Do you remember any other family members?" Jack said. I looked up and considered his question.

"My dad... hehe he was fun, he knew how to bring a smile to my face even when I was depressed... I think I had a sister... but I don't remember her name. That's all of them I don't remember much but I knew that's the only family I had" I said, I tried to imagine what they looked like but still nothing.

"Have you ever heard of the word Fenton before?" Jack said again, I looked at him strangely, but then realized that I had heard of it... But where on Earth? There were all these things that I just know I know, but I can't seem to understand any of it.

"Gahhh why is this so hard?!" I yelled making both the Ghost hunters jump back in fright.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said.

"Everything. Ever since I got here, I started to see thing that seem so familiar, but I can't seem to get a good understanding of what it is" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the wall.

After a while or so I looked at the two ghost hunters to see them looking over somethings. I just want this all to end.

"What does this picture look like to you?"

I turned my head to look at the picture she held, but the moment I looked at it my eyes grew wide.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Hope I did better this time, next chapter will be up as soon as I can, but I have work to get done at school and DA so you may have to wait... though last time I said something like that it came sooner than expected so you may not have to wait that long XD

Little challenge now X3 can you guess what the picture is of -this is a pretty easy one so not really that hard- if your the first one to get it right you get three ghost cookies ^^ I feel like being really nice.

Hoped you liked, please review ^^


	18. Realization

Sorry for the wait, I was having trouble on this chapter . I hope this came out alright, I'm not the best when it comes to finishing a story (considering this IS my first story).

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 18: Realization**

**Maddie's pov.**

I grabbed a photo off the nearby table and walked over to the boy.

I wanted to see if I was right, I wanted to see if this was in fact him.

Getting down to eye level I looked at him, he looked confused by my actions -backing away just a bit from me. I then held up the picture to show him "What does this picture look like to you?" I said.

Right then and there I saw his expression shift to utter shock.

The picture was the last one we had took of Danny before he died. I had this feeling in the back of my mind that this was in fact him. At first I denied it, not wanting to wish it was true. But I could see how he was was him, he was Danny Fenton my son.

"W-where did you get that" he said looking between both me and Jack, he was also pointing at the picture to show what he was meaning.

"I was hoping you would know" I lied, I wanted to see what he would say about this picture. He looked scared, shocked and hopeful all at once. he looked at me then at the picture once again. His eyes glance around the pic, looking at every detail of it, like it was a code in need to be cracked.

"He looks like me... when I was alive" he said. My heart stopped for a second at his words, I took a glance at Jack and saw his equally stunned.

I just knew it, how he acted or how he would describe something. I just knew it. But what really got me thinking it was him was the memory he said. I would catch Danny trying every now and then trying to get down in the lab getting into something -what surprised me though was how he got down there, for a three year old who could barely walk he was pretty good at getting somewhere; he did this till he went into the hospital.

I let out a breath that I did not realize I held and looked at the boy who was leaning onto the wall -with both his hands pressed against it- he was staring longingly at the pic. My heart sank at how he looked at it like that, he had no clue who he was.

Now I felt guilty. Me and Jack where going to dissect him. Our son. Who became something we despised. **  
**

I thought about all of what he had said to us; there much more to ghost then I had realized, he had stated somethings I would never learn on my own. I just hope he forgives me for all that I have done.

"You really don't know do you" Jack spoke up, both me and Danny looked at him in surprise. I could see that he was as guilty as me about this.

"Know what?" Danny said looking at us in wonder, I then got up and walked over to another table to grab an album that sat there. After getting it I walked over to the cell Danny was held in and pressed a button, the cell then forming back into a small cube, Danny was surprised by my action, but he did not move.

"What are you doing?" He said as he looked up at me, I sat down right next to him. I could tell he was confused even more, his shoulders stiffened. I gave him a soft smile to show I meant no harm, but he just cocked his head to the side and looked at me strangely.

"I want to show you something, but it's a bit hard to when you trapped behind a wall" I explain, but he did not seem to believe me.

"What gives? First you hunt me down now your nice... I don't understand" He said. I laughed a little, then took off my hood and goggles so he could get a good look at me, he seemed startled, but then he started to look at me closely. 'I think he's starting to remembering' I thought as I then began to open the first page to show him.

**Danny's pov.**

I don't understand what's going on. First they want to destroy me but now they seem different. What did I do or even say to make them see me in a different light?

Maddie gave me a warm smile, that seemed so familiar to me, but then again, she herself seemed familiar. I asked why she was acting different, but she just laughed a little -not in a mocking way, just more of a playful way- I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to take mind to it.

She then took off her hood and goggles to reveal that she have short auburn red hair and purple eyes, she still smiled at me but then started to open the album she held.

It was a big red album with gold trimming, it also had black bold letters on the front that read 'Fenton' on it, right in the middle. on the inside though it was white with gold-trimmed slots where the picture would go.

What was shown on the first page was a picture of her in the hospital with a baby girl with a little bit of red hair, the baby was asleep so her eyes where closed. Maddie on the other had looked exhausted, but she still put on a smile.

'This must be her and her baby she had, but what does this have to do with anything?' I thought as I started at the photo.

Before I could see all of them on that page, Maddie skipped a few pages and stopped at one where it was Maddie and the little girl -who looked about two now- with a baby boy with a little bit of black hair, his eyes showed to be a china blue.

My eyes widen, I looked closely at the picture of the baby boy, he looked like me -when I was alive- it was a bit eerie.

Without thinking I took the album away, but Maddie didn't seem to mind, she just looked at me like she was waiting for something, I started to go through all the pictures. One was a pic of Jack holding the baby boy -who seemed to be laughing at something- Jack seemed to have an embarrassed look on his face, but of what, I don't know.

Another was of the little girl holding the baby in her arms -you could see Jack a little in the background, but not much- the little girl seemed to become more and more familiar as I look at her.

I then skipped a few pages to one of the little boy -who now looked two- he looked more like me now -I was starting to feel like I was suppose to get something out of this; but what?- he was playing in the living on the floor with crayons scattered all around him and had papers of just the same.

The next few pages where of Maddie Jack and the two kids, them laughing and playing, but I noticed in ever picture the boy didn't seem to be standing, in fact, he looked like he couldn't walk. The more I looked at these pics the more I knew there was a meaning to them.

"Okay... these must be you guys and your two kids right? But why are you showing me these" I said looking at the two of them. The couple exchanged looks between one another then looked back at me.

"Do you recognize anyone other than me and Jack" Maddie said slowly, she gave me a worried look.

"Well the boy looks a lot like me but I-" It then hit me, my eyes grew wide and I looked at the two like it was the first time I have ever seen them.

Maddie and Jack looked at me hopefully and now I know why.

"I'm him aren't I" I said in a hushed whisper, the room became so quiet.

I could read it in there eyes I was right, I was the little kid in the picture.

Fear and dread then washed over me. I've been want to see my family since I became a ghost, but now that I see them, I was terrified. I stared blackly at the two wait to see what they would do.

Maddie then moved, all I did then was close my eyes tight and braced my self of what was to come.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me, I opened my eyes to see that Maddie was hugging me. I couldn't see her face, but I felt tears dripping on my back; she was crying.

"My baby boy" I heard her whisper to me, I did not move, I did not speck. I was in shock from her reaction. All I could do was stare blankly at the wall. subconsciously I then began to wrap my arms around her as well, which she then squeezed me tighter -it was a good thing I didn't have to breath, she definitely had a death grip- Jack also joined the hug.

"I thought you guys hated ghost" I finally said, we released from the hug, I could see Maddie -or should I say mom- was red in the face from crying. She smiled at me softly.

"*sniff* Well most of my thoughts on ghost have been proven wrong as of tonight by you and I know that your good" she said stroking my cheek softly.

"How do you know?" I said, she responded by flicking me in the head.

"Because you still have that lie-detector on you, that's how" she said him a stern yet joking manner.

"Oh.." I felt my cheeks become a little green, having forgotten that little fact. Jack or dad then busted out laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny" I said.

"Hahaha I never knew that ghost blushed, let alone turn green" he said, which made me turn an even darker shade of green. I turned my head away.

He then stopped and I looked to see that mom was glaring at him. She then turned to me again.

"Sweety do you remember us now?" I smiled and nodded to her in response.

"Yeah... But how did you-" she cut me off from saying anything else.

"You look just like him -not counting the color-, you act like him, how you describe what you know is clear to me, there's also the fact that you died at the same age and in the same room. I just know" she explained, I thought it over, it was clear to me to now... Man everyone's right, I am clueless.

"Hehe you know you guys were one of the reasons why I wanted to come here, after a while I had forgotten though... Irony you guys caught me" I said.

"True... But I don't understand how your a ghost" dad said, I shrugged but mom glared at me -her glare made me feel like I rather have the gun to my head again.

"Er-I mean, I really don't know, Clockwork once said that I would figure it out when the time was right" I said, mom smiled again.

"He's not much on strait answers is he?" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, he like it better if I figure it out on my own then to just say it" my new found parents laughed, which I then glared at them but they didn't pay attention to see.

**No body's pov.**

After that, the three just talked on about the rest of the night discussing all about both the 'Ghost Zone' and the 'Human Realm'.

Danny would explain about the Observants and his friends, he also talked about Ghostwriter and what he has taught him over the years.

Jack and Maddie told about things Danny never knew about, which made him even more drawn towards this world. Maddie noticed this and started to write a few notes on his behavior.

At one point Jack asked Danny if he had ever taste fudge before, which Danny responded by saying yes, but he hadn't had it in years so he didn't remember how it tasted. Before another word was said, Jack ran up the stairs, he soon returned with a box of fudge to let Danny try.

"Dang this is good, thanks" Danny said shoving another piece of fudge into his mouth, Maddie watched him.

"I didn't know ghost could eat" she said not meaning it to be out loud, realizing what she said she quickly took action to fix her mistake "Oh, I'm sorry I was just-"

Danny finished his piece of fudge and held up his hand "Don't be; ghost can eat it's just we don't have to as much as humans, it turns into extra energy for us anyway".

"What happens if you have to much energy?" Jack asked.

"Then you have one hyper ghost on your hands and they are nearly impossible to stop till they calm down" Danny said grabbing another piece of fudge. The two ghost hunters then looked at one another then back at Danny. Danny caught this and gave them a dry look.

"I'm not going to go hyper on you guys; you would know if it was to dangerous anyway, also the fact I lost a lot of energy can also be said" he said biting off a little of the treat.

The two sighed in relief and Danny just laughed.

After that silence filled the room, Maddie fidgeted in her seat, she wanted to know something.

"...Danny?... Do you... Hate us?" Maddie asked, she was scared that he would.

"Huh?" Danny said cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean? I don't hate you guys. I've missed you two for so long." Danny explain, Maddie still didn't believe it though.

Tears leaked from her face, "But we hunted you down and captured you-", "So? I've been hunted down before, besides you guys didn't know" Danny said reassuring her. Danny saw that his mother was shacking now, he then remembered something and soon a grin spread over his face.

"Plus, I know that I wouldn't have been hurt even if you guess didn't know it was me" he said with a grin. Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "How" he said looking at his son.

"Even though he doesn't tell me everything, Clockwork does guide me into the right direction, so if you guys -or me- didn't figure it out, then my mentor would have helped in some way, making sure I don't screw up anything" Danny finished, but he then noticed that both his parents were not looking at him but behind him.

"What?" Danny said turning around. But what I saw was something I did not expect to see.

"Hello Danial"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Yep another Cliffy sorry that the only way I can make it, I don't want to reveal much of the next chapter.

Congrats to 'Monkeygirlz3' for being the 200 reviewer X3 here's a ghost pie

Also 'gaara king of the sand' was the one who guessed that it was just Danny on his last birthday so I give you three ghost cookies ^^

I hope you liked... I'm still iffy about this chapter though.

And now I have to stay this, The next chapter should be the last -other information as to why, will be stated in the next chapter- my only problem is about the last one though is that I'm not going to be updating for a while, most likely till the following week cuz' I will be gone in that time frame (doesn't help that I just left you guys hanginf in this huh) but I will update as soon as I get back.

Please review


	19. Old home new memories

Sorry for the long wait, I got back Friday and have had somethings to finished up somethings.

But better late then never right.

This was done a little shaky because I'm a little nerves in this chapter O.O

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDP**

**Chapter 19: Old home new memories **

**Danny's pov.**

I turned around to face who my parents were looking at to find that Clockwork was right behind me. If it weren't for the fact that he has done this through most my after-life then I would have jumped back with fright.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" I asked turning to face my mentor completely, I could tell my parents were more then likely shock to see the master of time right in front of them.

"I just thought I would drop by" he said so causal, I gave him a dry look. There was always a reason why he does something and if he has come all the way here then he definitely had a reason.

"I'm clueless, not stupid" I said he just laughed.

"Hehe Alright, but I did not come for you" With that I raised an eyebrow at my mentor. I looked over at my parents and saw they were confused as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I turned to face him once more. Clockworks expression stand blank, but his eyes told me it was something I did not need to worry about.

"I'm here to speck with your parents" My eyes widen.

"Why?" I asked getting strait to the point.

"Well, I want to see if they would care to agree to something" now I was confused, Clockwork knows everything; why would he 'ask' something when he already knows the out come.

"Uhhhh-" I began to say, but Clockwork held up his hand.

"All will be explained soon" He lowered his hand and faced my parents, who at the time seemed to be inching towards there weapons. Before they got them I held up my hands and shock my head to tell them not to shoot.

They saw this and dropped their arms to their sides, but they still held caution towards my mentor.

**Maddie pov.**

I stared down the ghost that had appeared out of a portal.

My first impulse was to take a gun a blast this ghost to kingdom come, but the moment Danny stated that this was Clockwork, I was a bit on edge. I watched my son talk with him, but when he stated he wanted to talk with me and Jack, my guard was up.

I was close to grabbing a weapon till I saw that Danny was motioning both me and Jack not to attack. I hesitated but let my hand fall to my side, as did Jack.

"Hello Madeline and Jack, it is a pleasure to meet you" The time ghost started, I waited a second or two to respond.

"Hello" I finally said.

The ghost seemed to laugh a little at my response "You have nothing to worry about, I am not here to cause any harm to you or your family, I'm here to discuss a proposition with the two of you" He said as I raise an eyebrow to him, he seemed so calm with his statement, I looked over at Danny to see he was confused as well.

"Okay. What proposition?" I said crossing my arms. I wanted to see what this ghost had in mind, but I was still on guard to any tricks he may have.

"I want to give you a choose in whether or not you would care to have Daniel come and stay with the two of you once more" I froze on the spot the ghost words.

"W-what?" I stuttered out, Danny was also in a state of shock as he looked at clockwork as if he saw him for the first time.

A grin spread across the time ghost face, "Like I said. Would you care if Daniel were to stay with you?"

My heart stopped for a moment at the thought, he was saying -in a way- that I could have a my son back in my life. I looked over at Jack and saw that he was as surprise as me, maybe even more.

"I don't understand. Why would you came all of a sudden and ask us something like this?" I asked, not yet ready to answer. I wanted my boy back more then anything, but a ghost can't live in the human world -well be in that is- but I still wanted hear him out.

"It's because of Daniel obsession" he simply stated, I was about to reply but my words seemed to freeze in place.

A strange sensation washed over me, I blinked and saw that everything seemed to stop, I look to see Jack was looking around to, but something was off, he was wearing a strange medallion around his neck.

"What the" I said as I gripped it, Jack looked down at what I held and seemed equally confused.

"Now I can explain more to your questions" I looked up to see Clockwork no longer floating in the same spot as he was just a second ago.

By reflex I grabbed the nearest weapon and aimed it at the ghost.

"There is no need for that" He said dryly, "I simply want to talk as before, but I rather not have Daniel know about it, till he figures it out himself" I then looked over at Danny and saw him frozen in place.

"How is it that everything's frozen, but me and Jack?" I said to him as I slowly lowered the weapon. I walked over to Danny and motioned my hand in front of his face but there was no reaction to the boy.

"The medallion's you two wear are what lets you step out of the time stream, at the moment I have stopped it so I could speck with the two of you" I looked down to see that I wore the medallion like he said.

I looked it over a long time then looked up at the ghost once more.

"... So what where you saying about Danny staying with us?" I looked at him as he made his way back over to where he was.

"Yes, well, Daniel's obsession is something you wont find in many ghost" He started, I looked at him to see what he was getting at.

"And that would be?" Jack said

"Protection" I gave him a questionable look.

"Protection? I don't see how that is a big deal."

"It's different then what you may think. Ghost obsessions are based around what they desire in life. And for Daniels to be protection it's something rare" I nodded my head I could see what he meant, most ghost would hang on to something that would be for themselves, but to hold an obsession where they are more prier for others is something that would be unheard of.

"Okay. Yet why is it that you ask for him to stay here, wouldn't it be more important if he stand in the Ghost Zone?" I did want to loss my baby, but I still have to be realistic and see the out come for everything.

"It's quite the opposite. If Daniel stays here, his ability's would be of great use to his obsession. Also there is the fact that he would sustain his link to you" He said.

"His link to us. Could it be broken?" I had to know, how he made it sound, Danny's connection to us was like another life line.

"The only way for his link could be truly broken is if something were to happen to any one of you. But then his obsession would shift" He said in a grave tone.

"Shift?" Jack said, he sounded a bit scared, which I felt just the same.

"Yes, ghost obsessions can shift to a positive state or negative state. Most ghost obsessions will sometimes shift to a negative state because there grip on reality is lost. But if Daniel where to shift his obsession, it would be a dangerous out come" He said, he paused for a second to let me process what I've heard.

"What would happen" Jack said as he crossed his arms.

Clockwork turned his attention to Jack, "His obsession would change to destruction, which in the end would be chaos for both our worlds"

"Wait wait wait. How? You just said Danny's obsession was protection" I said stepping between both my husband and the ghost.

"It's confusing yes, but your son is more unique then most ghost as it has been shown much in the past" he said as he looked at me.

"I see" I said, as I relaxed a bit."So why is it that you come and ask if we want our son back? Why not nine years ago let him come back to us" I said, I felt hurt that after so long he suddenly returns when he could have been in there lives.

"I understand the hurt you must feel, but you must see that Daniel is still a ghost and he first needed to learn more about being one" I nodded my head.

The room then became silent as all three of use stared each other down.

I then came to a decision

I looked at Jack and I could see he also agree.

"Yes we would gladly have him come back" I said as I looked over at Danny seeing he was still in the same position. I then looked at Clockwork to see him also looking at Danny.

"Hehe well then I believe that he would be glad to hear that" he said with a smile spread across his face. He then held up his staff and pressed a button on top.

"Time in"

The strange sensation washed over me once more as I then saw Danny move, he looked confused as we were all looking at him.

"What?" He said to us.

"Daniel. You said in the beginning that you wished to see your family once more. I want you to know that you are free as you may to stay with them once more" Clockwork said to Danny, he looked surprise.

"Really?" He then looked at us and both me and Jack shock our head yes.

A smile soon grew onto our sins face, but then fell as he then looked back at Clockwork.

"Your hiding something from me that I'm not aloud knew till 'it's time' right?" Danny said. I was thrown off by this, but then figured that he had been in many situations where his mentor would hide something from him. He most likely knew that his mentor had stopped time to speck with both me and Jack.

Clockwork only laughed.

"Yes, in good time you will knew" Danny gave him a dry look but didn't push on with questions. He then looked at me and Jack. I gave a warm smile to him.

"I wish to have my little boy back" I said, Danny responded by grinning at the both of us and giving us a hug.

"Thank you" was what he said as he hugged us. Jack and me looked at one another and smiled.

After what felt like forever we released from the hug and looked at Clockwork.

"You may come back when you wish so you can pick up your stuff, I shall be taking my leave now" the time ghost said.

"Okay" Danny said, with that he disappeared into a portal.

**No one's pov.**

After Clockwork left, Jack stated to burst out with all the different stuff him and Danny could do now that he would now stay with them.

Maddie would every now and then cut in and speck but would just listen as she stroked Danny's hair. Something that she hasn't done in a long time.

"Then we can build a way to go through the ghost zone and see it's inns and outs and then-", "Jack. Maybe we can discuss that once we have Danny settled in; alright?" Maddie cut in Jack just gave a sheepish smile.

"Hehe Alright"

Maddie then turned to Danny as she was now rubbed Danny's neck, he was enjoying this as he had his eyes shut to it.

"Danny? It's really late would you care to stay in the guest room, till we can set everything up for your room?" She said, Danny looked up at her in confusion.

"Late? it's early. Right now it's 7:47am" Maddie looked surprised at what he said.

"What?!" Maddie ran over to the clock on the wall and saw it was just as Danny said. "We've stayed up all night?"

Jack walked over to Maddie "Wow, talk about an all nighter" he said as he looked over at Danny.

"Why aren't you tired?" Jack asked his son.

"Ghost don't need to sleep as much as humans but we still do, but I only need about three or five hours, some may sleep more or less but humans do the same thing" Danny said as he walked to us.

"Ah I see" Jack said in response.

"But why aren't you guys sleepy. I learned that humans need sleep, at least 8 hours" Danny said in wondered.

"Because where use to all nighter's so we can get some sleep a little later but for now lets head up stairs. Want some breakfast?" Maddie said, catching Danny's attention big time on the last state meant.

"Sure!" Danny said with a grin, he remembered her cooking and he definitely remembered the breakfast she would make.

Both Jack and Danny raced up the stairs, Danny having the advantage in getting there first because all he did was phase through the ceiling. Maddie followed behind, laughing at the two and there childish behavior.

* * *

Up stairs Jack and Danny were waiting at the table and were talking about an invention that Jack still has plans to make.

"-And then you can just real back and THERE, you caught a ghost" Danny just laughed not really frighten at the invention considering it just catches ghost.

"But if I were caught in it, couldn't I just phase through the net?" Danny said still laughing a little.

Jack thought it over and soon did a mental facepalm at how he missed that "Oh yeah hehe I can change it a bit to be a ghost proof net then" Danny nodded telling that would be better.

"Alright you two. How about some pancakes?" The two nodded with excitement. Maddie laughed at there expressions they almost seemed identical to one another.

"Okay" She then started up the stove up and got things started.

* * *

As the pancakes where being set on the table the door was heard.

"I'm back!" A voice called out. Both Maddie and Jack turned to the voice to find that Jazz had returned. Danny though was consuming the pancakes that where given to him.

Jazz had returned from her night stay and could see that her parents where in the kitchen, but she could also see that there was someone else sitting at the table.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything" she said as she set down her back on the couch. Maddie and Jack looked at each other worriedly. How where they going to explain that Danny was back in there lives? She didn't believe in ghost and even though Danny was living-er well proof that ghost exist, that didn't mean she was going to see Danny as her brother. If anything she would freak out that ghost exist and that there was one in the house.

"Hello Jazz, Glad to see you back" Maddie said trying to prepared to tell her.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call I got the feeling that you guess where a bit to busy" Jazz said as she walked into the kitchen, she looked to see the other person was eating.

"Ummm Hello" Jazz said, Danny heard her and swallowed his food then turned to her.

"Hello" He gave her a smile, Danny had a good feeling he knew who this was. Jazz looked at him oddly, wondering why he was here and why was he in a winter outfit when it was near the middle of April.

Maddie saw that Jazz was a little confused so she took this time to step in.

"Ummm Jazz? This is Danny", Jazz seemed to take back at the name but soon reformed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Jazz" She said in a sweet manner. Jack took this time to step it.

"Yep, and he's a ghost" he said bluntly as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled at her in response. Maddie was a bit worried about how Jack plan out said what Danny was but just smiled.

Jazz didn't buy it "Right and I'm a flying unicorn" she said in a dry tone, "I'm sorry if my parents put you up to this this, they think ghost are real and are determined to make me believe" she said to Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"But they are real" he said, Jazz then looked at him with a dry stare like the one she would give her parents.

"No there not. There is no way to prove a ghost exist and there is no proof that will convince me one does" Danny crossed his arms, now feeling insulted.

"But I can prove it"

"Oh please. Okay, then pray tell what is your proof?" Jazz said also crossing her arms. Maddie and Jack had no idea where this was going but they got the feeling Danny was going somewhere with this.

"Me"

Now Jazz felt annoyed "Really. I already knew my parents put you up to this. Now your still putting on the act?" Danny's grin began to grow at every word Jazz spoke.

"No They caught me and brought me back" he said plainly.

Jazz rolled her eyes "Then shouldn't you be in a cage or net of some kind?" she turned to her parents "you could of at least done that"

Maddie and Jack didn't say a word

"They let me go after they figured out who I was, which has been a bit of a mystery to me since I died" Jazz was ready to tell this kid off, telling her such a false story. It was irritating.

"Right. Well I still don't believe you. Even your look can easily be copied. Your hair must be bleached or your wearing a wig. As for your eyes they are ether your natural eye color or contacts. So nice try but you are not a ghost" Jazz made a smug grin thinking she had out smarted Danny.

But Danny just held his grin .

"Well if you want that kind of proof. Now you see me" Danny said as he unfolded his arms, Jazz dropped her smile and raised an eyebrow "Now you don't" with that Danny disappeared.

Jazz feel back in fright at what she saw "Ahhh How-Who-What just happened?!" She said looking all around her. She got back up nd looked at her parents who just smiled sheepishly.

Danny then appeared behind her "Boo"

"AHHHHH" Jazz yelled as she fell into the set Danny was sitting in, she stared at him in fright.

"Jazz? He's not going to hurt you, he's just playing" Maddie said, she then turned to Danny and gave him a small glare for scaring Jazz like that. Maddie was hoping to tell her gentle. Guess not now.

"I don't understand. How are you a ghost? How do they even exist?" Jazz said now questioning everything she has ever believed in.

"Sweety, there's also one other thing you should know" Maddie said trying to ease up to this.

"What? Please don't tell me that Santa also exist to" Jack seemed offended by this. Maddie just shock her head.

"No. You see Danny here is different then most ghost and you see Danny is special..." Maddie didn't knew how to finish her statement. Danny saw this and took this time to step in.

He let out his hand and Jazz looked at him oddly

"Hey sis I'm glad to see you again" Jazz when into a state of shock. Before anyone could react Jazz fainted.

"JAZZ!" Her parents cried. Danny waved his hand in front of his sisters face but there was no reacting, she was out cold.

"Well that could have gone better"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP**

And that is the end of 'Living Spirit'. Well sorta, there's a small Epilogue right after this so you'll see a little of Jazz waking up and coping with this; it's short though. But yeah.

Any way I know I left a lot of things a mystery and for a reason. I'm going to be making a sequel to this, well in a way this is a more of a prologue to the real story but still, there's more to come.

I hope this was good, I'm not good with ending stories (considering this is my first one) so yeah, I hope it turned out okay.

I'm going to be making Chapter 20 next week cuz' I want you guys to ask some questions -anything really- of what's to come that your wondering about and ask me something you didn't understand in the story, so I wont leave it out when I write the story. I'll be answering them in the chapter.

Post it, in Reviews or PM me. I'll explain as best as I can ^^ I'll also be telling where the questions came from so you know who it was but you can also tell me to keep it anonymous if you like X3

Hope you enjoyed This was really fun and exiting to write... But Man was it scary O.O I had no idea how this was going to turn out. But to my surprise there were 79 followers and 80 people faved it ^^ I'm so happy.

Thank you so much for reading :)


	20. Epilogue

This is just a little after Jazz wakes up so I just wanted to show what happens there and also tell/answer some things.**  
**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Epilogue**

After Jazz finally came to, Maddie explain what had all happened through out the night and what was going to happen.

When Maddie explained who Danny was, Jazz could start to see it clearly no,w but she was still suspicious about who Danny was; she knew he was a ghost -that was clear when he disappeared before her- but she didn't 100% believe that he was really her brother standing-well floating before her.

She stared intensity at him "... I still want to know one thing" she said as she stood up to face him.

"If you really him. If your really my little brother. Then tell me this" She pointed her figure at Danny, he just responded by raising his eyebrow.

"What is the name my brother called me ever since he could talk? I will not believe your him unless you can tell me that" Jazz crossed her arms as she stated that to the ghost-boy.

Danny thought about what she meant. It was funny, he didn't even remember her real name till his parents stated it when she walked through the door. But the first name that came to him was always-

"What? Are talking about Spazzy? Hahaha that's the only thing I remember of you. Well other than the fact that your noisy, bossy, a know it all a-gah" He was cut of by Jazz tackling him with a hug, making them both nearly fall over.

"DANNY!" Jazz cried out with tears of joy.

Danny felt smothered by this but did not phases out of her grip. So instead he laughed. Maddie and Jack did the same.

After a while or two, Jazz let go.

"I-I can't b-believe your here. Th-that your a ghost" Jazz said still wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Hehehe yeah" Danny could only say.

Jazz turned to her parents "So Danny's really going to stay with us?" Maddie nodded. Jazz felt her smile grow even more -if that was even possible- but it soon dropped when a thought came to her.

"Wait. How is Danny going to stay here? He's a ghost and we can't let people know that, or they'll do who knows what" Jazz said flaying her arms around with the idea that her brother would be taken away from her.

Maddie thought over what she meant. Her daughter was right, the Guy in White could get a hold of Danny, and there was no way anyone way going to get a hold of her baby boy.

An idea then hit her.

"Jazz there's nothing to worry about. I have an idea how to make this all work. But for now lets- *yawn*" Sleep was catching up with Maddie "Oh, sorry I was just *yawn*" Jack also began to yawn at this point, showing how tired the two adults were. Jazz saw this and know right away what to do.

"Okay you two time to go to bed" Jazz said pushing both her parents up the stares, "You guys have been up all night, so off you. I'll show Danny around so you have nothing to worry about" Jack and Maddie tried to protest but found that it was no use.

Danny just watched this as floated into a sitting position. When both his parents gave in and went to bed,leaving there two kids alone. Jazz then came over to Danny.

"So" Jazz said not knowing how to start there conversation

"So" Danny said in reply with a shrug

"Hehehe, well little bro, I would love to hear you many adventurers as a ghost you've had and then I can tell you anything you want to know about here" the last statement she gestured around her to give an idea of what to ask.

"Hehe sure Spazzy" Jazz glared at him at the name

"Okay okay, stop with the name, I already know it's you"

"Really? Nooo I still don't think you believe it's me Spazzy" Danny said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up with that stupid name!" Sounding a bit louder then she would. But her mom usually wore earplugs and her dad can sleep through anything, so it wasn't a big deal.

"What's wrong Spazzy?" Danny said landing on the ground and started to back away from her, he started to laugh at how his sister was now getting mad.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she started going after Danny, who immediately started to run from her.

"Hahaha Jazz is a Spazz~, Jazz is the Spazz~" Danny started to sing as he flown up to the ceiling so Jazz would have trouble getting him. Jazz was now ready to kick Danny's butt but she was so happy having him around, even if it was like this.

"Your going down ghost-boy!" Jazz said with a grin.

The rest of the day was Jazz chasing Danny around the house as the parents slept. It was definitely going to be interesting having Danny around.

But what's to come will definitely give a whole new meaning of the term 'Ghost Town'.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

That was definitely a cheese ending XP But it was the best I can do *shrugs* hope you liked ^^

shadowxdragon had asked why I choose destruction as what Danny's obsession would become if his obsession would change. The reason why is because it's like the opposite of protection, there's no real BIG reason, I just thought back to Dark Dan where he was destructive and destroyed everything in his path, so I just used that in a scene *shrugs*

Werido asked if Danny will be friends with Ember and the others still. The answers yes they will still be friends with him but there not going to be shown right away in the sequel. But I have some secretes I don't want to reveal yet so I can't say everything.

Lotrluci asked what the name will be. The sequel will be names '**Hero's Soul**' so be on the look out for that ^^

I hope I explained everything X3 I'll be posting the story as soon as I can, I just have to finish up somethings then I'll be posting ^^

Also be on the look out for my other story 'Chilling Encounters' I'll also be working on that, but I have no idea when I'll post that.

Thanks for reading, and please review ^^


End file.
